After Confessions
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: " I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you." Those were Hinata Hyuuga's words to Naruto. " Because...I love you, Naruto." What will change in her life after her confession?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

###################################################

Naruto leaned against a tree. ...

Hinata smiled so brightly, some tears sill in her eyes. _" Thank God...Naruto-kun."_ she thought.

Sakura walked up to Naruto. " You're always so rash dummy!" She said hitting him on the head.

"Ow!"

Sakura then helped Naruto up. She then embraced him an a hug. " Arigato..."

Hinata stood there smiling but silent. Naruto looked around, then made eye-contact with Hinata. At first she believed he was merely looking in her general direction. Naruto then placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder acknowledging the hug and passing by.

Hinata was smiling so happily for Naruto. Then she realized Naruto hadn't broken his eye contact and it seemed he was walking toward her.

Hinata's eyes widened, Naruto was not breaking eye-contact and was walking to her.

Hinata became flushed as her eyes grew big. It just hit her. Her confession, dear God, she told him that she loved him. Before Naruto could make it across, the villagers hoisted him up in the air.

Hinata turned to cut across the crowd, first being her fellow Hyuuga.

" Hinata-sama, what's wrong?" Ko said. " Where are you going? The crowd may acknowledge you as well."

" I-I have to check..." Hinata's face was bright red. "with...something." She said before cutting through, too embarrassed to talk.

As Naruto flew in the air he tried to look over at Hinata, who he could see was leaving. Naruto tried to get down but was finding it to be easier said than done. Before he knew it, Hinata was gone.

" Oi, you know where Hinata went?" Naruto asked walking over by the Hyuuga group.

" I guess she had to do something." Ko replied.

" Well can you let her know I want to talk to her?" Naruto said.

" I... will be sure to relay the message." Ko said. He knows full well not to let Hinata associate with the Kyuubi, as is his responsibilty as her body guard. But after what Naruto just did for the village, what right did he have to do that? Especially since Hinata already helped him." Naruto, you did well."

" Ahh thank-you" Naruto said smiling.

Later Hinata was standing behind a large piece of rubble.

_" Gah! Stupid Stupid Stupid! Why did I tell him!" _Hinata thought, hitting the sides of her head. She then lowered her head. _" I...couldn't even save him...all that talk I did, all I did was get beaten." _Hinata brought her hands to her face. _" What am I going to do!"_

" Hinata-chan!" Kiba shouted.

Hinata turned to see Kiba and his mother jumping down. " What are you doing? We need to regroup and tend to the villagers."

" Hai." Hinata said.

Later, Hinata is seen tending to Kurenai.

" Oh my... He's going to be so big." Hinata said referring to Kurenai's baby.

" Hai." Kurenai said.

" I...wonder how much child-birth hurts?" Hinata pondered.

" Hinata..." Kurenai interrupted. " Is it true...did you go out there and stand against Pein?"

Hinata was shocked, she lowered her head down to the side. " Hai..."

" You could've been killed!" Kurenai lectured.

" I know..." Hinata said.

Kurenai looked at Hinata, perhaps she shoulnd't have yelled.

" But...you were trying to save Naruto...so I guess I shouldn't be all that mad."

"no,no sensei, you're right, I was foolish to think I could help." Hinata said.

" Hinata..." Kurenai started. Hinata looked at her with a slightly surprised expression. "...you went out and willingly put your life on the line to help a comrade. That does not sound like something a fool does."

Hinata smiled slightly.

" Soooo..." Kurenai asked slyly. " ...you think Naruto's gonna get the message now?"

Hinata became flushed with embarrassment.

" Yo! Kiba!" Naruto's voice called out.

" Gah!" Hinata looked behind her over in Kiba's direction. " Senseiimsorryimustleave." Hinata said in a breath. She then dashed off.

" Hinata?" Kurenai said.

" Oi, Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto said walking over.

" Naruto..." Kurenai said.

" Hey have you seen Hinata? I need to talk to her." Naruto said.

" WelllllIIIIIII saw her a little bit ago, but...she had to go." she said, trying to cover for Hinata.

" Oh, Ok." Naruto took notice to Kurenai's pregnant figure. " Man you're gettin' huge huh?" Naruto said smiling.

" Why you! Hah!" Kurenai said, grabbing Naruto and throwing him to the ground.

" Whh...What'd I say?" Naruto's hand raised up shaking.

**Later...**

" I do not understand why you are avoiding Naruto? It would seem to me that he wants to thank you for your help." Ko said.

Hinata lowered her head shamefully. " What help did I offer? I only proved to be useless."

" Hinata-sama..." Ko said. " Useless is the last thing that you are. Most of the clan is waiting to praise you for you courage and for the show of our clan's strength and skill."

" Skill, I barely laid a hand on him." Hinata said.

" Everyone who saw you out there views you as a heroine. Know that." Ko said smiling.

Hinata smiled back at Ko, he had always been kind and protective towards her.

" But the fact remains, you cannot avoid Naruto forever." Ko said.

" Hai, but I can at least try until I know what to say to him." Hinata said.

" You... might have less time than you think." Ko said.

" Why?" Hinata asked.

Ko pointed behind her. Hinata's whole face became blushed. She slowly turned around to see Naruto standing behind her.

" Gah!" Hinata said.

" I'll leave you two to talk." Ko said.

_" K-Ko-kun, did you set me up? After all those times you told me not to go near Naruto-kun!" _Hinata thought.

" Hinata...are you avoiding me?" Naruto asked.

" N..." Hinata stopped herself. "...hai."

" well..." Naruto said, not quite sure what to say. " I wanted to thank you for helping me."

Hinata shook as she looked to the ground. Naruto took a step closer to her. "I didn't do anything but get beaten badly. s-some help I was." Hinata said.

" Hinata..." Naruto said. " What you told me...do you...mean that?"

Hinata felt she was going to die from embarrassment." It's not..." . How could she arrogantly tell him how she felt? She was nowhere near his level of strength, not even close. What right did she have to talk to him as if they were equals? Hinata was overcome with shame, tears began forming in her eyes" Naruto-kun please, I have to go!" Hinata dashed off.

" Hinata!" Naruto called after her.

" Naruto!" Sakura came runing up.

Naruto turned to her.

" Ne? Sakura?"

" You have to come quick! It's Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said.

Naruto looked toward the direction Hinata ran off, he wanted to catch up to her, but for now he would have to wait. He turned and followed after Sakura.

#####################################################

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line, the difference bing Hinata were to get more screentime, because I think she got barely any in the manga after the Pain battle. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

###################################################

Hinata stood against a tree in the forest outside the ruins of Konohagakure. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought back to the battle with Pein.

((((((Flashback))))))))

" Why does someone weak like you try to resist?" Pein said.

(((((End Flashback)))))

Thinking back those words dug deep into her heart. She had trained harder than anyone in her clan in the past few years, even Neji. But in a real situation against a real opponent, she felt she was as weak as ever.

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata said. The one time he needed real help and she could not deliver it.

_" He's going to be Hokage one day, I just know it. He wouldn't want to associate with weak women at that point." _Hinata cringed.

" Hinata-sama!" Neji yelled coming across.

" Nii-san." Hinata said, wiping the tears from her face.

" Hinata-sama...the elders, they wish to speak to you." Neji said.

Later, Hinata arrived at a tent set up for the Hyuuga until construction was completed.

" Hinata-sama, shall I go in with you?" Neji said.

Hinata smiled rubbing Neji's hand. " I can handle this Nii-san."

As she walked in the Hyuuga elders were already waiting for her. Ko was to the side taking a kneeled position. Hinata came in and calmly sat before the Hyuuga counsil. At the head of the elders, was a man in his early 70's. His hair was white and receded at the front. This man was noneother than Hyuuga Akihiro. He pulled out a long wooden pipe, lighting a match he placed it within the hole of the pipe.

" So..." He said taking a puff. " You believe what you did was heroic?"

Hinata did not respond right away. " No sir, I just wanted to help my comrade."

" Hinata...we had numerous Hyuuga shinobi observing the battle. They claim you said something to Uzumaki."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

" Am I correct to assume you told Uzumaki that you are in love with him?"

"..."

" Hinata, I asked you a question." The elder said.

" Hai, I am in love with Uzumaki Naruto. It was my belief that I was going to die and I wanted him to know before I did."

There was a silence among the elders.

_" Hinata-sama..." _Ko thought.

" Hinata...if this is some sort of joke, it's a bad one." The Hyuuga elder said. " Why would you shame our clan like this? First you practically announce that you love a jinchurikki to the world, then you put on that pathetic display of Gentle fist for the whole village to see."

Ko's eyes lit up. How dare they speak that way. Hinata had a mastery of Gentle fist. Very few people in the clan are capable of performing the **" Twin Lion fist." **

" Regardless of your accomplishments in the past few years, as far as I am concerned, your position as clan head is anything but secure. With these recent offenses to add to your already long list, you make choosing you as the head less and less appealing."

" I understand."

" Good, of course we are going to inform your father of this little love declaration upon his return."

" Of course." Hinata said.

" Good, you may leave." The Hyuuga elder said.

" Hai." Hinata said bowing.

Hinata left the tent walking with her head hung low. Not because of what the elders said, but because the thoughts about Naruto and her weakness still weighed heavily on her mind.

" Hinata-sama!"

Hinata turned to see Ko coming up to her.

" Hinata-sama, the elders don't know what they're talking about. The rest of the clan knows how strong you are."

Hinata kept her gaze at the ground. " I'm not strong Ko-kun." she put bluntly.

Ko was shocked. " Hinata-sama...how can you say that?"

Hinata breathed deeply. " The elders are right about me. I couldn't do anything against Pein. I-I just...I couldn't even protect one person."

Ko hated to see Hinata like this, especially when she was in the midst of regaining her self-esteem. Long ago did being her bodyguard stop being a royal duty and start feeling more instinctive. He had even come to think of Hinata as somewhat a younger sister. And it was heartbreaking to see the little girl who once loved to smile to over the years be widdled down to a quiet, timid girl who could barely hold eye-contact with another person.

He understood Hiashi's responsibilities as head of the clan. He even understood that Hiashi wanted to pass over Hinata and make Hanabi heir, but to ignore and neglect your child for years because she isn't the way you want her to be? No child should be denied love from their parents. No wonder that when Hinata does something great like she just did, all she can do is point out what she did wrong. He saw Hiashi's relationship with his eldest get better within the past few years after he saw Hinata's true strength, but as far as Ko was concerned, a few encouraging words here and there and the occassional sparring does not make up for years of neglect. Then to say that you don't care if your own daughter lives or dies on a mission, well even though they spent time together now and got along, with all that happened beforehand there was still that sense of awkwardness, unlike with his younger daughter.

Despite Hinata showing to have skill practically comparable to Neji's (not quite as skilled though.), despite her rapid improvement in the past few years, despite practically revolutionizing the way Hyuuga's fight with her new techniques(From The Bichoku Arc), the fact remained that Hiashi, after spending so much time to help her develop her skill over the years, loved Hanabi. It was true that where Hiashi would not be particularly thrilled if Hinata were banished to the Branch house, he would be completely devastated if Hanabi were to suffer such a fate. It was no secret to Hinata who Hiashi's favorite was, in fact the reason Hiashi and Hanabi were not in the village was because they are away training at this very moment, clearly Hinata was not invited.

" Hinata-sama, that Pein was just inhuman. I doubt the entire clan itself would be able to defeat him."

Hinata looked up at the sky. " Ko-kun, I think you're right."

Ko looked at Hinata oddly.

" Maybe...maybe I have been looking at my training the wrong way."

" What do you mean?" Ko asked.

" I..it's nothing, nevermind." Hinata said smiling.

" Hinata-chan!" Kiba said as he Akamaru and Shino came up.

" Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, what is it?" Hinata asked.

" Did you hear? A new Hokage's been selected."

Ko and Hinata stood stunned.

" New Hokage? But...what happened to Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked.

" From what we understand she's in a coma." Shino said.

Hinata gasped. " S-so who is the new Hokage?"

" Someone named Danzo."

A drop of sweat dropped down Ko's chin.

" Kiba...are you sure?" Ko asked.

Team 8 looked at Ko oddly.

" Ko, you know him?" Kiba asked.

" Are you sure!" Ko insisted.

"Uhh well yeah, pretty sure." Kiba said.

Ko turned around. " I have to speak with the elders."

" Ko-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Ko looked over to Hinata with a reassuring smile. " It is nothing Hinata-sama, no need for you to worry."

" Oh...Ok." Hinata said. 16 years old and Ko still treats her like she's 5.

As Ko left, Team 8 strolled down a path to get back to helping the villagers.

" Maybe this Danzo is bad news. Did you see the way Ko reacted?" Hinata said.

" I haven't even really heard much about him. But he has to be strong if they elected him Hokage." Kiba said.

" I personally would have thought Kakashi-sensei would have been a good choice." Shino sad.

" Hai." Hinata said smiling.

" Or maybe Naruto riiiight Hinata-chan?" Kiba teased.

" Kiba-kun please don't..."

" Tell us everything you know about Sasuke! Since he seems to be a friend of yours!" Team 8 heard an unfamiliar voice yell. " His abilities, his weaknesses, everything!"

Team 8 looked across to see Naruto, Sakura and Sai being confronted by 2 unfamiliar dark-skinned shinobi.

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

" Who the hell are these guys and why are they asking about Sasuke?" Kiba said.

Upon further notice, Hinata saw that the ninja bared headbands of Kumogakure.

" Ne?" Hinata said.

" You see something Hinata-chan?" Shino asked.

" They..they are from Kumogakure." Hinata stated.

Suddenly a quick skirmish arose between the shinobi.

" We have to help!" Hinata said ready to jump into the fight.

Until Shino grabbed her arm." Naruto and the others can take care of themselves. Let's hang back a minute and see what they want."

" I said I want to know everything about Sasuke!"

" What's it to you!" Sakura yelled.

" Everything! Sasuke attacked our village!" One of the Kumo nin shouted.

" Attacked?" Hinata said.

" Nani?" Naruto said bewildered.

" Wh...why would Sasuke do that!" Sakura shouted.

" How the hell should I know why Akatsuki does anything?"

The Konoha nin remained silent.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto demanded.

" Are you serious? That Uchiha is part of Akatsuki!" The male Kumo nin said.

Hinata's eyes widened. " Akatsuki?...it can't be."

######################################

Another chp done, more to come soon, please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line, the difference bing Hinata were to get more screentime, because I think she got barely any in the manga after the Pain battle. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

###################################################

" I'll...I'll tell you what I know about Sasuke."Naruto said.

Sakura, Sai and Team 8 watching from afar were shocked.

" Fine, you'd better not be joshing me blondie." The female Kumo nin said.

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata was stunned.

**At the Hyuuga location...**

Ko was kneeled before the elders.

" We need to have this confirmed Ko." Akihiro said. " See to it you hear it from a reliable source."

" Hai." Ko said as he dashed off.

" This could definitely be a problem." A random elder said.

" It can't be official yet. We have yet to give our vote. However as long as Tsunade is incapacitated, we'll assume Danzo is the Hokage.

Akihiro pointed to a Hyuuga shinobi kneeling by the elders.

" Get in contact with Hiashi-sama, inform him of everything that has just happened and that he is to return **now.**" Akihiro pointed.

" Hai."

" We're not going to let this get out of hand."

**Later...**

Hinata was seen helping injured villagers into the tented areas to receive treatment. When she heard Naruto speaking from a nearby tent. Activating her Byakugan she gasped. Naruto was laying down inside. His face had been badly beaten.

" Naruto-kun" Hinata wanted to run in and find out what happened but that meant she had to confront Naruto. Which she was till hesitant to do at this point.

However she could not just walk away, as long as she just asked a few questions not relevant to her confession, then make a clean getaway, she should be fine.

" Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she lifted a flap to the tent.

" Hinata..." Naruto said stunned.

Sai, Yamato and Kakashi looked at her.

" Naruto-kun...what happened?" Hinata asked.

" I uhhh, got stung by a bee, apparently I'm allergic." Naruto said smiling.

" A bee...did all that.." Hinata said, refusing to buy such an explanation.

" It was one pissed off bee." Naruto joked.

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

" Well...since you're talking to me now..." Naruto began.

" Gomen, I must tend to the villagers." Hinata said, her face bright red, she dashed off. _" I am such a coward."_

_"_ Of course, right after I get my ass kicked is when she wants to see me again." Naruto chuckled, cursing his luck.

Hinata sat alone atop Hokage Mountain, burying her face in her knees. Was she really this guttless? No wonder the elders object to her being heir.

"_ This...this isn't working..." _Hinata thought. _" All the training I did in the Hyuuga style...that just wasn't enough. If my opponent can attack me from a distance, what could I possibly do?" _

Hinata's eyes drifted to the side. _" Maybe...I have to take my training a different way."_

**Later...**

Hinata was walking through the forest on her way back to her tent.

" Oh, hello Hinata-chan." Sai said sitting under a tree.

" Sai-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata responded.

" I read that people will often take in scenery to...think."

"Oh, I see." Hinata said.

" Hinata-chan, if you love Naruto, why do you constantly avoid him?" Sai asked.

Hinata turned bright red. " Sai-kun, it's...complicated."

" I have often read that those who are in love with someone will often try to spend much time with them. But you seem to do the opposite." Sai said.

" Sai-kun, it is not that simple." Hinata said sitting next to him against the tree.

" What is it that makes this complicated?" Sai asked.

" Well...I thought I was going to die when I told him. But since I survived, I now regret it." Hinata said. " Maybe I'm avoiding him so I can't give him a chance to reject me."

" How are you so sure he'll reject you?" Sai asked.

" Sai-kun, you weren't here when Naruto-kun fought Pein. He was just...amazing. He was like a superhero."

" Ahh! I see! You don't think you're good enough for him!" Sai openly said.

" I guess that's one way of putting it." Hinata said, slightly annoyed that Sai would put it so bluntly like that.

" Yes, I have read about instances like that!" Sai pulled out his notebook and began writing.

" Sai-kun, where is Naruto-kun anyway?" Hinata asked.

"... I don't know." Sai lied.

" Well when you see him, could you please keep this between us?" Hinata asked.

" Hai. One way friendships are solidified is by confiding secrets within one another."

" Hai." Hinata said smiling.

Later that night, Hinata tossed and turned in her bed.

_" Why would someone weak like you try to resist?"_

Hinata finally arose from her bed. With all that had happened, how could she possibly sleep? She decided to get up and head into the forest, passing through many tents by hers.

Hinata found a secluded area in the forest.

She slowly eased into her own modified stance. She slowly began performing her kata, going through the moves, moves from her clan's style and moves from her own style. It was then she stopped.

_" There is nothing wrong with my execution." _She sat on a nearby rock.

She thought back to how Pein could easily evade her attacks, everyone kept telling her what a monster he was but the fact was, he even appeared to be toying with her. Her speed was laughable. She was so weak he didn't even have to try.

She then remembered how Naruto was fighting Pein. She thought about that Tai-jutsu style Naruto used that was decimating Pein. She especially remembered that hard right kick he delivered to Pein's head, though blocked, sent him hurtling.

And she was the Hyuuga, Tai-jutsu was supposed to be her specialty. However if she and Naruto were to have a match, he'd wipe the floor with her. 3 years ago she made a silent promise to Naruto that she would train hard to keep up with him. How was it so possible for him to pull so far ahead of her?

Hinata cringed. " I have to do something different."

The next morning, Hinata tightened the strap around her training bag then began to head out.

" Where are you going?" Neji said as he was coming out of his tent.

Hinata stopped in her tracks, her eyes white and her mouth hung ajar. It was apparently pointless to sneak away in this area.

" I was...going to collect some herbs and such." Hinata said smiling.

" Oh...Ok, need a hand?" Neji asked.

" No worries nii-san, I can get it." Hinata said.

" Ok." Neji said.

Later, Hinata was at a secluded area in the forest near a waterfall. Thinking back she remembered how Pein deflected her away from Naruto with his unseen force technique, she also remembered how much it incredibly hurt.

She looked down at her hand. " My body's too fragile." She said tightening her fist. " I have to learn to take punishment better."

Hinata looked up at a high cliff. " I think this will work."

She went up to the cliff and looked down, it had to be at least 200 ft. to the ground. Hinata's face turned comedically to disbelief.

"mmmmaybe I'll start off a little lower to the ground." She said.

She then found a nearby short-cliff whose top was only a mere 20 ft from the ground. " This will work better." Hinata said.

As she climbed the top of the boulder she looked down. She took a deep breath. " Ok." she closed her eyes. She held up her arms halfway. Slowly, she fell back. She was expecting it any second, suddenly, she felt a sting of pain go through her body. "Gah!"

Hinata rose back to her feet. It was certainly more painful than she thought it would be. But she then went back to the top of the short-cliff. "Ok." she said once again raising up her arms. She then fell back again.

Later that night, Hinata returned to the campsite. As she changed out of her training-ragged shirt. Her back was shown with multiple bruises.

######################################

Another chp done, more to come soon, please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line, the difference bing Hinata were to get more screentime, because I think she got barely any in the manga after the Pain battle. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

###################################################

Hinata was being led into a medic's tent, or a better word should be pushed into it, by noneother than her friend Yamanaka Ino, Sakura was conversing with Shizune.

" Hey Billboard Brow!" Ino exclaimed. Prompting a vein to pop from Sakura's forehead.

" What is it Pig!" Sakura snapped back.

" What kinda' shotty medic work did you do on Hinata-chan?" Ino yelled.

" What are you talking about?" Sakura said.

" Sakura-chan, really it's nothing. I..." Hinata began.

" She has like a million bruises on her back! I thought you fixed her all the way after she fought Pein!" Ino yelled.

" Hinata-chan...you're hurt?" Shizune said.

" n-no. This was after Pein, I...slipped...in training." Hinata explained.

" Well let's see." Sakura said.

" No really, it's nothing important." Hinata protested.

" Hinata-chan! Did you see the bruises?" Ino demanded.

" Hinata-chan, please just let us have a quick look." Shizune said.

Upon seeing Hinata's lower back, Shizune and Sakura were already stunned.

" Hinata-chan...it's like this on your whole back?" Sakura asked.

" I...I slipped in training." Hinata said.

" Slipped! Off what? A mountain!" Ino said.

" Hinata-chan, come lay down over here, we'll fix this in no time." Shizune said.

" Please, it's no big deal." Hinata said.

" Of course it is!" Sakura countered. " You shouldn't be training while sore like this."

Ino and Sakura led Hinata to lay down while Shizune prepared her hands.

" Are you sure none of this was from Pein?" Sakura asked.

" no...honest, it was from training." Hinata said.

" Hinata-chan, you have to be careful." Shizune lectured.

" Hai."

Later, Hinata was on that same cliff . She fell back once again, however, the pain she would normally feel had numbed, she did not know if this was thanks to Shizune's healing her or if she was already learning to take pain better, but she prayed it was the latter.

Hinata sat up, bringig her hands to her knees. She remembered back to something she overheard Tsunade say.

**(((Flashback)))**

13 year old Hinata listened in from a few tables over at a dango shop as Tsunade spoke with Shizune.

" Endorphens?" Shizune asked.

" Hai, if I were to release them at anytime I choose, I can significantly reduce the amount of pain I feel." Tsunade said.

" Tsunade-sama, that seems like it would take an unthinkable amount of control to make your brain release those." Shizune said.

" Hai. That will take an incredible of chakra control."

**(((End Flashback)))**

_"Endorphens... when the body reaches a pain threshold, the brain releases endorphens to aid the body in dealing with the pain." _Hinata thought. She looked down at her hand. " I have to figure out a way to release them using chakra." Her fist tightened. She looked back up at the cliff. " But I have to know how much pain I have to feel to release them." she said.

Somewhere far away Naruto lays down looking up at the sky. He Yamato and Kakashi have been following the Kumo nin for a few days now. He was beginning to wonder just how much longer it will take before they reach the Raikage.

But right now, there was no way he could sleep. Too much had been laid on him to be calm. First with the village being destroyed, then everything with Sasuke and Akatsuki, and definitely...

Naruto turned to the side.

**(((Flashback)))**

Because...I love you...Naruto-kun."

**(((End Flashback)))**

He was just completely stunned. But looking back now, maybe it should have been obvious to him, the way she would blush around him, the way she was always nice to him even when he did or said something stupid. Hearing her say it out loud had Naruto all messed up inside. It's not like he ever didn't enjoy her company, it's just well...she just didn't talk much to him. So he never really got a chance to know more about her. Right now, she was all he could think about that night.

The next day Hinata was getting ready to leave for training once again.

" Hinata-sama." A Hyuuga maiden said." The elders wish to see you."

" Oh, arigato." Hinata said. Wondering what the elders would like to belittle her about now.

Moments later Hinata opened the flap of the Hyuuga tent. There to great shock she saw sitting among them her father and sister, Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuuga.

Hinata immediately knew this was not going to be good.

" O-Oto-sama..." Hinata tried to act casually. " You're back...how was your training?"

" Hinata, sit down." Hiashi said.

Hinata quickly complied to her father's wish.

" Hinata, is this true what I've heard about you announcing to the village that you love Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiashi said.

" It's true Oto-sama, I won't lie." Hinata said.

Hiashi took in a deep breath, not believing what he heard.

" Hinata...you're 16, you don't know what love is. This is disgusting and I won't tolerate it. I don't want to hear another word about this. Understood?"

"...hai...Oto-sama." Hinata slunked her head down shamefully. She had no choice but to obey.

" Is it true you fought an Akatsuki by yourself?" Hiashi asked.

" ...hai...but I was defeated by him." Hinata said with shame.

Hiashi had his arms crossed. He looked sternly upon her. " I...am proud of you for that."

Hinata was abit shocked. Her father had never openly praised her in front of the elders before.

" And...I am relieved you are ok." Hiashi continued.

Some of the elders appeared shocked as well.

" a...arigato." Hinata said.

" You are dismissed." Hiashi said.

Hinata bowed and left the tent.

" Hiashi-sama, is that it? Were you not listening to a word I said?" The Hyuuga elder said.

" I will discuss this in greater detail with her later." Hiashi said.

Later, Hinata was back at her training area. She was fending off 3 shadow clones of herself in an all out battle. A clone dashed at Hinata trying to deliver a kick. Hinata grabbed the clone's leg and threw her over her shoulder. The other 2 came out her ready to strike her chakra network. Hinata blocked every strike, then with one fell swoop, struck the chakra circles of both clones, forcing them to explode into smoke. The third one attempted to strike her tenketsu from behind, but Hinata saw her coming and countered with a back kick, causing the final clone to dissipate. Despite her excellent performance, Hinata seemed anything but pleased.

She sat on a nearby rock. _" This isn't working, I need to do something different...this method is childish." _she thought. She looked back on the 20 ft. cliff again and decided it was time for pain tolerance training again.

In a not too far distance. A purple, webbed hand is seen picking berries off a bush.

" I think this should be enough, don't need them spoiling." Shima said. As she was about to take her leave when she noticed something in a distance.

She saw an ebony-haired girl standing at what could look like the edge of a cliff. Shima gasped as she dropped her basket.

Hinata fell back, but the next second, an unknown force was keeping her suspended.

" Suicide's not the answer dear!" Shima cried as she grabbed Hinata's ankles. Hinata's eyes became blank white comedically as she swung from side to side.

" I...I'm not committing suicide. I'm training!" Hinata said.

Shima looked down, the distance was nowhere near enough to kill. "...oh..." The Toad Sage then released Hinata, causing her to hit her head.

"ooouuuuu..." Hinata said as she rubbed her head.

" I'm so sorry dear are you o...k.." It was then that Shima recognized the young Hyuuga.

" Ah! I know who you are! You're the girl who saved Naru-chan!" Shima pointed.

Hinata recognized Shima right away as well. She wore a surprised look on her face. " Aren't you one of the Great Sage Toads? Yes, you helped Naruto-kun battle Pein."

" Hai, well I'm glad to see you already up and about." Shima the looked up at the short-cliff. " But what on Earth are you doing jumping off cliffs? that is a fine way to hurt yourself, especially after what just happened to you."

" Ohh..." Hinata looked in the lower right corner. " I was...trying to increase my body's pain tolerance."

Shima's eyes grew wide. " Dear, that is quite extreme! You could break your back!"

Hinata was shocked then looked down closing her eyes, tilting her head away shamefully. " I know...I just need to try new methods. I'm just trying to get stronger."

Shima blinked a few times. " Well you should try methods that are a little safer." she lectured.

" Hai, this method does not seem to be working very well for me anyway." Hinata said.

" Actually...I don't even know your name." Shima concluded.

" Oh, of course, I am Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata bowed her head.

Shima's eyes widened slightly, how could she have not noticed in the first place? The eyes were a dead giveaway. She knew a good deal about the Byakugan. Shima had only seen a few Hyuugas in her time. From what she had heard, they were typically a little conceited. But that didn't seem to be the case with this girl.

" Tell me Hina-chan, why would you take such drastic measures in the first place?"

" Well..." Hinata was embarrassed to say. " Pein took me down quite easily, my body hurt so badly I could barely move."

"...I see." Shima said. " well...I do wish you luck, I hope you will find a safer method."

" Arigato Great Sage Toad." Hinata said bowing.

Shima took her leave, as she left Hinata began practicing her kata. Shima picked up her basket, before she left she turned to watch Hinata continue to struggle.

######################################

Another chp done, more to come soon, please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line, the difference bing Hinata were to get more screentime, because I think she got barely any in the manga after the Pain battle. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

####################################################

Hinata was returning from her bizzare encounter with the Sage Toad. She reached the tented areas and was heading back to her own tent.

" Hinata." Hiashi's voice firmly said aloud.

Hinata stopped in her tracks, she didn't know where her father was staying, but as it turns out she walked right in front of his tent. Hinata took a deep breath. She knew this wasn't going to be good. She lifted a flap of the tent and bowed before Hiashi, who was in a sitting position ehind a coffee table.

" Come sit down." Hiashi said.

Hinata complied as she sat before her father.

" Hinata...why?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata looked up at him.

" I understand you weren't just defeated by the Akatsuki. He had left you for dead. You threw your life away willingly...and for what? For him?"

Hinata drifted her eyes away. " I...just wanted to help him."

" Hinata...I do not know what bizzare reltionship you have with Uzumaki Naruto, but he is a jinchuurikki, and you're in love with **that**?"

Hinata took offense to the word **that** as if implying Naruto wasn't a person.

" Hinata, perhaps I should share a part of the blame in this fact, but honestly, is your self-esteem really so low that you don't think you can possibly do any better than **that**?"

There was the word again. Hinata's head which was slunked down rose to meet her father's eyes.

" He is a Hero Oto-sama, he saved the villagers." Hinata said.

" He may be a hero now. But in a month or so after this has died down, he will still be the Kyuubi. Then the villagers will begin to despise him again, and if by some chance you associate with him in that manner, you will also receive that hatred and spite from the villagers, and you will bring great shame upon our clan."

Hinata looked down shamefully.

" Hinata..." Hiashi said. " ...set yor sights a little higher."

Hinata merely nodded.

" That is all." Hiashi said.

Hinata bowed. She then walked out of the tent.

At Shima's household, she sits at the kitchen table, the events of running into Hinata weighing on her mind.

**((( Flashback)))**

" I'm just trying to get stronger..."

**((( End Flashback)))**

Shima uncrossed her arms. " Right."

**The next morning...**

Hinata's alarm clock went off. Her hand went up to stop it as she rose from her slumber. She was getting ready to go train again, until...

" Gooood morning Hina-chan!" Shima said, standing beside her sleeping bag.

" Ahhh!" Hinata said in shock as she yanked her cover up to her chest. She was completely caught off-guard.

" Quite jumpy aren't you?" Shima teased.

" G-Great Sage Toad..." Hinata said.

" Please, my name is Shima."

" Sh-Shima-sama, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked curiously.

" I just want to have a talk with you." Shima said.

" Oh...Ok..." Hinata said, a bit confused.

Hinata was seen sitting in a secluded part of the forest, listening attentively as Shima sat on a rock.

" Hina-chan, you said before you wanted to get stronger right?" Shima said.

" umm hai..." Hinata said.

" Well, rather than risking killing yourself, perhaps you would like to observe other methods." Shima said.

" Well...I guess...so." Hinata trailed off.

" Eh? Speak up! You want to? Yes or no!" Shima said.

" Hai! Hai!" Hinata said shocked to attention.

"Good, follow me."

Shima and Hinata walked only a short distance until Shima opened a scroll.

" Hina-chan place your hand on my back." Shima said.

" Hai." Hinata complied.

Shima slapped her webbed hand down and before Hinata knew it, she found herself in completely unfamiliar territory.

" Where did we go?" Hinata asked.

" We're on Mt. Myoboku. This is where Naru-chan trained." Shima said.

Hinata looked around in amazement. " This is where Naruto-kun learned those new techniques?"

" Hai."

" This place is just amazing." Hinata said.

" I guess it has it's charm, of course I've been here so long I guess I'm used to it. Pa never takes me anywhere for a vacation." Shima complained.

Hinata followed Shima while continuing to look around the amazonious topography with great wonder, everything was several times bigger than it is in Konohagakure. She then saw the surrounding mountainous regions.

" I will have to talk to Pa but I think we can help you, I think it would be a nice way of thanking you for what you did." The purple Sage said.

Hinata's eyes grew wide. " Sh-Shima-sama...are...are you offering...to train me?"

" Hai, that's why I brought you here." Shima said.

Hinata's eyes gleemed as her face was shrouded in awe. She honestly did not know what to say.

" But I must warn you..." Shima started. " It can be very tough and it is for those who do not give up."

Hinata's hands tightened. " Shima-sama...I promise you, I will not give up." Hinata bowed down to The purple Sage. " I promise you I will put my full being into the training."

" Ha! That's the spirit! I like where this is going already! I'm sure Pa will also be on board!"

**Moments Later...**

" Absolutely Not!" Fukasaku shouted.

" Why Not?" Shima yelled.

" You can't honestly expect her to do this training! She has nowhere near the chakra for it!" Fukasaku said.

" I'm not talking about Senjutsu! I'm talking about helping her out to get stronger!"

Fukasaku scratched his head. "Besides the obvious points, she's a Hyuuga and after all don't Hyuugas know everything?" He said sarcastically. " You can't fill a cup that is already full! I have no time for arrogant students!"

" You're not even giving her a chance! She's not your average Hyuuga!" Shima said.

" Oh did she tell you that? What a surprise! Let me guess, she thinks she's a cut above the rest of the Hyuuga right?"

" No you old fool! She's a nice girl!"

" Dah! How dare you call me an old fool! We're the same age!"

" Don't change the subject! Did you already forget what the geezer said?" Shima yelled.

**(((Flashback)))**

Shima and Fukusaku sat in their respective areas before the Great Toad Sage.

" A student?" Fukasaku said.

" Hai."

" We just had a student you old geezer! Naru-chan! Have you become so senile that you're fortelling prophecies already past?" Shima barked.

The elder sage chuckled.

" Shima-chan, this student will be a different one. This student will have great eyes." The Great Toad Sage said.

" Eh? Great eyes?" Shima said.

" Hai Shima-chan, you will be the one to discover the student." The great Sage said.

**(((End Flashback)))**

"That is completely coincidental!" The husband said.

" No Way!" Shima yelled.

" Look it can't be her! You made a mistake!" Fukasaku yelled.

" Why? Because it's a girl? The geezer never specified what sex the student would be! You know that!"

" No! Because it's a Hyuuga girl!"

" Listen! She's the one who ran out and saved Naru-chan! Whether you want to admit it or not, her actions saved your life!"

" Nonsense!" Fukasaku said.

" Really? If she hadn't stepped in, Pein would have captured Naru-chan and everyone he killed, including you would still be dead! I think for all that, the least we can do is make her stronger!"

Fukasaku scratched his head and sighed.

" Just go outside and meet with her!" Shima commanded.

" NO!"

Outside the household Hinata waited.

The household began shaking in all directions from shouts and ribbits from the old couple. A large bead of sweat dropped down the back of Hinata's head.

Suddenly, the arguing ended with a loud clang, as if from a frying pan. Suddenly Fukasaku walked out towards Hinata. Hinata got down to her knees to be respectful, she absolutely had to make a good first impression.

" So, you are Hyuuga Hinata?" He said.

" Hai!" Hinata said bowing before her (hopefully) master.

" You're the girl who saved Naru-chan?"

" well...I'm the girl who tried...but I failed." Hinata said shamefully.

" Well I have good news for you. I have decided to take you on as a student." The sage said. Though smiling, he had a large throbbing lump on the back of his head.

Hinata heard the words ring in her ears. Her face began to quiver as her hands clenched the dirt underneath.

" Arigatou.." She said trying not to cry. " Arigatou..."

" But let me make a few things clear to you. First off I don't train quitters and I don't tolerate arrogance." Fukasaku said.

" Hai!" Hinata said still bowing.

" Second, Senjutsu training is absolutely out of the question for you."

Hinata looked up. " Sen...jutsu?"

" Hai, I trained Naru-chan in this. That was how he managed to become a sage when he fought Pein."

" (gasp) I see." Hinata said.

" But, the difference is Naru-chan has an immeasurable amount of chakra so he can do it. That's the only way it can work. I can already tell, your chakra's so-so, but it's nothing like Naru-chan's."

" Oh..." Hinata said.

" Not to worry. There are many methods in which we can still help you improve." Fukasaku said. " Are you ready to work hard Hina-chan?"

" Hai!" Hinata said standing.

" Are you ready to push yourself to unkown limits?"

" Hai!" Hinata yelled.

" Good. We start..."

Hinata was all worked up thinking they were going to start immediately.

" First thing tomorrow morning."

Hinata stood white-eyed and dumbfounded. " Oh..."

Fukasaku then hopped away.

" Arigatou!Arigatou Great Sage!" Hinata said.

Fukasaku walked back inside. " I'll try with this girl, but I don't think she'll get far."

" Stop being such a pessimist!" Shima commanded.

##############################################

Another chp done. hoping to get more to you soon. Please RXR!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

##################################

**((( Hinata's Flasback)))**

6 year old Hinata was walking back from another tough training session with her father, which once again ended with his disappointment. Her head hung low, Hinata opened the door to inside the main home.

Just then Hinata's mother came out from the kitchen. " Hi Honey." She said with a loving smile.

" h..hello Oka-san." Hinata said meekly.

Her mother had seen that look on her daughter's face all too often to know what was wrong.

" Another tough day with your father?" She said somewhat dissatisfied, but not with Hinata.

Hinata looked down shamefully.

" Honey..." He mother said putting her hands on her shoulders. " Don't worry, it will come to you." she said smiling.

Hinata returned a weak smile.

Her mother could tell she was still very doubtful of herself. " Hinata..." She started. " I can tell...you're going to be truely great one day."

Hinata was shocked. She looked up at her mother in awe. " great...me?"

" Mm-hmm. A mother knows these things." She said smiling.

**(((End Flashback)))**

Hinata was startled awake. Day had begun to break. She sat up looking at her hands.

_" Oka-san...I didn't forget what you told me." _Hinata's hands clenched. _" I promise...I will become great, just like you said."_

Later...

Hinata wore her traditional black training outfit as she stood ready for her first lesson in Mt. Myoboku. Fukasaku stood across from her.

" Alright Hina-chan. Now before I can train you, I feel I should know to some extent what you can do. Since you're a Hyuuga, I assume you know Gentle Fist, correct?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai."

" Good, I can't remember the last time I fought a Gentle Fist user. So why don't we have a spar?" Fukasaku said.

" Spar?" Hinata said.

" Yes, of course, a contest. Your Gentle Fist vs. My Frog Kumite."

" Oh..Ok." Hinata said.

" Alright then, come at me." Fukasaku said.

Hinata was not expecting to kick things off. However she got into her stance anyway then came after the Sage. Hinata threw dozen strikes at her teacher, but at a slower pace because she did not want to go all out against someone who might decide to stop training her if she does so. Fukasaku was however, dodging everything with ease. He could tell Hinata was not coming full force.

A few minutes had passed.

" Stop." Fukasaku said.

Hinata stopped immediately.

" Hina-chan. Something tells me you're not coming at me with full force."

" I..." Hinata started embarrassed.

" I believe the reason you might be holding back is because you think it would be rude coming at your teacher at full strength." Fukusaku said.

" Well I..." Hinata said. " I'm sorry."

" I see." Fukusaku said. smiling.

Hinata's eyes which lowered shamefully snapped back up. She got hit so hard in the midsection she was sent hurtling back, rolling on the ground before she met her destination in the nearby lake.

Gamakichi who was watching from a distance burst out laughing. Hinata spalshed back up gasping for air and swimming back to the shore. She climbed onto land breathing heavily while soaking wet.

" Awww, did the little Hyuuga get all wet?" Gamakichi said.

Hinata looked up to see her teacher standing before her. " Now you see, I don't feel bad about that one bit. So neither should you."

Hinata slightly narrowed her eyes. She had failed before, but she can't ever recall being laughed at. It was an experience that did not settle well with her. She stood back up facing her teacher.

" Hina-chan...come at me." He said.

Hinata took a deep breath as she held up her palms and stepped back with her right leg.

_" Hmm, I can feel it now. She's gonna come at me serious this time. Well...better be ready." _Fukasaku thought.

Hinata dashed at the Sage Toad with greater speed this time. The Sage Toad witnessed a barrage of palm strikes, but as quick as they were he still managed to dodge each strike.

" Hm, much better." Fukasaku said.

Hinata spun into a sweep kick, to which Fukasaku hopped into the air to avoid. As Hinata thrusted a palm strike at him, the Sage grabbed her hand and threw her over his back. Hinata spun on the ground but immediately stoppped herself and dashed back at Fukasaku, as hopes of not giving him time to think.

Hinata continued fighting valiantly she began aiming for pressure points on the Toad. As Hinata double thrusted both hands trying to strike his tenketsu, Fukasaku weaved between both hands grabbing them, shocking Hinata.

He then took her by the wrist and flipped her with ease. But Hinata shot back up attempting a high kick. However, much to her astonishment, Fukasaku leapt high and landed on a cliff above. Hinata was shocked at how high he leapt in just one simple jump.

" What's wrong? Not giving up on me are you?" Fukasaku said.

Hinata's eyes winced slightly as she jumped from ledge to ledge leading up to the top of the cliff. As soon as she reached it she continued by charging Fukasaku with an open thrust, which he dodged easily. Fukasaku threw up a knee, to which Hinata blocked , however the force from the attack knocked Hinata several yards away.

As she flipped back to her feet, Fukasaku was already above her ready to throw down a kick.

" Kaiten!" Hinata yelled. Fukasaku merely stomped his feet against the blue vortex to hop away from it.

Hinata stood back in her stance.

" Hm, so that's the Heavenly Whirl. Ok, not bad."

Hinata came at Fukasaku again palms a blaze. He still managed to dodge them though. Fuaksaku then came down and swept Hinata's feet from under her, causing her to land on her back. As soon as her back hit the ground, Fukasaku placed his foot on Hinata to pin her down, to which was very successful, Hinata couldn't get back up and wondered how such a small creature could generate such force.

" I think that's enough." He said.

Hinata was breathing heavily.

" Well Hina-chan, your skills are...Ok at best." The Sage said.

Hinata's eyes drifted to the side, dissapointed in herself how she couldn't even lay a finger on the Sage. Fukasaku noticed this.

" But stick with me and you can go far." He said encouragingly.

" Hai Sensei!" Hinata said.

" Oi! Lunch is ready!" Shima called out.

" Hm, shall we break for lunch?" Fukasaku said.

" Hai sensei." Hinata said.

Moments later Hinata looked down her "lunch" which consisted of large grubs with grasshoppers on the side.

_" Umm, does Shima-sama know I'm not a toad?" _

" Eat up dear. You'll need your strength for training." Shima said.

" Oh, hai. It...smells so good, I-I can't wait to try." Hinata smiled.

**Later...**

Hinata placed her hand on her girgling stomach, not believing what she just ate moments ago.

" Hm, I thought it was just Naru-chan. But I guess alot of people don't like Ma's cooking." Fukasaku joked.

" Oh no no, it's not that, I just well, never ate grubs before." Hinata said.

" Hm, well come on. I want to introduce you to someone." Fukasaku said.

" Hai." Hinata responded.

Moments later Hinata was kneeling before the Great Toad Sage. Shima was present as well.

" So you are Hyuuga Hinata. It is a pleasure to meet you." The Great Sage said.

Hinata was just in awe of him. Not only because of his great size but also his presentation. He seemed to smoke a pipe similar to that of the Hyuuga elder, Hinata thought it somewhat funny, though they share that one habit, it seems that would be the only thing they have in common.

" Hai Great Sage. I am honored to be allowed to receive training here." Hinata said.

" I see well I will not keep you waiting."

" Hai Great Sage." Hinata said.

" Come Hinata, time to continue." Fukasaku said.

" Hai sensei."

" Fuka-san, wait. I would like to have a word with you." The Toad Sage said.

" Very well. Hina-chan, wait for me near the lake we were at." Fukasaku said.

" Hai Sensei." Hinata said bowing before taking her leave.

" So she's the one right geezer? The one you prophecized about." Shima said.

" Hmmmmmm..."

Fukasaku and Shima waited.

" No." The elder Toad said.

" NANI!" Both Sage toads said in unison.

" She seems like a very kind girl but I am sorry Fuka-san, that is not the student."

" You senile old toad! Everything happened just the way you said it! I discovered her! You said great eyes? She has the Byakugan! Everything came to fruition just the way you said! How could she not be the student?" Shim bellowed.

" Ma! Get a hold of yourself!" Her husband said.

" I am sorry...but no." Said the toad.

" So...should I continue to train her?" Fukasaku said.

" Yes you will!" Shima cursed. " You already gave your word! Besides I bet this old toad can't even remember who I am half the time."

" Fuka-san, I see no reason for you to stop training her. The student simply has not revealed itself yet." The Great Toad said.

" Very well."

Moments later Fukasaku came hoping up to Hinata. " So my dear are you ready to continue your training?"

" Hai sensei!" Hinata said happily.

Fukasaku smiled, the girl had some grit. He couldn't deny that. So he decided to spare her the news he had just heard.

#####################################################

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

##################################

" Please! I'm begging you..." Naruto said crouched in the snow. " Spare Sasuke, PLEASE!"

The Raikage looked down at Naruto. " Those whom seek respect in the shinobi world should not be so quick to bow before others." He said walking past Naruto. " You'll never make it far in our world if you continue to act so stupidly boy..."

With that, the Kumo group walked past the crouched Naruto.

" Idiot." One of the female Kumo nin called him as they walked by.

Naruto grasped the snow beneath him, angry at himself for his failed attempt.

" Come on Naruto..." Kakashi said helping him up.

**On Mt. Myoboku...**

" Hina-chan. Time to employ a new method. Your technique is very solid. But you lack stamina . So we're going to try a somewhat drastic measure to improve this, Alright?" Fukasaku said.

" Hai." Hinata said.

" Good."

Suddenly small, multi-colored toads wrapped themselves around Hinata's wrists and ankles, much to her sutaarprise.

" Sensei...wh-what are they doing?" Hinata asked.

" They're assisting with your training." He said. He then gave a nod.

With that, the gullets of the toads expanded and Hinata keeled over falling straight to the ground.

" Hina-chan...let's just have a simple walk today." Fukasaku said.

Hinata tried to move but found the weight of the toads incredible. She found herself barely able to move.

" What? It's nice day. We should enjoy some scenery." Fukasaku said hopping away.

Hinata knew exactly what his game was. She gritted her teeth and began to crawl grunting and gasping with each move.

" Come on now. I'm old, could die any moment, don't want to spend too much time waiting around." Fukasaku said.

" (gr!) Hai!" Hinata said as she pushed more effort into the training.

" Hmph 'atta girl." Fukasaku said.

Most of the day consisted of Fukasaku hopping around as Hinata was forced to keep up. At one point Hinata stopped as she was gasping for air with sweat dripping down her face.

" Hm? You're not done already are you?" Fukasaku said.

Before Hinata answered she couldn't help but remember those words spoken to her.

_" Why does someone weak like you try to resist?"_

Hinata looked up at Fukasaku, though exhausted she nodded no and continued to crawl. Fukasaku nodded as he continued hopping while Hinata continued to struggle after him. Hinata did not see it, but there was a slight smile of pride on the Sage's face.

Hinata continued as teacher and student continued their "stroll" through the lands, they came across a cave behind a waterfall. Even during her excrutiating crawl, Hinata's curiosity wasn't dulled. Activating her Byakugan she peered into what was inside the cave.

" Curious?" Fukasaku said.

Hinata gasped, she did not want her teacher to think she was not concentrating on the training.

" G-Gomen. I didn't mean to let my eyes wander." Hinata pleaded.

" No worries. I'll show you what's in that cave sometime but I'm afraid it's nothing that can help you." Fukasaku said.

" H-Hai, arigatou." Hinata said.

Nightfall soon came and Fukasaku turned to his pupil.

" (Yawn) I'm tired from all this walking around, what's say we call it a night." Fukasaku said.

He watched the young kunoichi breathing heavily. She raised her head, her eyes meeting his. " Please sensei...just a little longer?" She asked.

_" She wants to keep going? Hasn't she had enough?" _He thought. " Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded.

" Hold that thought." Fukasaku said taking a large leap away.

Moments later he arrived home. Going inside he approached his wife.

" I'm hungry and tired. But she insists to keep going." Fukasaku said.

" So why are you here then?" Shima said.

" Can't you train her for a little bit, after all you're the one who discovered her." Fukasaku complained.

" Of course! Once again I have to finish your job!" Shima said storming out.

" Arigatou Ma!" He said as he sat at th table.

As Hinata continued crawling Shima appeared before her.

" Still in the mood to go eh?" Shima said.

" Ha-Hai." Hinata said.

" Ok Hina-chan. Let's continue then." Shima said as she hopped beside her.

" So Hina-chan. Have you and Naru-chan gone on a date yet?" Shima asked.

Hinata's eyes became white in shock. " Nani?"

" After you said you love him I assume he asked you out." Shima said.

" H-How did you find out about my confession?" Hinata asked.

" Hmmm, let's see..."

" Ko told Tsunade..."

"Tsunade told Shizune..."

" Shizune told Temari..."

" Temari told Kankuro..."

"Kankuro told Gaara..."

" Gaara told the Raikage..."

" The Raikage told the Mizukage ..."

" The Mizukage told Bunta-chan..."

" Then Bunta-chan told me."

(A/N: Know some of that may not make much sense but thought it would be funny.)

Hinata was frozen her eyes large and white.

_" Does literally everyone know? How am I ever going to live this down?" _She thought.

" So, how did Naru-chan respond?" Shima said.

" I...we haven't talked about it." Hinata said.

" Ne? Why not?"

" We just didn't get the chance."

" What are you waiting for?" Shima said.

" I well, I can't..." Hinata trailed off.

" What's the problem? You tell the boy you love him then do nothing ?"

Hinata looked down at the ground.

" Listen!" Shima proclaimed shocking Hinata.

" Just like anything else in life, Love is a battlefield! If you don't go after the man you want, someone else could snatch him away! Then what are you left with?"

Upon hearing those words, Hinata couldn't help but think of a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

" Make the effort to fight for him! If it don't work out at least you tried!" Shima yelled.

Hinata drifted her eyes up to the Sage "...Hai Shima-sama."

" Good, now come on!" Shima yelled.

As she hopped away, Hinata crawled after her.

Later, Hinata went to sleep in a small room prepared for her courtesy of the Sages.

**(((Dreamscape Flashback)))**

It is nightfall and Hiashi and Hinata's mother are sitting at the kitchen table.

" Oh so she's having alittle trouble with the high kicks, don't get so worked up over little things." She said.

" It's not just her kicks, it's her palm strikes, her footwork, everything." Hiashi said.

" Oh my goodness, listen to yourself, you could have a little patience with your daughter. "

" Some of the elders...are beginning to complain." Hiashi said.

" Oh I see, well since the elders are in such a hurry to butt in, perhaps they would like to assist with her training." She said drinking her tea.

" Would it kill you to take this seriously?" Hiashi complained.

"...it might." She joked.

" At her age I could already perform the Heavenly Whirl." Hiashi said.

" Well, she's not you is she?"

" And you coddling her every 5 minutes is not helping." Hiashi said.

" Oh I see, so it's my fault." She said jestingly.

" I didn't say that." Hiashi said.

" I'm her mother, it's my job to coddle her."

Hiashi took a deep sigh as he drank his tea.

" And you wonder why she loves me more." Hinata's mother said.

Hiashi was startled, he nearly dropped his tea, looking at his wife in disbelief and a sense of hurt in his eyes. The head-mistress couldn't help but chuckle bringing her hand to her mouth.

" Well well, the great leader of the clan Hyuuga Hiashi, so stern and strong, turns to jelly when he thinks his little girl loves someone more than him." She said. " I was only teasing you."

" That is not funny." Hiashi said.

He found his wife's hands rubbing across his shoulders as she slid them across his chest. Her forehead meeting the back of his.

" Husband...don't worry. I can tell our daughter's going to be great someday."

" Great... Hinata...?" He said with some disbelief in his voice.

" Hai, I don't know, maybe it's mother's intuition or something, but when I look into her eyes I can just tell she's going to do great things one day."

" (sigh) Her performance in the dojo tells a different story." Hiashi said.

" Husband...trust me."

Outside the kitchen on the stairwell. 6 year old Hinata crouches behind the rail in her night gown.

**(((End Flashback)))**

Hinata was startled awake. She looked down at her hands shaking. She clenched them then looked up.

" Okaa-san...arigatou...you had faith in me even when nobody else did. I promise I will be great." Hinata said to herself.

####################################################

A/N: I have absolutely no idea if Hinata's mother is still alive or not. But something tells me she's not, so I'm gonna run with it. I also have no idea whether or not she was a ninja in any way. But I'm working on it.

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

##################################

Days passed, Hinata stood in a crane stance holding out a tea-cup in each hand and balancing out another on her raised foot. Normally this would not be a problem, but with the toad weights weighing on her limbs and the fact that she was in the middle of a lake atop a large lilly pad pushed her chakra control to it's limit.

Beads on sweat dripped down Hinata's face as she closed her eyes trying to maintain her balance. Her foot slowly began to tremble. Unable to sustain her control, Hinata fell into the water, rolling off the lilly pad. She attempted to swim up but the weight of the toads was bringing her down. That was until a webbed, green hand grabbed her arm and brought her back up.

Hinata gasped for air looking up at Fukasaku.

" Again..." Fukasaku put bluntly.

Hinata went onto the lilly pad ad refocused her chakra.

" You need better control if you're going to make it in this training Hina-chan." Fukasaku said.

" Hai sensei." Hinata focused her chakra to her feet, Fukasaku placed the tea-cups with water and placed them back in their positions.

Later...

Hinata was pushing a boulder-like seat up a small hill with Fukasaku sitting at the top. Hinata performed continuous double palm-strikes to force it up the hill, only pushing it a short distance.

" Come on..." Fukasaku said. " s'no good. Put some energy into it."

" Hai." Hinata took a moment to gather some strength, she then double-palm struck the boulder, sending it a little further than she had in her previous attempts.

" Better." Fukasaku said.

Hinata was later seen practicing her kata (the wieghts still on.) as Fukasaku provided a long stick to fend against it.

Later Hinata once again found herself eating insects and the like for a meal. Though, after training a little while with the sages, she did not mind it quite so much as she did a short while back.

" Hina-chan, on the lake today, that wasn't bad but you need to put even more focus into your chakra control." Fukasaku said.

" I will sensei." Hinata said. Hinata's eyes drifted to the lower left. "Ummm...Fuka-sama?"

" Hmm?" Fukasaku blinked at her.

" Do you remember...when we passed by that cave the other day?" Hinata asked.

" Oh that's right! I haven't shown you yet have I?" Fukasaku said.

" Well...what's in there?" Hinata asked.

Fukasaku smiled.

Later, Fukasaku and Hinata walked inside the caved area behind the waterfall. The inside area seemed to be surrounded by water, however there was a small shore of land in the middle. On that land sat a large, peculiar toad statue. However, it was not like the numerous statues littering the area, this one had a large grin on it's face as it held it's hands together sitting Buddha style.

" What is this?" Hinata asked.

" The father of the Great Toad Sage. This statue is not like the others you've seen around here." Fukasaku said.

"Oh..." Hinata said.

" The statues you've seen around here are shinobi who've tried to master Sage chakra and failed. When they fail to master Nature Energy, their body turns to the shape of a toad and they turn to stone."

Hinata's eyes widened in horror. She had no idea the origins of those statues.

" However, this one is different. This was the previous Great Toad Sage, on his final day he turned to stone. But... he left behind a special techniqe."

" Technique?" Hinata asked.

" Hai, those that can manage to lift this statue are worthy to train in Senjutsu." Fukasaku said.

" Really?" Hinata said. " I bet Tsunade-sama could lift that with one hand." she said to herself.

" Hmm, I have no doubt Tsunade-chan could lift it. But you see it's not a matter of brute-strength." Fukasaku said. " It's a matter of your level of chakra. A shinobi could have the talent to use their chakra to increase their strength, but if they haven't a sufficient amount, it will do no good. The reason Tsunade-chan could do this is because she has a great amount of chakra, but all that means is that she is worthy of the training."

" I see..." Hinata said looking up at the toad statue.

" But unfortunately, I can already tell you don't have anywhere near the chakra necessary to lift this statue. I'm sorry." Fukasaku said.

" Oh...ok.." Hinata said, putting her hands behind her back shamefully.

" But hey! There are other ways to get stronger. Don't worry so much child." Fukasaku said.

" Hai." Hinata said.

Fukasaku hopped away, as Hinata followed after him she looked back at the statue.

Hinata continued her rigourous training throughout the day.

**Elsewhere...**

" Nani?" Naruto said. " Sakura...what did you just say? I don't think I heard you right."

" You heard me Naruto...I said I love you."Sakura said." I don't care about Sasuke anymore. I was foolish to ever love him."

" Sakura...I don't get it."

" I've just come to my senses that's all. Can't you at least listen when a girl is confessing her feelings to you?"

Naruto's demeanor changed to that of a serious one. He **has **listened to a girl confess her feelings to him, and he knows the difference between a confession that is real and one that is fake.

" Sakura, what...the hell happened?"

" Nothing! I just fell for you isn't it clear?"

Sakura then closed in on Naruto to hug him.

" Sasuke just keeps slipping further and further away, but you Naruto...you've always been right there."

A/N: "You're my silver medal" is basically the underlying meaning of that comment.

" You're a hero to the village now. The villagers love you, and I'm just one of them."

The hug just fueled Naruto's rage.

" Sasuke's crimes just keep growing. I can't even recognize him anymore. But Naruto, I can touch you, that's why from the bottom of my heart I..."

" Sakura! Stop it! This isn't funny!" Naruto said grabbing her by the shoulders.

Sakura was stunned.

" What? I've fallen for you. I lo-" Sakura stated.

" I can't stand people who lie to themselves!" Naruto barked.

Later that night Hinata dragged her exhausted body back at the campsite. Reconstruction was going very well, she wondered how long it would be before she would be able to live in the village again. However, she was not going to give it too much thought. At this point all she wanted to do was go to sleep. When she arrived at her tent, she saw Ko waiting for her.

" Ko-kun. What is it?" Hinata asked.

" H-Hinata-sama..." Ko said as his eyes angled behind her.

" Where have you been?" Said a stern voice behind her.

Hinata turned to see her father standing before her. " O-Oto-sama..." Hinata said in shock. " Wh-what brings you over here?"

Hiashi took a step toward her. **" Where..have..you..been?" **Hiashi put bluntly.

" I...I have been out training." Hinata said.

" Have you?" Hiashi said.

" H-Hai..." Hinata said trembling.

" You haven't been seeing Uzumaki Naruto I trust." Hiashi said.

" n-No Oto-sama, he is not even here right now."

" Good. Come." Hiashi said as he walked, expecting Hinata and Ko to follow after him. Which they did obviously.

Hinata arrived at a very large tent, upon following her father inside she saw Neji in training attire.

" Hey Hinata-sama..." Neji said.

" Ohayo nii-san." Hinata said smiling.

" Hinata, I want you to demonstrate your kata that you created." Hiashi said.

" you...do...?" Hinata said, she was so exhausted from her training today, she could barely stand.

" Yes." Hiashi said.

"o...k.." Hinata said, mustering up all the energy she had left.

Hiashi came to sit beside Hanabi as they watched on. " Watch Hanabi. I expect you to learn your sister's form."

" Hai." Hanabi said.

Neji took up his stance and Hinata took up hers.

" Begin!" Hiashi said.

Upon that word Hinata keeled over.

" Hinata-sama!" Ko said.

Neji stood white-eyed and shocked. " I didn't do it!" he said.

Exclamation marks appeared over Hiashi and Hanabi as their eyes widened.

Hiashi was alarmed. But upon further inspection, z's appeared to be eminating from the Hyuuga girl. She had practically exhausted the last of her chakra getting ready in position and had passed out.

" Huh...I guess she was training...a bit too intensely from what it seems." Hiashi said.

A/N: My lame attempt at a Hyuuga humor moment.

####################################################

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

##################################

In the fortress of the Land of Iron, 2 shinobi are being held for interrogation.

Suigetsu waits while being held in a tank depriving him of any chance for escape. Jugo waits being chained up, covered with multiple tags designed to counter chakra.

While 2 Samurai were already keeping watch on them, one holding Suigetsu's already broken blade, 3 more samurai entered the large room.

" I want to know why you attacked our base." The samurai in the middle said.

Neither Suigetsu nor Jugo said anything.

" Have it your way. We have methods of getting information." The samurai said. " Starting with the big one."

The samurai beside him approached Jugo. Suddenly the main samurai felt a presence behind him.

Suigetsu smiled. " Finally!"

The samurai turned around to come face to face with an orange mask and Sharingan eye.

Moments later...

All but one samurai had been killed. Their lifeless bodies strewn about the floor.

" You're both lucky I am in need of shinobi. Otherwise I would've just left your worthless hides here." Madara said.

" Hold up. Almost forgot something." Suigetsu said. He walked over to the samurai that was still alive. Beside him was the Executioner's Blade. " This is mine." Suigetsu said before decapitating the samurai.

" You're taking that?" Jugo asked. " It's broken."

" It's still got alot of fight in it!" Suigetsu said.

" If we're done children, let's jet." Madara said as a vortex surrounded them, making them disappear.

In Konoha...

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She awoke in her sleeping bag. She came outside her tent to see that Ko was sitting nearby.

" Ah! Hinata-sama, you're awake!" Ko said.

" Did..nii-san beat me so quickly that I didn't even see it coming?" Hinata said, joking about herself.

" nnnooo, you beat yourself." Ko said.

" I see." Hinata said. " I'm so embarrassed."

" Hinata-sama, really, you musn't push yourself so hard in practice." Ko said.

" Hai Ko-kun. I will be sure to pace myself next time." Hinata said. " Was...Oto-sama angry?"

" He did seem flustered. But he can't get mad that you trained hard."

" I must have looked like a fool to him." Hinata said.

" I believe he got over it. It was him who brought you back to your tent after all." Ko said.

Hinata couldn't believe what Ko had just told her. " He did...why would he do that?" She assumed her father would just have a servant do it.

" Hinata-sama, please eat something. You need to replenish your strength." Ko said.

" Oh Ko-kun, I'm not really at all hun-" suddenly a loud growl came from within Hinata, embarrassing her fiercely. " Well...maybe I could eat something."

Later, Hinata was eating breakfast with Ko.

" Oh Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama said you put alot of strain on yourself and suggested you go to a hotsprings to relax your muscles." Ko said.

" Suggested?"

" Well...not suggested...more like told" Ko smirked.

Hinata giggled. " I see."

Later, Hinata was seen in a hotsprings laying back.

Hinata was walking back to the campsite.

" Hinata! Yo!" Kiba said.

" Kiba-kun, where have you been?"

" Sakura-san had me come with her on a mission."

"Oh. So what's up?"

" Nothing really, I'm just distracting you."

" Distracting me? What..." Suddenly, Hinata found 2 hands slapped down on her shoulders.

" Gotcha!" Naruto yelled.

" Gyah!" Hinata shouted in surprise.

"You're not running away this time!" was what Naruto was about to say next, that was if he had not caught an elbow to the nose from Hinata, knocking him down.

Hinata turned around in shock as Naruto fell back. Her face turned tomato-red, and her eyes white. " Naruto-kun!" She said.

" Hinata...why?..." Naruto said.

Hinata suddenly became light-headed and fainted.

Kiba witnessed the entire ordeal. " Bwwwaahahahaha..." he burst out laughing as he hit the ground.

Moments later...

Naruto was sitting against a tree with cotton swabs in his nose. Hinata inspected the damage with her Byakugan, her face still flushed with embarrassment.

" There seems to be nothing broken. Naruto-kun I am **so **sorry." Hinata said.

" Hinata...this is like the second time you beat me up." Naruto said.

Hinata gasped slightly in shock.

" Oh yeah, I remember, that whole thing with those imposters?" Kiba said.

Hinata spun to Kiba. " I-I thought he was the enemy!" She pleaded.

" So why this time?" Naruto said.

" Well Naruto-kun you scared me!" Hinata said.

" Well how else was I supposed keep you from running away?" Naruto said.

Hinata opened her mouth but nothing came out. She sank back pushing her fingers together.

" Oi Kiba, you think you can get everyone together?" Naruto said.

" Sure." Kiba and Akamaru then took their leave.

Hinata suspected it was a tactic to leave them alone, making her blush even fiercer.

" I guess that wasn't the smartest way to confront you huh?" Naruto said smiling.

"..." Hinata continued pushing her fingers.

" Hinata..." Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him.

" We need to go. I have to talk to all of you..." Naruto said. " It's about Sasuke."

Hinata's eyes widened.

Later...

Ten-Ten's fist pounded the paneling behind her. " You're going to fight Sasuke alone? And you think we're just going to let you!"

" Ten-Ten's right Naruto, we can't let you have your way on this. This is a problem for the whole village."

Hinata stood back completely shocked at what Naruto expected them to do.

" This is what you meant by explaining it when you get back? We're all ready to kill Sasuke man!"

Hinata's eyes winced at Kiba's words, perhaps he should have not been so quick to speak for everyone.

" Look, I'm not trying to be selfish on this." Naruto said.

" Naruto, you're not planning on turning around and protecting Sasuke are you?" Shikamaru said.

" No, I'm not defending him." Naruto said.

" Naruto, if Sasuke was so weakened from his fight with Danzo why didn't you finish him there?" Neji asked.

" Madara was there to! It wasn't that simple!" Sakura said.

" Naruto, you're as strong as they come, I know you could've beaten Sasuke if..."

" No." Naruto said. " At the level he's at, I couldn't."

Everyone was silent.

" What do you mean?" Chouji asked.

" I mean I can't let any of you fight Sasuke, I'm the only one who can."

" Naruto...what in the world happened? You have to tell us." Neji said.

" I will when the time is right." Naruto said.

Everyone was silent.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head to Ichiraku's."

Naruto took his leave. Hinata looked off after him. Her brow was furrowed, she did not approve of the plan of action Naruto was taking.

Later...

Hinata was walking past Ichiraku's.

" Hey it was nice chattin' with ya Naruto-san!" A leaf shinobi said walking out.

" Arigato!" Another one said.

Hinata looked inside to see Naruto was enjoying ramen as usual.

" Looks like you got yerself a fanclub now Naruto." The famous ramen chef said.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he continued to slurp.

" H-Hai...N-Naruto-kun is a celebrity now." Hinata said lifting a flap.

Naruto turned to see the Hyuuga heiress at the entrance.

" Hey come on, don't make fun." Naruto said.

" Naruto-kun...you deserve it. You are a hero after all." Hinata said.

" Yeah, well you helped you know." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed.

" Hinata..." Naruto said. " Come join me."

Hinata was hesitant at first. But then she remembered Shima's words of advice.

" O-Ok." Hinata said blushing as she went to sit beside him.

" What will it be Hinata-chan?"

" May I have Miso please?" Hinata asked.

" Coming right up."

" By the way Hinata have you been doing some new kind of training?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's blush intensified. " Hai."

" I can tell you seem stronger than last time I saw you."

"a...arigatou."

" Hee-hee, somebody better tell Neji you're gunnin' for his spot." Naruto said.

" Oh..I..I could never be like nii-san." Hinata said.

" Hey, people thought I could never be like Sasuke, and look what happened." Naruto said.

That was the bell that reminded Hinata why she came to talk to Naruto. Her order came up. " Itakadimasu." She said.

Hinata split her chopsticks. " Naruto-kun...what happened?"

Naruto stopped eating as he looked over to Hinata.

" We all know how close you were to Sasuke. But this is not a burden you should have to bare alone." Hinata said.

Naruto looked down at his ramen. " I'm the only one who can fight him Hinata. That's all."

" But why? You're not even sure you can defeat him. We're your comrades Naruto-kun we have to help you."

" Hinata...after seeing what happened to you when you fought Pein...never again."

" Oh..." Hinata said gently placing her chopsticks down. " I see...I would be in the way."

" Wha...no! That's not what I said!" Naruto said.

" It's ok Naruto-kun...I understand." Hinata said placing her money on the counter.

" No Hinata! That's not it!" Naruto said following after her.

" Please Naruto-kun, I understand I'm too weak."

" No!" Naruto said.

Hinata walked away.

" Hinata!" Naruto called after her.

" Son, in time you'll understand that women are the most complex creatures on the planet." Tsuchi said.

Later, Hinata was once again on Mount Myoboku training. This time she was trying to catch Shima, while wearing the toad weights.

" Are you Ok dear? You seem a bit distracted." Shima said.

" Oh, it's...nothing really." Hinata said.

" Is it Naru-chan? (gasp) he didn't turn you down did he?"

" Well...no...we talked but we didn't really discuss it."

" Listen dear one thing I have learned after being married for so long...men are idiots. Being the superior sex, we are obligated to at times ignore and forgive the moronic things they say and do."

Hinata smiled. " Ok."

" Good, now don't think we're taking a break here because we're not. Come get me!" Shima said jumping.

" Hai!" Hinata said going after her.

**Meanwhile in Konohagakure**...

Hiashi was looking all over the campsite for Hinata, until he came across Ko.

" Ko." Hiashi said walking up to him.

" Yes Hiashi-sama." Ko said at attention.

" Where is Hinata?"

" Well sir she informed me she was going to go train." Ko said.

Hiashi's eyes widened in disbleief **"Again?"**

" Hai." Ko said.

Hiashi took a deep breath as he ran his hand over his hair.

Moments later...

" Hanabi." Hiashi said.

His youngest daughter was finishing lunch while a branch maiden sat beside her. She looked to her father.

" It is time to train."

" (groan) Oto-sama, we've been training all week, couldn't we take a day off?"

Hanabi soon found her father up close to her. He had stern glare upon her. His expression clearly said " Did you just talk back to me?"

Hanabi sighed. " Take this." She said handing her dish to the branch maiden.

" Hai Hanabi-sama." The maiden said.

**Back on Mt. Myoboku...**

Hinata walked inside the caved area where the Sage statue resided. She slowly looked out side and checked around with her Byakugan to see if anybody was nearby. However, there wasn't.

She walked up to the statue observing the large grin on the Toad. She knew she probably shouldn't but as she looked outside one more time she slowly grabbed a hold under the statue. She began to lift. However, she soon found herself grunting, no matter how much energy she was putting into it, she did not see the statue so much as budge.

Hinata let go breathing hard for some reason. She then attempted it again. She was not trying to be silent anymore, now she was pulling with all her might, however despite this, no movement occurred in the statue. Hinata kept pulling, she wanted to see if she could at least jiggle it alittle.

As Hinata pushed on she found herself becoming light-headed. She then inexplicably fell back from exhaustion.

_" What...what happened?" _Hinata thought, she soon passed out.

As her eye opened she saw Fukasaku staring down at her.

" Tried to anyway huh?" Fukasaku said pulling Hinata up.

" I...Hai sensei...I did." Hinata said.

" They all do, whether I tell them they can or not." Fukasaku said. " If you don't have the chakra to initially lift this upon first try it does no good to struggle with it. Because all you end up doing is exhausting your chakra."

Hinata felt quite ashamed of herself.

" Go home, get some rest then come back tomorrow." Fukasaku said.

"Hai Sensei." Hinata said.

**Later...**

Hinata was walking through the town at night-time as it continued construction which seemed to be going well. The Hyuuga manner itself had even been rebuilt, though she was sure it was due to the Hyuuga's interference.

Hinata thought back to when to lift the statue. " I was such a fool." She said to herself. " What made me think I could lift that?"

She went and sat on a park bench. " Maybe...I just need more training."

" Hinata!" Naruto said jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

" Hey, did you hear? 'Baa-chan's awake!" Naruto said.

" (gasp) Naruto-kun really? That's wonderful news!" Hinata said.

Naruto walked up to Hinata. " Hinata I'm sorry! I didn't mean it the that came out earlier, come on! Will you let me make it up to you?" Naruto pleaded.

**(Yamagasami plays in the background)**

Hinata was flushed. " No Naruto-kun...I was...acting like a brat. You're concerned about me, that was all."

Naruto rubbed his finger under his nose. " Well why don't we go somewhere and just talk. Let's not even bring up what's his face?"

" You mean Sas-" Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth. Naruto just said they should **not **talk about him. A sweatdrop came down the side of Naruto's head.

" Hai..." Hinata said still blushing. " I would like that."

Later, Naruto and Hinata were at an ice cream parlor (Same on Sakura was once at.) sitting across from eachother at a table.

"...and that's when I hit him with the Rasengan! Pein never knew what hit him!" Naruto said.

Hinata listened with great interest hearing how Naruto defeated Pein. Little did she notice that alot of the surrounding people at the other tables were also listening in. Alot of them started clapping, only then did Naruto notice it was not only Hinata listening to his story. He then became a little embarrassed.

" Didn't know I was entertaining a crowd." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. " Guess we shoulda' gone somewhere more private."

" Naruto-kun, you should enjoy your acknowledgement. You deserve it." Hinata said.

" Hinata..." Naruto said, finally deciding to bring it up. " What you told me, before you fought Pein..." Hinata grew fiercely blush. " I never knew... you felt that way..."

Hinata's face grew red. " we-...well..."

"...Hinata...I-"

**" HINATA!"** came a booming voice, stunning both shinobi, as well as half the people around them.

**(Yamagasami stops)**

Hinata gasped. She turned to see Hiashi .

" O-Oto-sama." Hinata said trembling.

" Oto-sama?" Naruto said looking taking his focus off Hinata and on the man standing by her. _" So wait...is that the guy Neji was talking about at the Chuunin exams?"_

As Hinata's father approached, Hinata stood before him, with her head down.

"Oto-sama, I wasn't..."

" Hinata, you home **NOW.**" Hiashi said grabbing her arm.

" Hey you don't have to get rough with her." Naruto said standing up. " We were just tal-.."

**"And You!" **Hiashi said pointing at Naruto. " If you **ever** come near my daughter again **I Will Kick Your Ass!" **

Naruto put his hands at his side. " Yeah I'd like to see you try." He thought he whispered low enough under his breath. He then looked at Hiashi who was scowling at him.

_" Oh crap did he hear me?" _Naruto thought.

" Oh would you?" Hiashi said getting into Gentle Fist form. " Hinata, get behind me." Hiashi said.

Hinata looked around, the commotion was drawing attention from everyone in the shop and even passers by.

" Oto-sama please..." Hinata pleaded with her father. " ..you're making a scene." she said, getting emotional.

Hiashi looked around, he saw that he was in fact making somewhat a spectacle of himself, which is not ok for the head of the Hyuuga clan to do. He turned to Hinata. " Hinata, you are to come home this instant."

Hinata's eyes looked shakily over to Naruto. Then back to her father "...hai.."

Hiashi began walking away in a dignified manner.

" Hinata...why do you let him treat you like a 5 year old?" Naruto said.

" Naruto-kun, I..."

" Hinata! Come!" Hiashi said.

" Naruto-kun...he's...he's my father..." Hinata said before following after Hiashi.

Naruto slumped back over to his seat. " What just happened here?"

####################################################

This chap is much longer because I got carried away, I'm not going to make it a habit.

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

##################################

Hinata was training especially hard today with Fukasaku. She was coming at him with more ferocity than normal.

" Hina-chan, you ok?" Fukasaku asked.

" I'm fine, please let's keep going." Hinata said getting back into stance.

" You're coming at me awfully serious today. You mad about something?"

" No I..." Hinata stopped as she looked at the ground. " It's just... my father."

" Eh? What happened? You grounded or something?" Fukasaku asked.

" Not that, worse..." Hinata said.

**(((Flashback)))**

Hinata was sitting on the floor, across the coffee table was her father sitting in the same position.

" Hinata, I apologize. Perhaps I was not clear about wanting you to stay away from Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata looked up at him.

" I do not want you associating with him...at all." Hiashi said.

"...but.."

Hiashi slapped his hand on the table. **"But What?"**

Hinata remained silent.

" Is that how little you think of yourself?" Hiashi said.

Hinata's head slumped back down. " ...oto-sama, you don't know him."

" Know him? I don't have to know him. I know what he holds inside him, and that's all I need to know . Hinata...could you imagine a life with him? Could you imagine just walking down the street and having everyone look at you in disgust?" Hiashi said." You know he would not be accepted by our clan. You know this!"

"...I know Oto-sama...I know our clan would not accept him."

" My God...Hinata..." Hiashi said.

Hinata looked up at him.

" Could you imagine having the jinchurikki's children? Can you imagine how disgusting that is!"

Hinata slid her hand across her midsection.

" Hinata, you are my daughter and I will not sit idly by and watch you throw your life away." Hiashi said. " When you are a parent one day you will understand. In the meantime I forbid you to associate with Uzumaki Naruto."

**(((End Flashback)))**

Fukasaku scrathed his head. " Oh boy..."

" I love my father, and I don't want to disobey him. But Naruto-kun..." Hinata trailed off.

Fukasaku looked at her.

" Hina-chan, I 'aint the type to tell a girl to go against her old man's word. I'm no good in these situations. Alls I can say is you'll be 18 before ya know it and after that, it's your life."

Hinata smiled weakly as she looked at the ground. " If only it were that simple..." She said to herself.

" Hina-chan..." Fukasaku said.

Hinata looked at him.

" You know...about the 9-tails and Naru-chan, right?"

Hinata nodded yes.

" Whaddaya think about that?" Fukasaku said.

Hinata placed her hand over her chest as she thought back to the times she witnessed him being shunned by the villagers. She then remembered as she was laying impaled by Pein, she saw in a blurred vision a red beast attacking the Akatsuki leader.

" You know...being a jinchuurikki... it's no easy life...probably not much easier for someone dating one." Fukasaku said.

Hinata blushed " Na-Naruto-kun and I aren't dating."

" But you want to right? If that happened, some people won't like it. Yer father might have a point on a few things, ignorant as they may sound."

"...I...have dealt with rejection before." Hinata stated. " If I can handle it from my own family, I can certainly handle it from mere strangers."

Fukasaku looked at her. " Hina-chan, it takes a special kind of strength to be with a jinchuurikki. It's one thing to say it, but it's a real challenge for those who try to be with one."

Hinata continued to look down at the ground. She then smiled as she shot her head up " I enjoy challenges."

The Sage Toad was surprised by the statement. He then smiled. " Alright, no more chat. Let's burn out some of that anger of yours."

Hinata was already coming at Fukasaku, almost catching him off guard.

**Somewhere on an island near Kumogakure...**

Naruto battles against his darker half. The 2 unleash a barrage of shadow clones to join the fight, turning it into a gigantic brawl.

" How long are you gonna keep going like this you moron? Didn't I make it clear that you can't beat me?" Dark Naruto says.

" I'll think of something, no way I can lose to someone like you!" Naruto said.

" You really are stupid. Someone like me? You are me!"

" That's a bunch of crap!" Naruto said charging.

" The villagers appreciate you now, but where were they before that? Where do you think they'll be a year from now?" Dark Naruto said.

Naruto stood there his eyes widened and left speechless.

" As long as you carry the 9-tails, nobody will ever really care about you!"

" That's not true!" Naruto said.

He thought back to his comrades. He also thought back to how Hinata defended him against Pein.

" What? Hinata?" Dark Naruto said. " The only reason she thinks she loves you is because she doesn't even know what you are inside."

Naruto was shocked.

" You know as well as I do, if she saw you...the real you..." Dark Naruto said referring to the 9-tails.

Naruto locked eyes with his darker half.

" ...She'd run away **Screaming!"**

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He didn't say anything.

" Oh what? Are you gonna cry?" Naruto's dark half taunted.

Naruto's fist tightened as his eyes narrowed. He opened his right hand and a blue spiraling sphere appeared.

" Go to HELL!" Naruto screamed as he charged the Dark Naruto, who was charging him with his own Rasengan. The 2 clashed.

" gah!" Naruto said as he awoke from his position.

" Naruto, are you ok?" Yamato said as he ran up to him.

" I'm...I'm fine." Naruto said.

" What happened?"

" A guy like me appeared. He was..."

" What?" Yamato said.

" ...the darkness in me."

**Back on Mt. Myoboku...**

Hinata had finished out yet another tough day of training. However she found her body riddled with numerous cuts and bruises from going too hard.

" Look at you! You're a mess!" Shima said, referring to her injuries.

" Gomen-asai." Hinata said. " I have some salve that should help."

" That won't cut it!" Shima said. " Come with me."

Shima and Hinata walked outside. " Oi! Gamatento!" Shima yelled. Foricng Hinata to cover her ears in shock.

Suddenly a large black toad with yellow eyes and red bumps on it's back appeared before them. He was large but only a little bigger than Gamakicki and his brother.

" She's hurt." Shima said pointing at Hinata.

" What does he do?" Hinata asked.

" Gamatento's saliva has healing properties like you never seen before. He'll heal you in no time."

" Saliva...?" Hinata said somewhat grossed out. " So...how do we do th-" Suddenly, before Hinata could finish her question, she found a large tongue wrapped around her. Before she could do anything else, she was snapped into his mouth.

" Don't struggle dear, this is making you heal!" Shima said.

Suddenly, Gamatento brought his face to the ground and let Hinata slide out of his mouth. Hinata sat up, raising her arms up as saliva oozed off her. She looked like she was about to cry from being covered head to toe in druel. However, there were no signs of any kind of injury left on her.

" It 'aint pretty, but it gets the job done." Shima said.

" Sh-Shower please." Hinata said.

Later that night, Hinata was trasnported back home, via reverse summoning.

She slid the door of the newly built Hyuuga compound.

" Hinata-sama." Neji said.

" Oh nii-san." Hinata said with a smile.

" Come spar with me, oh...and try not to fall asleep this time." Neji teased, causing Hinata to pout.

Moments later, the Hyuuga teens met outside at the Hyuuga training grounds. Neji and Hinata bowed. This was not intended to be an all out match but merely a light spar.

" So I heard what happened between Naruto and Hiashi-sama." Neji said as he sparred.

" (sigh) Hai."

" Everyone's talking about it in fact. Did Hiashi-sama, really use the words "Kick your ass"?"

" Hai, I have never heard Oto-sama use such language." Hinata said.

Neji jumped back. " Haha! I would've given anything to be there to hear that. That's so unlike him. Naruto must really get under his skin."

" Nii-san, it's not funny. Oto-sama told me I was forbidden from being friends with Naruto-kun."

"...nani?" Neji said.

" I mean...even if Naruto-kun doesn't return my feelings, I don't see why we can't be friends."

" I don't agree with it, but Hiashi-sama...is just looking out for you. That's what fathers do." Neji said.

Hinata almost laughed. Maybe that was what regular fathers did for their daughters, in the case of her and her father, they did not have the most typical of relationships." My father is looking out to make sure I don't embarrass him."

" Hinata-sama..." Neji stated. " I know the relationship with you and Hiashi-sama is strained, but I can tell, he does care about you."

" Besides..." Said a voice sitting at the porch of the training grounds. Hinata and Neji looked to see that it was the Hyuuga head elder smoking his pipe. " It would be pointless for Hiashi-sama to do that, because embarrassing him is what you do best."

Neji's eyes narrowed at him, while Hinata looked to the ground.

" I begin to think you look for things to embarrass him." The elder said.

"Elder, that is uncalled for." Neji said.

" Remember your place boy. It is not you whom gives me orders."

Neji was not about to start mouthing off to a man who could turn his brains to jelly.

" With all the shame and disappointment you put your father through your whole life, now you bring him even greater shame, by making a public display of fraternizing with the Kyuubi, then Hiashi-sama himself is forced to make a spectacle of himself by having to confront the beast in an uncivil manner."

Neji looked over at his cousin, not believing that she was just standing there and letting the Elder cut her down like that. Hinata just stood there with her hands behind her back.

" All for a jinhuurikki that from you just said, may not even return your feelings."

Hinata's eyes quivered.

" Be thankful Hiashi-sama still even bothers to call a weak girl like you daughter." The elder said. " Be even more thankful your mother isn't here to see what a disgrace you've become."

Hinata's eyes lit up in shock as she looked at the elder. Neji's eyes widened. Who the hell did the elder think he was?

" (sigh) I remember the day you were born...and your father had such high hopes for you." said the elder.

Hinata waked in through the sliding door leading into the house. Neji followed after her, but not before shooting the elder a deathful glare.

" Hinata-sama!" Neji called.

Hinata walked down the hallway and into the landing area.

" Hinata-sama please wait." Neji said.

But by the time Neji caught up, Hinata had closed the door behind her. Hinata walked through the village, past the gates and into the forest. From there she opened up a scroll. Biting her thumb, she slammed her hand down.

Suddenly she was back on Mt. Myoboku, though it was still night time, with her Bykaugan she made her was to a certain caved area. She was then seen unzipping her jacket. Before her stood the statue of the previous Great Toad Sage.

####################################################

A/N: Now to those of you who say that part where dark Naruto brought up Hinata didn't happen. I say, who knows how long that fight lasted before Naruto snapped out of it. I'm just saying. It would be cool if like near the end of the series they showed that in like flashbacks or something. IDK! Or even the next Naruto Shippuden movie, maybe...it's all wishful thinking. Also the reason I'm showing scenes from the manga is so you can get an idea of what Hinata is doing while Naruto was doing his thing, considering she has had little screentime since her confession. Also you should view this in anime setting.

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

###################################

Hinata looked up at the Toad Sage statue. Next what could be heard was the unzipping of her jacket. She flung her jacket over by the side of the statue. Underneath, a black mesh shirt was revealed. Hinata looked up at the statue, she then looked back down at the base of it. The elder's words still rang through her mind.

She made her way over to the statue then grabbed a solid hold under the base. Whatever common sense that would tell her she had already expended a good amount of chakra in her training earlier today didn't seem to enter her mind. All she could think about was the elder's words. After getting a solid grip, Hinata heaved up, her heart beating more rapidly. She felt herself once again getting fatigued, however she merely shook her head in hopes of snapping out of it, she continued to heave, but try as she might, the statue showed absolutely no signs of budging. Hinata continued to struggle. She soon found herself having less and less strength with every attempted lift. She continued until a knee dropped. Hinata attempted to get back up but her other knee soon followed. Hinata's eyes drifted closed as she fell over.

**The next day in Konohagakure...**

The Hyuuga head elder was sitting at his coffee table finishing some paperwork when he heard his door slide open. Before him stood Hyuuga Hiashi.

" Hiashi-sama, what brings you by?" The elder said, going back to his paperwork.

" Is what Neji told me true about what you said to Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

The elder simply continued with his paperwork. " Hiashi-sama, you've done everything you can with that failure, and how does she show her appreciation? She mewls like a brat about not getting to see that demon. I have no doubt everything Neji told you was true. I put her in her place. She wanted to throw a tantrum like a child, so I treated-" The elder was stopped when a hand gently pushed his coffee table away from him.

As he looked to his side, he saw Hiashi kneeling down beside him, staring at him intensely. The elder merely met his gaze not showing any intimidation.

" You...will **never**...speak that way to my daughter again...and you will certainly not ever bring up her mother...if you do, you will have to deal with me."

The elder stared dead into Hiashi's eyes. " Hiashi-sama, do you dare threaten me?"

" I am telling you I will not tolerate such belittlement of her." Hiashi said as he got up and walked to the door.

He slid it open.

" Hiashi-sama, once a failure, always a failure." The elder said. " That's a fact."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed at the elder. " I have given you my warning." Hiashi slid the door closed behind him. Walking away, Hiashi didn't which to be more angry about. How the elder treated his daughter or the fact that 5 years ago, his attitude towards Hinata was not much better than the elder's.

**Later...**

" Kiba..." Neji said coming up to meet him. " Any luck?"

" No, can't find her anywhere." Kiba said.

Neji was growing concerned. God, what he'd give for a match against the head elder without the curse seal.

**On Mt. Myoboku...**

**(((Dreamscape Flashback)))**

7 year old Hinata was helping her mother load her supplies into her Jonin vest. Suddenly her father walked in.

" Hinata, I need to speak with your mother. Please wait outside." Hiashi said.

Hinata bowed as she walked out. Hiashi came in close to his wife, seeing her Konoha headband around her neck.

" What's up?" Hinata's mother said.

" I don't want you to go." Hiashi said.

"(sigh) Husband...we've been over this." She replied.

" You are the head-mistress of the Hyuuga house. This is beneath you." Hiashi said.

" Honey, I have a responsibilty to my team." She said.

" And what about the reponsibility to your daughters?" Hiashi said.

" Of course they come first. But I need to set a good example for them that not walking out on your teammates is the first step to becoming a great Ninja."

Hiashi sighed as he shook his head.

Hiashi's wife simply smiled. She then gently wrapped her arms around his waist. " Dear, this is a simple mission. It won't get out of hand."

Hiashi's face remained stern. " You always say that, and half the time you're wrong."

Hinata was standing by the doorway looking through the crack.

Her mother made a somewhat pouty face as she looked at Hiashi's stern look. She then took her fingers and tried to make him smile.

Hinata's mother gasped.

Hiashi blinked as his frozen exterior became that of concern. " Wh-what is it?" Hiashi asked.

" You almost smiled! Quickly, we have to alert the Hokage!" Hinata's mother said in dramatic fashion flailing her arms in the air.

Hinata brought her hand to her mouth giggling at her mother's antics.

Hiashi sighed. " Why must you make light of everything? Someone of your stature...are you not embarrassed to perform the tasks of common Jonin? Maybe if you were to lead a Hyuuga team, or even members from prominent clans, it could be more understandable. But this team of yours, they're merely commonors, they are not worthy of your leadership."

Hinata's mother looked abit shocked at Hiashi's statement. " Dear, our status with the clan...it does not make us any better than any other shinobi. I certainly hope you're not teaching Hinata that."

"..."

It was then Hinata's mother noticed her daughter was spying on them. She signaled her finger to her lips for Hiashi not to say anything. Suddenly, Hinata could no longer see her mother. She looked around as much as she could through the crack when suddenly her mother appeared behind her.

" Gotcha!" Her mother yelled tickling her daughter.

Hinata burst out laughing.

" Thought you could be sneaky with your mother huh?" She said continuing to tickle her daughter.

Hinata continued laughing until her father slid the door fully open.

" Hinata, did I not specifically say wait outside?" Hiashi said.

Hinata's laughing came to a halt. She knew her fatehr was angry with her. But then again, he was like that alot lately.

" Oh Husband relax, she's just concerned about me, just like you are."

She then came down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. " Be good for your father sweety and help out with your sister."

Hinata nodded.

Hinata's mother made her way out the sliding door. " And remember honey, you're going to be great one day."

After saying her goodbyes, Hinata's mother dashed off.

**(((End Dreamscape Flashback)))**

Hinata's eyes opened. Before her stood Toad Sage statue. She looked up at it as she brought herself up. Her eyes were dimmed, regardless she got back up and despite depleting most of her chakra, she continued to lift. A tear slowly made it down her face.

_" Be even more thankful your mother isn't here to see what a disgrace you've become."_

_**(Man of The World plays in background.)**_

Hinata placed her forehead against the toad as she breathed heavily. It never really occurred to her how her mother would have treated her if she had seen what a failure she turned out to be. Would she be the same kind warm person she always had been? Or would she view her as a disgrace like her father does.

Hinata's eyes narrowed. A few more tears came down her face. She continued lifting.

" Hina-chan?" Fukasaku said standing on the water near her.

She looked over at him. Was it morning already? How long was she unconscious for?

" I thought you went home last night." Fukasaku said.

Hinata quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. " I um...came back." Her voice quivering.

"(sigh) Hina-chan...what are you doing..." Fukasaku asked, he could palinly see what she was doing, but the question was more implied why she was doing it.

" I...I..." Hinata said clutching the statue, she was becoming emotional.

" Didn't I tell you that you can't do it?" Fukasaku said.

Hinata looked down at the ground. " Hai..."

" So why are you trying? You already tried once and it didn't work out for you." Fukasaku lectured.

He then noticed Hinata's eyes had shown signs of crying. Fukasaku thought perhaps something was wrong that would make the Hyuuga girl attempt such an impossible feet.

" Hina-chan...did something happen?" Fukasaku asked concerned.

Hinata looked down at the ground. She continued breathing heavily. " Please..." Hinata asked surprising Fukasaku. " ...please let me try."

Fukasaku was so dumbstruck he didn't know how to respond.

" (sigh) it's not a matter of trying. Either you can do it or you can't. That's the way it's always been."

The words made Hinata shrink back. She was fighting back tears of hopelessness.

" Look, I'm not trying to insult you or anything, but that's just how this test works." Fukasaku said sympathetically. " You're just gonna burn yourself out if you keep at it."

Hinata simply looked up at the statue, she the re-positioned herself and started lifting again.

Fukasaku's mouth practically dropped. " Di-Did you hear a word I just said?" He yelled.

" Please...please..." Hinata pleaded with him.

Fukasaku just didn't know what to say he just shook his head. " (sigh) Ma's making breakfast. I'll tell her you're here. When you've decided to stop wasting your time, come in and get something to eat." He then hopped away.

Hinata was angry at herself for angering the Sage Toad. Until she looked up at the statue and saw that grin on the statue's face, which frankly was beginning to annoy her. She continued to push herself.

###################################

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

###################################

**((( Dreamscape Flashback)))**

_" I want to be a great ninja. Kind like mother and strong like father."_

_**"Setting Sun plays in background."**_

7 year old Hinata was kneeling by a doorway as her father sat at an elevated level in the main area. His normally stern and stoic face now had a look of utter shock and pain. Hinata noticed 3 young shinobi in their late teens bowing in apology.

Hinata wondered what was wrong. She was especially concerned because her father whom had never been much for showing emotion was on the verge of fighting back tears.

Then she saw it. A headband was laid out before her father. She tried her best to think it was any shinobi in the world's headband but she couldn't deny it, she had held it so many times, she knew...it was her mother's. Which could only mean one thing.

Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes.

The next day, Hinata sat with the clan at her mother's funeral. She did her best not to cry and embarrass herself which was not as easy as she thought it would be. She looked up at her mother's smiling picture. She looked at her father who had his eyes closed. He seemed to be holding back his emotions though it seemed a challenge for him, which showed how much he truely loved his wife.

The next day her father and she were back in the dojo. Ko was kneeling to the side, holding Hinata's 2 year old sister.

Hinata was trying to perform a complicated kick, but fell to the ground.

" Again..." Hiashi said emotionlessly as he thumped his kendo stick to the floor.

Hinata breathed heavily as she got back up. She attempted again only to once again fall.

" Again..." Hiashi said more harshly, once again thumping his kendo stick.

Hinata just stood there breathing heavily.

" Is that it?" Hiashi said.

His daughter looked up at him stunned.

" Is...that...it? That's the furthest of your abilities?" Hiashi said.

" Hiashi-sama, please she-" Ko, who was kneeling aside started.

" Don't make excuses for her." Hiashi put bluntly.

Hinata looked down in shame.

" I do not feel like wasting my time today." Hiashi said as he walked out.

Hinata was on the verge of crying.

_" I want to be a great ninja...strong like father."_

**((( End Dreamscape Flashback)))**

Hinata once again awoke.

" Dammit...I did it again, I need to stop passing out." Hinata said.

" Well what do you expect?" Shima said coming up with a trey of food. " You continue to push yourself like that...your body can only take so much."

" ..shima-sama..." Hinata said.

Shima set the trey down near the statue "Eat something..."

" Hai..." Hinata said. " Shima-sama...arigato."

Shima nodded as she hopped away.

Upon entering her household, Shima found her husband waiting for her.

" Why are you encouraging her? It's clear as day she can't do it!" Fukasaku said.

" She's determined! What am I supposed to say?" Shima yelled.

" It's all a waste of time! She isn't going to lift it! She can't!"

" Let her decide if she wants to stop or not!"

" Then she'll think she gave up! Is that what you want? You always think you know best! Like it's some damned female intuition!"

" Don't you start with that now Pa! I'm in no mood!" Shima said.

Back near Hinata.

Hinata was quick to eat the food Shima had brought her. The constant depletion of her chakra had left her famished. Hinata probably did not know what day it was. She had passed out so many times she lost track.

" I hope nii-san isn't worried about me." Hinata said.

She then turned her focus back to the statue. Hinata was considering taking a break until she remembered.

_" Be even more thankful your mother is not here to see what a disgrace you've become."_

_" Why does someone weak like you try to resist?"_

Those words continued to haunt her. Her heart sank deeper into self hatred. Hinata got up seeming to have gotten a second wind. She then attempted to lift the statue once again. She then backed away panting. She made a handseal to focus her chakra. She then tried again, but focusing her chakra did no good. However that did not sway her from trying.

" Come on..." Hinata said to herself. " budge..." But to no avail.

Hinata stopped. She leaned against the statue to catch her breath. Lifting this statue really was more than just a matter of strength. Everytime she attempted to lift it, she felt like she had done an intense training session with the Sages.

But she continued...

**In Konohagakure...**

" Neji..." Hiashi said. " Have you found Hinata?"

" No Hiashi-sama. I thought maybe she was visiting Kurenai-sensei, but she said she hasn't seen her. Perhaps she went to train."

Hiashi was becoming concerned. _" Hinata...where are you?"_

**Back on Mt. Myoboku...**

Hinata continued her struggle. She looked up at the statue grinning, which only fueled her annoyance. A part of her wished she could go up there and smack that grin off it's face.

" Hina-chan..." Fukasaku said from behind.

Hinata looked to him.

" Why do you continue doing this to yourself? If you continue like this you'll get hurt. It's nothing to be ashamed of if you can't lift it." Fukasaku said.

Hinata panted as she looked back at the statue.

" Listen do you know how many men have tried to lift this statue over the centuries?"

Hinata looked at Fukasaku.

" Thousands. Do you know how many have succeeded? Perhaps a few hundred."

Hinata's eyes widened.

" Of all those men, do you know how many have ever mastered senjutsu training?"

Hinata looked at him.

" Two!" Fukasaku held up two fingers.

Hinata was shocked.

" Jiraiya-chan and Naru-chan!" Fukasaku said.

Hinata rested her forhead against the statue.

" Listen...I'll admit. When I took you as a student, I didn't think you would cut it in the training. And yes I thought it was because you were a Hyuuga. To be honest...I always found the Hyuuga to be an arrogant bunch."

Hinata panted.

" But today, I am proud to say that you have proven me wrong, and I am very proud to call you my student. But you have to accept there are some things in this world you just can't do!"

Fukasaku pointed to the statue. " This is one of them!"

Hinata's hands trembled as she held her position.

"Why do you keep trying? Why do you keep trying to do something I keep telling you you just can't do? " Fukasaku barked.

Hinata dropped to her knees. " I..." Fukasaku looked at her stunned. " I can't...I can't give up." Hinata said.

" It's not about giving up! Giving up is deciding not to do something that you know you can do!"

Hinata clutched the statue.

" You're like an apple trying to be an orange! It can't be done!"

Hinata lowered her head.

" Now...are you ready to stop this nonsense?" Fukasaku said.

Hinata looked back up at the statue. " Please...I know...I know I can."

Fukasaku was just speechless.

" Fine! Stay there for eternity trying to lift that thing!" Fukasaku turned and hopped away. " Kids these days. This generation...don't listen to word their elders say... think they know everything!" He shouted.

Hinata lowered her head shamefully. But she looked up at the statue. She was beginning to feel the Toad was mocking her with that grin. She got back up and continued to push herself.

" I have to do this...I have to."

**On the Kumo-Island...**

Naruto battles against the Fox's hatred.

" That's him, go away!"

" We don't want you here!"

_" I hate them all..." _Naruto thought as the darkness began to overshadow him.

" Disappear forever!"

" No Naruto...you belong here..."

Naruto is stunned to see a tall, red-haired woman stand before him.

" Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked.

Kushina simply smiled. " Why don't you guess Naruto..."

###################################

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

###################################################

**" Hell Yeah!" **Naruto shouted as he pumped his fists in the air!

" Wha?" Yamato said surprised

" Yo!" Killer Bee said.

" Naruto are you alright? What happened?" Yamato asked.

" Alot!"

" I feel ya nice man nice! The look on your face is cool as ice!" Bee said giving Naruto the fist bump.

" Were you able to control the 9-tails?" Yamato asked.

" Good stuff man, especially this...oh and that! Wait...you managed to pull that off Naruto? Snap!"

" You know it!" Naruto said victoriously.

" Will someone tell me what's going on?" Yamato yelled. " "This and that" tell me nothing!You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

" The 9-tail's chakra is sealed off within me, meaning I'm not going to be using it all the time, but..." Naruto remained silent for a moment.

Suddenly his body illuminated in a flash of yellow aura. " Look what happens when I do." His body also revealed the new seal in which to keep his newly attained chakra in check.

**On Mt. Myoboku...**

Hinata sat back to catch her breath. No progress whatsoever had been made with the statue. At this point even she was wondering why she was pushing on. She knows she hasn't gotten anywhere with it. She once again felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

**(((Dreamscape)))**

9 year old Hinata was being escorted by Ko through town. This was a few weeks after her loss to Hanabi in the Dojo.

Hinata as she walked she saw the blonde boy she had recently developed a crush on. However he was not exactly alone. He instead was talking with a slight blush on his face to a pink-haired girl, who just seemed to be annoyed with him.

This seemed to dishearten Hinata slightly.

" Hinata-sama? Are you ok?" Ko asked.

Hinata's eyes glistened slightly as she nodded yes.

Upon return to the Hyuuga compound, Hiashi was already on his way to the dojo.

" Hiashi-sama..." Ko bowed.

Hiashi looked down at Hinata, then back to Ko. " There will be no need for Hinata to come to the dojo. I will be training only Hanabi today."

Ko was stunned. Hinata looked shocked but then looked down to the ground.

" Where...where shall I take Hinata-sama?" Ko asked.

" I really have no preference what you do with her." Hiashi said, he then walked away.

Hearing the words made Hinata begin to tear up. Ko was speechless.

Ko knelt down and held Hinata's shoulders." Hinata-sama, your father did not mean that. He loves you very much."

Hinata nodded.

As she turned around suddenly, everything around her disappeared and everything around her was a mere white canvas. Suddenly a figure appeared before her. Hinata's eyes widened as her mouth hung ajar.

Before her appeared her mother. But she did not have the warm loving smile she alwas had when she saw her daughter. Instead her eyes were filled with sorrow and disappointment. This look horrified Hinata.

Her mother merely shook her head in disgust.

" I'm sorry Hinata...it seems I was wrong about you." She then turned around and faded away as she walked.

**(((End Dreamscape)))**

Hinata's eyes snapped open as she looked at the statue. Her voice began quivering with horendous shame and agony with each breath. She growled as she threw herself at the statue. She pushed herself harder than she ever had with the images of her last dream still fresh in her mind. Some people believed that her father was cruel to her, but the way Hinata saw it, it was she who hurt him first. It was not as if he hated her the day she was born. To the contrary, he in fact had high hopes for her, he believed she would grow up to be a strong Hyuuga and be a true beacon of his pride. But as she got older, she had shattered his world and hopes by displaying only what a pathetic weakling she was.(again this is the way Hinata sees it.)

Hinata screamed as her fingers began to bleed under the base of the statue. Regardless of how much her body begged her to stop, her heart would scream for her to keep going.

Her father had given her so much, and all she could give him back was shame and disappointment. But if she could just lift this statue, perhaps she could be the kind of daughter he'd want. But more importantly, she wanted her mother to rest knowing her oldest daughter did not grow up to be a loser, if she could just lift the damn statue...even an inch.

Hinata continued to struggle until...

**SNAP!**

Hinata stopped instantly, her eyes wide in shock, she looked down at her right arm, it seems she put so much strain on herself it broke . Hinata's breathing began to get heavier. As she took a few steps away she clutched her arm and screamed in agony as she dropped to her knees.

She leaned forward stopping herself from hitting the ground with her good arm. Before she knew it, her exhaustion had become so great that she was becoming dizzy.

_**" Despair plays in background."**_

Tears began dropping to the ground.

_" She's a Loser, less in ability than this 5 year younger Hanabi."_

The tears continued to stream down Hinata's face.

_" A failure will always be a failure."_

Hinata pounded her fist into the ground.

" FINE! YOU WIN!" She screamed. Intensifying her tears.

_" Be even more thankful your mother is not here to see what a disgrace you've become."_

" FINE! I DON'T CARE!"

Hinata looked up at that toad, with it's stupid grin looking down at her, mocking her, laughing at her, as if it found pleasure in her suffering. Hinata looked up angrily at it, suddenly she began to feel something bubbling up inside her.

" I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" She screamed, before she knew it her fists even with the broken arm were pounding against the statue.

" You're Right Oto-sama! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M A FAILURE! I'M A LOSER!I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER!" Hinata pounded away at the statue.

" You were wrong Okaa-san! I'll never be anything great! Because I'm a Failure! I'm Nothing! And I don't care!"

As Hinata's fists began swiping across the statue, they started leaving behind smeared streaks of blood.

" I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!"

Hinata looked up at the toad in her rage. It still had that damned grin on it's face.

She wanted to wipe the toad's mocking grin off herself. She once again grabbed a hold of the statue, with every ounce of her being she attempted to lift despite the agonizing pain on her arm, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was wipe off that damned grin.

" I DON'T CARE!" She screamed.

As she continued to put her body under unimagineable strain, she felt something within her heart. She hadn't felt that since her fight with Neji a few years back. She wondered if she was dying.

The fear of death quickly dissipated. Hinata gritted her teeth and continued. So what if she died? It's not as if anyone would miss her. Her father certainly wouldn't, he would probably be happy to hear about her death so he could make the daughter he loved head of the Hyuuga clan guilt free. Naruto probably wouldn't, it's not as if he'd ever return her feelings, he loved Sakura. He would most likely be over it in a matter of days. Neji wouldn't, after all if it weren't for her, his father would still be alive.

" Pa!" Shima shouted to him as she came in to investigate Hinata's scream. Fukasaku hopped in seconds later to observe Hinata in her rage.

" Pa! We gotta stop her! She's gonna kill herself!" Shima screamed.

**" I DON'T CARE!"**

The tears continued to stream down Hinata's enraged face. She hated everything, she hated her father, she hated being a Hyuuga, she hated Naruto, she even hated her mother, but most of all she hated herself. She began to hear her heart beating faster, every thump excrutiating. With the very last ounce of everything she was, she pushed herself. As she did she heard her heart pound louder and faster.

**" I DON'T CARE!"**

_" The Hyuuga have no need for her."_

_" You can never change."_

_" I kinda like people like you."_

_" Why does someone as weak as you try to resist?"_

_" You're going to be great one day, a mother knows these things."_

_" A failure will always be a failure."_

**" IIIIIII "**

**" DOOONN'T"**

**" CCAAAAARRRRRRRRRE!"**

Hinata's screams echoed throughout the caved area.

Suddenly, Hinata felt her heart stop, her Byakugan activated at full bloom. The statue that had mocked her, and had been the block between her and her goals suddenly flew from the ground in her hands.

Shima and Fukasaku sat there, their eyes wide open in utter disbelief. They saw Hinata, holding the statue higher than they had ever seen it lifted.

Fukasaku's mouth quivered. " ...impossible..."

Hinata looked up. She herself was in disbelief. Somehow she was holding the statue high in her hands. She then dropped it to the ground causing the surrounding area to tremble. As the statue hit the ground it tilted back, falling backwards into the water surrounding it, causing a large splash to rise up.

_**" Girei plays in background."**_

Hinata dropped to her knees, breathing heavily, the numerous tears staining her face and her arms covered with numerous cuts and scrapes. A dense aura surrounded her.

In a short distance, the Great Toad Sage resided in his chair" Ahh" The Great Toad Sage said. " I see the student has finally revealed herself."

Fukasaku hopped up beside Hinata, not taking his gaze of amazement off the statue. Shima's eyes quivered on the verge of tears.

Hinata continued to breathe heavily as she looked to her side at Fukasaku.

" Hina-chan..." Fukasaku said, still not taking his eyes off the statue. He continued to look in wonder.

Hinata looked puzzled.

" Have your wounds tended to and make sure you get a full night's sleep tonight." Fukasaku turned around. " Tomorrow...your Senjutsu training begins." He said as he hopped away.

Hinata was stunned.

#####################################################

A/N I don't know technically what color Naruto's new aura is. But people are telling me it's yellow, so until otherwise is proven, I'm gonna go with that. I also don't know how old Hinata was in ep. 166 I just took a wild guess.

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	14. Author's Note

Hello faithful readers. Just letting you know I intend to keep writing this fic. However since it has caught up to series as is. I may be influenced to go a little my own direction, now no I'm not gonna lay a barrage of oc on you, perhaps 1, possibly 2. But I won't get nuts. If down the road I read a new chp in series I feel I can work in, I will do so. Until then next chp will come soon.

Eye-bandaged Sasuke walks in.

" I don't think you've even actually shown me in the story yet." Sasuke said.

" Like you'd be able to read it anyway!"

" I'm the antagonist of the series, I should get more screentime."

" Well, you're not the primary or secondary character of this fic. I'll get to you soon eough. What are ya gonna do? Go cry to your parents? Ohhhhh...wait."

Sasuke stands silent. " You just wait til I get these bandages off. A black firey death is in your future." As he walked away, he bumped against the wall, afterwards tripped down the stairwell.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line, the difference bing Hinata were to get more screentime, because I think she got barely any in the manga after the Pain battle. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

#######################################

**2 weeks later...**

On Mt. Myoboku, Hinata sits under a large waterfall allowing the full force of the water to shower over her. After her outburst before lifitng the statue a few weeks ago, she seemed slightly calmer. Perhaps it was just letting out her emotions that helped her get her head straight. This in turn was helpful when it came to her Senjutsu training.

" Hina-chan!" Fukasaku yelled.

Hinata opened her eyes as she dashed over to her sensei.

" Hai Fuka-sama." Hinata said.

" That's enough for today. When was the last time you were home?"

Thinking back, the last time Hinata was actually home was after her first day of Senjutsu training.

**(((Flashback)))**

The sun was setting in Konohagakure and the door of the Hyuuga compound slid open as an extremely tired Hinata walked through.

" Hinata-sama!" Neji said as he came out.

" Nii-san." Hinata bowed. " I hope you weren't worried."

" Hinata-sama where have you been?" Neji asked.

" Just...just training." Hinata responded.

" Are you ok?" Neji asked.

" Oh, I'm fine, really." Hinata said.

" Hinata-sama, you should demand an apology from the Head Elder!"

Hinata smiled. " Nii-san, we both know he will not apologize."

" He will if Hiashi-sama backs you up!" Neji said.

" Nii-san please, don't make trouble. It's ok...in a way, I should thank him." Hinata said.

" Thank him? Why in God's name would you do that?" Neji said.

"...it's nohing Nii-san, don't worry."

**(((End Flashback)))**

Later in the Hyuuga manor...

Neji and Hinata were having a sparring match as Hiashi and Hanabi watched from the side. For a brief moment, Neji had Hinata on the ropes. Suddenly Hinata swooped down. A small smile crept onto her face as she swooped back up toward her cousin. Her left arm came up blocking Neji's right arm as her hand brushed across his eyes. Suddenly her right hand came up striking his shoulder and knocking Neji off his balance.

Hiashi immediately noticed the move and found it somewhat familiar.

With Neji off balance, Hinata came at him with a few more strikes.

" Hey!Hey! " Neji said holding up his hand.

Hinata gasped. She bowed in apology. " Gomen-asai Nii-san."

" Ot-Oto-sama...was that a Gentle-fist move?" A confused Hanabi asked pointing at Hinata.

" What the heck kind of move was that?" Neji asked.

Hinata then realized her blunder. " Gomen, my hand slipped."

" Hinata..." Hiashi said walking over. Hinata stood to attention.

" Your hand did not just slip. That was a technique. I know I've have seen it somewhere before. Where on Earth did you learn that?" Hiashi said.

" I..." Hinata blushed as she looked to both Neji and Hiashi. "..I..."

" Hiashi-sama." A Main house maiden said as she entered the training grounds.

The 4 Hyuugas looked to her.

" The elders...they have requested your presence." She said.

Hiashi turned back to Hinata. " We will discuss this later."

" H-Hai..." Hinata said embarrassed.

As Hiashi turned his back and walked away. Neji playfully pushed Hinata. " and don't slap me in the face." He said, but in a light-hearted fashion.

Hinata smiled.

**Later...**

" I see." Hiashi said. Sitting with his 2 daughters and nephew. The elders on the opposite side.

" Takigakure wants to help in this war, but they're hesitant to let shinobi from the other nations occupy their borders." Tsunade said, sitting at the head of the table.

" Hokage-sama. While you know you always have the support of the Hyuuga clan. We ourselves are a bit hesitant to just let our leader wander into unknown territory. May I ask, why you are incapable of going to speak with the leader of Takigakure?" Said the Head Elder.

" I was intending to do so. However, I have an obligation to meet with the other Kages tomorrow. I unfortunately will be unable to do both. That is why I thought as an act of good faith toward the village, it would be best to send the leader of one of the most prominent clans of our village to speak with them so to ease tensions." Tsunade said.

The elders spoke amongst themselves.

" This is merely a request. If you are uncomfortable with it..." Tsunade started.

" Hokage-sama..." Hiashi interjected. " I think it is a fine idea."

The elders looked at Hiashi.

" I think this would be an excellent opportunity for my daughters to see first hand how to negotiate with other villages."

The Head Elder narrowed his vision. Hiashi planned to take both daughters?

" As leader of the Hyuuga clan, I would be happy to take on this task."

Tsunade wore a smile on her face. " Hiashi-sama, I am very pleased you would do this for your village. Please let us know if there is anything we can do before you take your trip."

" Hai." Hiashi said.

As they adjourned, Tsunade looked over at Hinata.

" Hiashi-sama..." Tsunade said. " May I steal Hinata from you for a moment?"

Hiashi looked to Hinata who looked surprised that the Hokage wished to speak with her. He gave a nod. Hinata walked up to Tsunade bowing.

" Hai Tsunade-sama." Hinata said.

" Just wanted to let you know I'm happy you're ok. You were gone for a little bit a few weeks ago." Tsunade said.

Hinata looked to the ground. " I apologize."

" Thought you went rogue on us there for a minute." Tsunade teased.

Hinata was shocked." No, I would never."

Tsunade looked over to the Hyuuga Head Elder. Her eyes narrowed at him. " Hinata, the next time someone lays into you like that just come inform me."

Hinata's eyes looked over to the elder. " Hai Tsunade-sama..." Hinata said " I will."

**Later...**

Hinata was packing to prepare for the trip when she heard a voice by her door.

" Hinata, are you decent?" Said the Head Elder.

" H-Hai, I am, come in." Hinata said alittle nervously, she knew whatever the elder was here for, it was not to apologize.

The Head Elder slid open the door and closed it behind him. Hinata bowed to him.

" It is from my understanding that Hiashi-sama intends to take both you and Hanabi on this trip." The elder said.

" Hai. I was a little surprised myself."

The Elder stood there in his superior manner. " Hinata allow me to make something clear to you. I do not know what Hiashi-sama wants you there for, but consider your purpose there to be a bodyguard."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. Something in the back of Hinata's mind told her to scream at the elder, or at least tell him to go to hell.

" Hai elder, I will put their lives before my own." Hinata simply said calmly.

" Good." The Head Elder then took his leave.

As he exited Hinata's room he looked to the side to see Neji leaning against the wall. He had a scowl looking only at the ground.

" Neji...how much did you hear?" The elder said.

" Enough." Neji said.

" Good, know that the same applys to you. You , Hinata and Ko are nothing more than backup." The elder said as he walked away.

Neji came into Hinata's room. " Why do you allow them to do that to you?" Neji demanded.

Hinata sighed. " Nii-san, it's just not worth the aggrevation."

" Hinata-sama..." Neji said angrily.

**Elsewhere... In one of Madara's hideouts.**

" Jeez I'm bored!" Suigetsu said.

Jugo just sat there not listening to his comrade's complaints.

" Never thought I'd say this, but I wish Karin were here. She at least spoke to me." Suigetsu said.

" If you're bored, do something to entertain yourself. I am not going to sit here and listen to you gripe all day." Jugo said.

" This place is boring. Nothing to do around here! How am I supposed to entertain myself?" Suigetsu complained.

Suddenly, a dark figure with an orange mask appeared behind Suigetsu. As Suigetsu turned around, he found Madara's hand clasped on his throat.

" Did I not specifically say to keep it down? Sasuke is still recuperating. He does not need your big mouth waking him up." Madara said. Not wearing his Akatsuki cloak at the time.

" Suigetsu can't help that he has a big mouth." Jugo said to himself.

"Since you claim to have nothing to do. I want the two of you to rendevouz with Kabuto. He claims to have found something of interest." Madara said. " You're leaving...now."

"(Ktch!)" Suigetsu said.

**On the Kumo-Island...**

Naruto stood still looking across at a nearby cliff. He was in his newly attained fox chakra form.

Naruto took a deep breath as he disappeared in a flash of light. Only to have his body, face first, flat against just under the edge of the cliff. Naruto peeled back with a goofy expression on his face, headed toward the ground before numerous wood element sprouted from the ground to catch him.

" You're not focusing hard enough Naruto." Yamato lectured.

Naruto was frantically rubbing his nose in pain. " Well this isn't exactly easy!"

Killer Bee watched from the side.

**Later that night in Konohagakure...**

"Is everyone prepared?" Hiashi asked, wearing a tan cloak.

" Hai." Hinata said. While Ko, Neji and Hanabi nodded. All wearing the same type cloak.

" Very well. Let's be off." Hiashi said.

The 5 Hyuuga dashed off.

###########################

Hope you enjoyed this, please RXR!


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. But I would understand if they had to change a few things. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

###################################

The sun was settiing in a nearby town of Itagakure.

Hanabi surveyed their hotel room.

" Oto-sama, was this really all they had?"

" This will be fine for now. We are only staying until morning." Hiashi said.

" (sigh) They don't even have room service." Hanabi said.

Hiashi looked down at his daughter in shadowy form. " Are you complaining Hanabi?"

A bead of sweat dripped down Hanabi's head. " Oh no Oto-sama, this will work." She said in a panic waving her hand.

" Good. Now Ko, have you made arrangements?" Hiashi asked.

" a-arrangements?" Ko said.

" Hai, I thought you were going to make reservations at a restaurant." Hiashi said.

" I...I thought that was Neji's responsibility." Ko said in a sweat.

" Mine?" Neji said.

" So I suppose the end of this story is going to be we have no reservations anywhere." Hiashi said.

" Forgive me Hiashi-sama." Ko said.

Hiashi sighed.

" Oto-sama, I saw a market on our way here, perhaps I could make something." Hinata said.

Hanabi plopped down at a nearby bed. " I'll eat it if **you **make it Nee-chan, Oto-sama can't make anything good."

Hiashi looked at Hanabi with a popped vein in his forehead.

" Hai." Hinata said with a smile.

" Hinata, I will accompany you." Hiashi said.

" Hai Oto-sama." Hinata said.

**Later...**

" So how has your training been going?" Hiashi asked as he picked a box off the shelf.

" Oh...great actually." Hinata smiled.

" I'm glad to hear that." Hiashi said. " I can tell you've been working very hard lately."

Hinata blushed. " I'm just..doing my best."

Hiashi smiled. " Of course, that's all I ask."

Hinata smiled.

Hiashi's face turned back to that of seriousness. " Hinata..."

Hinata looked to him.

" Hanabi and I...we are planning another training trip since our last one got interrupted."

" Oh, I see." Hinata said.

" I would like you...to come with us." Hiashi said.

Hinata almost ran the cart into something.

" Oh, of course, I-I would love to." Hinata hoped her father was not having some sort of anurism.

" I believe Hanabi could truely learn something from your work ethic." Hiashi said. " Perhaps you could demonstrate some of your techniques as well."

The look of surprise and excitement on Hinata's face dimmed" Oh...hai, I would be happy to help." Of course, the only reason he would want her around is to make Hanabi stronger.

Hiashi noticed the disheartnened look on Hinata's face. Clearly he didn't say it the way he meant." But..." He started.

Suddenly a figure bumped into Hinata's side causing her to drop a box of ingredient.

" Oh, pardon me." Hinata said as she reached down to pick up the box.

Hinata did not see him but Hiashi looked at the figure continue walking as if nothing happened. The person that had bumped past Hinata was Suigetsu.

_" Kids these days...no manners at all." _Hiashi thought.

Later, As Hinata and Hiashi exited the store a tall firey-haired figure noticed them as he waited for his comrade. Jugo was quick to notice Hinata's Konohagakure headband.

Hiashi and his daughter went about their business. Jugo didn't take his gaze off Hinata.

" Oi, what's with you?" Suigetsu said opening his drink.

" Konoha shinobi are here." Jugo said.

" Ne?" Suigetsu then looked over at Hiashi and Hinata. " You mean that chick and the old guy beside her? What the hell would Konoha shinobi be doing out here?"

Jugo said nothing.

" Let's tail 'em just in case." Suigetsu said.

Jugo nodded.

Hinata and Hiashi arrived back in the hotel room with groceries.

" Hurry up Nee-chan. I'm dying of starvation." Hanabi whined.

Hinata quickly got to work, while Hiashi shot his youngest a glare for her impatience. As Hanabi noticed the glare, a bead of sweat dropped down her forehead.

Outside the hotel, Suigetsu and Jugo looked up at the room the Hyuugas were staying at.

" What do ya think?" Suigetsu said.

Suddenly a white substance appeared beside them. Zetsu's white form slowly emerged.

" They're Hyuugas from the Hidden Leaf." Zetsu said.

" Huh...so those are Hyuugas. Never actually seen one before. They got the Byakugan right?" Suigetsu said.

" Right. Those were not just any Hyuuga shinobi. I recognize the older one to be the leader of the clan." Zetsu said.

" For real? Why the hell is he all the way out here?"

" That I don't know." Zetsu said.

" What do you want us to do about it?"

" This would be a nice opportunity for us to get obtain the Byakugan." Zetsu said. " Such an easy opportunity should not be wasted. Wait until I give the order."

Suigetsu took his executioner's blade and swung it over his shoulders. "Solid."

" What about Kabuto?" Jugo said.

"He can be patient." Zetsu faded back into the ground.

Suigetsu looked up menacingly at the hotel room.

" What?" Jugo said.

" You know, a guy from my village fought a Hyuuga a long time ago...and ripped out his eye." Suigetsu said. " and put it in his own head."

Jugo was silent for a moment. " So?"

" So? Maybe I want one." Suigetsu said.

" How would that even work? You know nothing about it." Jugo stated.

" You know you've been a real buzzkill lately. What's up with you?" Suigetsu said.

Jugo stared at Suigetsu. " Aren't you the least bit worried about Karin?"

" Worried?" Suigetsu said. " Well...maybe a bit."

A/N: Suigetsu and Jugo apparently don't know that Sasuke cut though Karin to get to Danzo. As far as they know, she was merely captured by Konohagakure.

Jugo looked back up at the hotel room. " Perhaps Konoha would be willing to trade her to get back the leader of the Hyuuga clan."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. " Alive, right?"

**Later...**

At one of Madara's hideouts. Zetsu arrived back to check on Sasuke, whom he could see was up.

" Sasuke. You should keep resting until you're fully recovered." Zetsu said.

" Suigetsu...Jugo...they're not here." Sasuke noticed, regardless of having his eyes bandaged from having his brother's eyes implanted into him.

" They ran across some Hyuuga from the Leaf Village in a nearby town." Zetsu said smiling.

Sasuke stood silent.

" How lucky are we? With Madara-sama already out seaking Nagato's Rinnegan, we will be in possession of all 3 of the great Dojutsus." Zetsu said.

Zetsu's smile faded quickly as he saw Sasuke undoing his bandage.

" Sasuke! What?" Zetsu said.

Sasuke only revealed his right eye, which was still closed.

" Zetsu, take me to where Jugo and Suigetsu are." Sasuke commanded.

" Out of the question! You're not fully recovered!" Zetsu started.

" Zetsu..." Sasuke said, he then opened his eye to reveal a blood-shot Sharingan. " Now..."

**The next morning...**

Hinata awoke from her rest and walked into the kitchen area. She took out a glass and tilted the milk into it only to see 2 drops come out.

Hinata sighed as she lowered her head.

" What's wrong?" Hanabi said walking into the kitchen.

Hinata tilited the carton to the floor to show they were out of milk.

" Well...could you get more?" Hanabi asked.

"Hai." Hinata said. A few moments later she had left to return to the market.

Later, Hinata was in the midst of retrieving a carton of milk from the cooler. She then went to the register.

Back at the Hyuuga's hotel room a knock came at the door. Hanabi ran to open it. " Jeez Nee-chan, that was fast."

Hiashi looked with his Byakugan through the door. He showed immediate alarm. But before he could say anything, Hanabi already opened the door, she tugged on a string of explosive tags tied to the knob. The upper level of the hoel was engulfed in an explosion. On a nearby rooftop, Neji, Ko and Hiashi holding his youngest in his arm appeared. Hiashi set Hanabi on her feet.

" What's going on?" Neji asked.

By the market entrance, Hinata looked in horror to see the ordeal that had happened at the hotel. Dropping the milk she dashed off.

" Oi, you're Hyuugas right?" Suigetsu said as he appeared on the rooftop.

" (ghh!) He's responsible for the tags." Neji said.

" Above us!" Ko shouted.

The Hyuugas dashed out of the way as Jugo came from above hammering down his transformed fists, smashing through the roof of the building. Jumping back up through the hole he created, Jugo stared across at Neji and Ko.

" What the heck is this freakshow's problem?" Hanabi said.

Hiashi looked across to Hanabi behind him.

" Ko..." Hiashi said. Ko looked to him. " Take Hanabi and stay back. Neji you're with me."

" Hai." Both said.

Ko took Hanabi's hand and jumped down to the street.

Hiashi immediately recognized the white-haired one from the market the other night. " Neji, do you think you can handle the big one?" Hiashi asked.

" Hai, he's strong but his movements are predictable." Neji said.

" Suigetsu..." Jugo said." No matter what we do to the others, remember to leave Hyuuga Hiashi alive. He can be useful to us."

" (tsk!) Teme...I'm the one who's gotta fight him." Suigetsu said.

Before anything else was said. Neji attacked Jugo. Jugo held up his transformed arm to block Neji's devastating palm strike, the impact however was enough to force him back by just a few steps.

" So I guess it's you and me pops." Suigetsu said extending his blade.

Hiashi smirked as he activated his Byakugan. " I remember you from the market last night son. You're the one who bumped into my daughter and didn't even bother to apologize."

" So what?" Suigetsu said.

" I should teach you a lesson in manners." Hiashi said.

On the ground, Hinata saw Ko and Hanabi.

" Ko-kun! What's happening?" Hinata asked.

" Two men attacked our hotel room! Hiashi-sama and Neji are fighting them!" Ko said looking up with his Byakugan activated.

" We have to help!" Hinata said.

" Hinata-sama no. Hiashi-sama gave us orders to stay back and let he and Neji handle this."

" But..." Hinata said.

" Hinata-sama...don't worry. Your father and Neji, they are very strong. I have no doubt they can defeat them."

Back at the rooftop.

" 2 PALMS!" Neji shouted, striking Jugo who had his guard up.

" 4 PALMS!". Jugo was keeping his defense up.

" 8 PALMS!"

" 16 PALMS!"

" 32 PALMS!"

" 64 PALMS!" Jugo was still keeping his defenses up.

" Nani?" Neji said to himself. " His arms, it's difficult to harm his tenketsu."

Jugo raised up a fist and swung at Neji, which he easily dodged, swooping down to strike Jugo in the stomach. Jugo felt the force of that attack as he skidded back grabbing his stomach in pain. It was then that his curse level began consuming the right side of his face.

" This guy...it's just like..." Neji remembered back to his battle with Kidomaru.

Jugo charged Neji, bu this time he extended his mutated arm to grab him, so he could maintain a good distance while fighting him.

Meanwhile, Suigetsu swung his broken blade clear across as Hiashi ducked under it. Hiashi countered with a a half dozen palms strikes.

" (ghh!) Quick for an old man aren't you?" Suigetsu said.

Jugo slammed Neji to the ground. However, Neji rebounded and flipped in the air to deliver a double-footed kick to Jugo's face, which seemed to have barely any affect on him.

Suigetsu's arm transformed into a wave of water as he grabbed Hiashi, he then threw Hiashi to the streets below. Hiashi bounced off the neighoring building and almost landed in the river which ran through the town.

" Oto-sama!" Hinata yelled.

" Hinata! Stay Back!" Hiashi commanded.

Suigetsu flew down in a transformed water state. As he hit the ground he re-solidified.

Neji then jumped down to the streets so as not to get seperated from his group. Jugo followed after swinging down a giant fist upon Neji, luckily he evaded it in time.

" Suigetsu, I said alive with Hyuuga Hiashi." Jugo lectured, seeing how his comrade threw the Hyuuga from the building.

" Yeah? You fight him then!" Suigetsu said.

"Hiashi-sama are you alright?" Neji asked out of breath.

" Hai. These two we might have underestimated." Hiashi said.

Neji panted. " If this battle gets too intense, we may need the others for back up." Neji didn't get a response.

" Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked. It was then that all Hyuuga noticed. Their eyes widened in shock.

" What are they looking at?" Suigetsu said. He then looked to Jugo who was looking off in the same direction the others were.

Hinata's trembling hand grasped her jacket as she saw who had just arrived.

" What the hell?" Suigetsu said.

Before them, with his hand on his sheathed katana, stood Sasuke.

###################################

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. But I would understand if they had to change a few things. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

###################################

Naruto sat sage style meditating. He wondered what their next move was going to be since Kisame's shark had gotten away with the information to their whereabouts.

But today other things were on his mind.

_" As for girlfriends, just make sure you don't pick a weird one. Try to pick someone like your mother."_

_" Because I Love you...Naruto-kun."_

" Tsch! Shoulda' asked you what you thought about Hinata Kaa-chan." Naruto said to himself. " I used to think she was weird, but that was like a million years ago. Things are different now. I wonder...would you have liked her?" Naruto smirked. " She doesn't seem all that much like you. You're alot like me personality wise, but her, she's really shy and quiet. But she's got alotta great points about her."

**Back in the Takigakure town...**

" Sasuke..." Hinata said.

" Uchiha...Sasuke." Hiashi said.

Sasuke stood before them, the bandages over his head allowing him to expose only his right eye.

" Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?" Suigetsu said walking up to him.

Sasuke stood looking across at Hyuuga Hiashi, who was delivering just as cold a glare back at him.

" Suigetsu...you and Jugo stay out of this. I will take over from here." Sasuke said.

" Sasuke, that is not a good idea. You should return." Jugo said.

Sasuke angled his brother's Sharingan eye at Jugo. " Jugo...I got this."

Jugo stood looking at Sasuke. " Suigetsu, we'll let Sasuke handle this."

" Are you kidding? These gys aren't pushovers!"

" Suigetsu, I'm going to ask you one last time to get the hell out of my way." Sasuke said menacingly.

Suigetsu saw the murderous intent in Sasuke's eyes.

"...fine, do what you want." Suigetsu said.

" Hiashi-sama..." Neji said.

Sasuke approached Hiashi and Neji. " Hyuuga Neji, you wanted to fight me at the Chuunin exams and now you have your chance."

Hiashi approached Sasuke. " Neji, I want you to stick with the others. If this gets too intense, I want you to run."

" Hiashi-sama...Sasuke defeated Danzo. He might be too much for you." Neji said.

" I'm aware of that." Hiashi said tightening his fists.

" I see..." Neji said.

" You two..." Sasuke said referring to Jugo and Suigetsu. " If the others try to run for it, stop them."

" Gotcha." Suigetsu said.

" Hyuuga Hiashi, can I just ask you..." Sasuke began. " The extermination of my clan...was the Hyuuga clan involved as well?"

Hinata was shocked. _" Extermination? But, I thought his brother was responsible."_

Hiashi got into his fighting stance. " Uchiha Sasuke, would my answer be it yes or no, change anything that is happening right now?"

" No..." Sasuke said unsheathing his katana. " I suppose not." He dashed toward Hiashi swiping his katana.

Hiashi swooped under delivering a dozen palm strikes at incredible speed forcing Sasuke back.

" Sasuke! Be careful! This guy's got some game!" Suigetsu said.

Sasuke attacked again. The Uchiha and Hyuuga clashed in an exchange.

" Hinata-sama." Neji said jumping by her.

" Nii-san, why are we letting Oto-sama fight Sasuke alone?" Hinata asked.

" If Hiashi starts losing he wants us to run." Neji said.

" Ne? No! We have to help him! Sasuke is too much for him alone, he was even able to beat Danzo!"

" Hinata-sama..." Ko started. " If you and your sister die here, our clan will be left without an heir. I believe Hiashi-sama was thinking about that. It is important that you live."

Hinata looked to her father fighting Sasuke. " Ko-kun...my assignment from the elder was to be a bodyguard. If I leave my father in such a dire situation, I will have failed my task."

" Kaiten!" Hiashi shouted, repelling Sasuke into the nearby river.

Sasuke landed on his feet on the water as he slid across.

Hiashi jumped onto the river after him. The others followed along the river's ledge.

" Nii-san, we have to do something." Hinata said.

" Oi!" Suigetsu said pointing his blade. " If you get involved so do we, remember that."

" Bastard..." Neji said.

As Hiashi charged, Sasuke's new Sharingan activated. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in Hiashi's 8 trigrams.

" 8 Trigrams..." Hiashi started.

Sasuke smirked.

" 2 Palms!"

" 4 Palms!"

" 8 Palms!"

" 16 Palms!"

Hiashi stopped his attack. Something was wrong. Not a single strike so much as came close to Sasuke.

" Nani?" Hiashi said to himself.

The other Hyuugas observing were also baffled.

" Wh-What was Hiashi-sama doing? It's like he wasn't even aiming for Sasuke." Ko said.

" Oto-sama..." Hanabi said to herself.

" It was Sasuke..." Hinata said. Causing the others to look at her. " It was a small genjutsu, but using his Sharingan he made Oto-sama believe he was in his range of attack, when he actually had a safe distance."

Neji turned back to the fight. " Of course, that must have been it."

" In a battle of the eyes..." Sasuke said. " The Uchiha beat the Hyuuga any day of the week."

" Is that a fact?" Hiashi said.

Sasuke dashed at Hiashi who calmly closed his eyes. Hiashi dodged Sasuke's katna and struck him with a palm strike to the stomach. As Sasuke activated his Sharingan, Hiashi grabbed hom by the chin and angled his face away so not to be in his field of vision.

" That is one of the Sharingan's weakpoints, if you can't look directly at your opponent any jutsu it performs is essentially useless." Hiashi said delivering a powerful palm strike to Sasuke sending him flying back.

Sasuke landed on the water sliding back. He raised his head up to see Hiashi coming for him. Sasuke was unsure of how far along he had recovered but he was going to use that technique.

Hinata noticed with her Byakugan a dark chakra eminating from Sasuke's right eye. She had a strange fear that it was the technique that produced those black flames she once saw. Her heart beat faster, she looked to her father who was headed straight for Sasuke.

" Ameratsu!" Sasuke shouted.

Hiashi found a hand grabbing on the back of him. Hinata swung her father to the side causing him to fall and slide across the water.

" Hinata! What..." Hiashi stopped in horror by the screams of his eldest daughter.

Near Hinata was a large black fire. As Hinata pulled away from it, her sleeve was engulfed in the flame. Wasting no time, Hinata used chakra to make her jacket burst from her body, revealing her mesh shirt underneath.

" Hinata!" Hiashi yelled as he came to his daughter's aid.

" GAH!" Sasuke cried clutching his right eye. _" No, shouldn't have done that. Not recovered yet."_

Hiashi grabbed his daughter and jumped up to the ledge where the others were. There, Hiashi inspected Hinata's arm.

" I'm fine Oto-sama, but that was way too close." Hinata said.

The Hyuuga looked down to see massive black flames yet to be quelled by the water.

Suigetsu and Jugo came down to aid Sasuke.

" Dammit man, you know what that technique does to you." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke continued to clutch his eye.

" Told you what would happen if you got involved!" Suigetsu shouted.

" Please...we don't want to fight." Hinata called down.

" Too late for that, bitch." Suigetsu said.

As Sasuke managed to once again open his eye, all three jumped up after the Hyuuga.

**_(Lightining Speed plays in the background.)_**

" Ko! Take Hinata and Hanabi and run!" Hiashi yelled.

" Oto-sama!" Hinata shouted.

" Do not argue with your father Hinata-sama, come on!" Ko yelled.

Suddenly, Jugo appeared in front of Ko, with his giant mutated arm, he knocked Ko clear across the street, Ko flew into Hanabi, the back of his head hitting the front of hers. As Hanabi fell to the ground, Ko landed against the side of a building. Both were unconcious.

Hinata attacked Jugo with a series of palmstrikes, which seemed to have little affect.

" Hyuuga Air Palm!" Hinata shouted forcing Jugo back against a building. Jugo simply got up smashing his fist against the building behind him in anger.

Hinata took a deep breath. She knew they were in a no win situation. She didn't want to do this until she had finished her training but it seemed she had no choice. However, considering she needs time, and Jugo would most likely not give it to her, that may be difficult.

Jugo came at her swinging his fist high in the air. Hinata dodged it and grabbing Jugo by the neck, swung herself around him and delivered a dozen palmstrikes to his back. He faltered slightly which gave Hinata a moment to hang back.

" ghh...Hinata-sama..." Ko said as Jugo was getting back up.

Hinata looked to Ko. " Ko-kun, can you move?"

Meanwhile, Hiashi and Neji had their hands full with their opponents.

Hiashi was now finding it difficult to fight off Sasuke.

Ko got back to his feet looking at Hinata. " Hinata-sama, please take your sister and run, it is important that you survive. I will hold off this man."

Hinata looked over at Jugo.

" No Ko-kun. Just buy me some time." Hinata said.

" Time?" Ko asked.

" Ko-kun, please." Hinata said.

"...very well." Ko responded.

Ko then charged Jugo. Hinata took a deep breath as she walked to the side of a building. It was then she sat down and put her knuckles together.

"_ One of her great points is that she doesn't give up. No matter the situation she gives her all, even putting her life on the line."_ Naruto said on the Kumo island.

Jugo chases Ko and swings away at him, which Ko dodges, but is finding it difficult to find an opening for attack.

Hinata remains still, letting nothing interrupt her. Not even the sounds of the battle. Meanwhile, Hiashi saves Neji from getting cut as he double-palm strikes Suigetsu into a building. Suddenly, Hiashi felt something pierce into him. As he looked down, glowing in his face was a Chidori blade piercing through his mid-section.

" Hiashi-sama!" Neji yelled.

_" And when it comes to her comrades, Hinata will always put them ahead of her._" Naruto said.

Suddenly, Hinata stands up. All that can be seen are her feet.

Sasuke stalks Hiashi as he raises his hand in mid-air. " This is the end, Hyuuga Hiashi." Sparks of lightning emit from his hand.

Hinata's feet turn to her right and she dashes at incredible speed.

" CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouts as he comes down on Hiashi.

However, his arm is caught just before he can make it to the Hyuuga leader. Sasuke and Hiashi look in shock at who had caught his arm.

Hiashi wasn't sure, he thought it might be Hinata but...was it?

Sasuke looks up slowly to see Hinata's mouth, then to see her eyes. Her eyes were not like how he saw before. Her eyes were slightly bulged and where as there was white and lavender before, her eyes were now completely encompassed in darker shade of lavender which now gleemed against the light. While the bottom and sides of her eyes were had a deep purple design, almost like that of a butterfly.

_" You know what Kaa-chan, come to think of it. I bet you would have liked her."_ Naruto said.

###################################

In the next chapter, The Hyuuga Sage and the Uchiha Survivor Clash In An All Out Brawl!

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. But I would understand if they had to change a few things. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

made a few quick nips and tucks to this chp.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

###################################

Sakura was in her room thinking about the recent events that had transpired.

_" Hinata...you love Naruto?" _

_" I can't stand people who lie to themselves!"_

It seemed Naruto's attitude toward Sakura completely changed after Hinata's confession to him. Sakura winced at the memories. She did not know how think or feel. But one thing she was almost sure about. She was jealous of Hinata.

**Back in the town near Takigakure...**

Hiashi looked up in complete shock. He was trying to wrap his mind around who this was that came to his aid. Sasuke looked at Hinata with confusion.

It was then Hinata lifted Sasuke's arm. His Chidori soon faded.

_**(Emergence of Talents plays in the background)**_

" Whatever your issues are with Hyuuga Hiashi, you can take them up with me." Hinata said sternly.

Sasuke's Sharingan eye narrowed. His fist tightened and Hinata already knew he was planning to counter. She quickly raised her palm to his chest.

Before Sasuke could take the next breath, he was repelled by an intense force. The force of the attack was so great it created a small crater in the surrounding area. Sasuke literally flew away from Hinata with no signs of slowing down. That was until he crashed into the building several yards behind him.

" Hinata-sama?" Neji said.

Hinata looked over at Neji, her Sage form confused him. Her father looked up at her in a sweat, he the clutched his hand over is wound.

" Nii-san, take my father and get him help." Hinata said.

" ...Hinata-sama...what about you?" Neji asked.

" I'll hold them off."

Suigetsu appeared behind Hinata , raising back his blade ready to strike. " Don't take your eyes off me!"

Hinata spun around. " Never did." She said. Her hand clashed with the executioner blade, shattering it.

Suigetsu looked down at the handle of what was left of hi blade. " You.." he started.

Striking with 2 palms clasped together, Hinata made Suigetsu burst into a wave of water, causing him to rain down on the street.

Jugo looked across at what the carnage taking place. He then looked to Ko who was on the ground. Jugo figured he should kill this enemy first then deal with Hinata.

Hinata focused her attention over by Jugo. Jugo was about to bring his fist down on Ko when suddenly the Hyuuga Sage appeared right in front of him. Jugo was shocked.

" BACK OFF!" Hinata shouted throwing a straight right. Jugo brought his massive arm down to block the punch, which sent him flying over the building tops and crashing to the street.

" Hinata-sama?" Ko said.

Hinata looked at him. "Ko-kun, are you ok?"

" Gh! My leg is broken." Ko said.

" Don't worry, I'll handle everything from here." Hinata said.

"...Hai Hinata-sama."

Sasuke was trying to bring himself up. He felt his chest area to see a large imprint of Hinata's hand marked him. He wondered how his insides were not destroyed.

Suigetsu slowly began to reform. " What the hell? Is that chick possessed or something?"

Sasuke was on his knees trying to regain himself, when suddenly Hinata fell from out of nowhere landing on her feet, causing the surrounding area to tremble. Sasuke looked up at her in surprise, she had her arms crossed looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke's look of surprise dissipated, he began chuckling to himself. " Hinata...what the hell happened to you? You used to be that shy little girl in the academy that barely spoke. What? Now you're some superhero?" Sasuke said amused.

" Things change Sasuke..." Hinata said cracking her knuckles.

" Come on, I thought you said you didn't want to fight." Sasuke said.

" That was before you impaled my father." Hinata said.

" What? You mean like this?" Suddenly a lightning blade flew from Sasuke's hand.

Hinata dodged.

" What is this?" Hinata said to herself. She noticed Sasuke's chakra was becoming different from his original.

" Sasuke...what have you done to yourself?" She asked.

" I am going to become strong enough to kill everyone in the Leaf." Sasuke said. " and I'm going to start here with the very symbol of the Leaf's arrogance,the Hyuuga."

Hinata's eyes narrowed. " What did you mean? When you asked my father if the Hyuuga were involved with your clan being killed?" Hinata said.

Sasuke looked at her, he shook his head bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. " This truely shows your ignorance Hinata. But what can I expect from the pampered little princess of the Hyuuga clan who shelters herself from the reality of the world ?"

" You know nothing about me Sasuke." Hinata growled.

" Good, I have no intention of knowing you. After all you are about to die." Sasuke formed Chidori in his palm.

He dashed toward Hinata who came directly at him. As Sasuke thrusted his Chidori bolt forward. Hinata thrusted her right palm forward.

" Nani?" With his Sharingan eye, Sasuke could see the life force surrounding Hinata.

Using her mastery of Gentle Fist, Hinata was able to use her surrounding life energy to it's full advantage. Sasuke tried to push forward with his Chidori but Hinata's life energy pulse was forcing it back when suddenly, the Chidori burst sending waves of electricity all around the two. Sasuke once again was forced back.

Hinata suddenly turned to catch Sasuke's katana which Suigetsu had taken control of.

" Kaiten!" Hinata yelled unleashing a massive Heavenly Whirl, sending both Sasuke and Suigetsu flying across the streets.

" Sasuke? Do you know this psycho?" Suigetsu said.

" Shut up." Sasuke said.

Hinata once again entered with a hard landing in front of the two shinobi. She stared daggers into the Uchiha. Hinata then raised her lead foot slightly in the air, getting into Gentle Fist stance, she forced her foot down causing a slight tremor in their general area, no doubt to strike fear into her opponents.

" Sasuke, jeez I thought your brother's eyes were gonna make you stronger man!" Suigetsu said.

Hinata was shocked. " Your brother's eyes?...So that is why your chakra is different."

" Hinata, do you really think you can defeat an Uchiha of my calibur?" Sasuke said.

" I think I've be-" Hinata started.

Suddenly Jugo appeared from behind her while she was focused on Sasuke, with a swing of his giant arm, slammed his fist straight into Hinata's face.

" Nailed her! Take that bi-" Suigetsu stopped.

All three looked in shock, Hinata was standing there with Jugo's fist still against her jaw. She angled her eyes over at Jugo in an annoyed manner. With her right hand she gently moved down Jugo's arm and placed her hand up to his chest. Then with a massive wave of life force, she sent him hurtling away from her, causing him to crash into a nearby building.

" What is up with this? Can all Hyuuga do this?" Suigetsu said.

" Anyway like I was saying, I've been doing a good job of fighting you off so far." Hinata finished.

" What are we gonna do here Sasuke?" Suigetsu.

Not giving them a chance to formulate a strategy, Hinata dashed toward the two. Suigetsu increased the strength of his arm several fold and thrusted it at Hinata.

_" I can't afford to waste time. I need to concentrate on Sasuke."_ Hinata thought.

She swatted Suigetsu's arm out of the way. Suddenly a barrage of tenketsu strikes rained down on the Mist nin.

He checked his body for damage. " What? That was it?" Suigetsu swung his arm back, he then noticed something was wrong when he heard dripping. He looked at his arm to notice water was slowly dripping from his elbow.

" What the hell did you do?" Suigetsu said.

" You can no longer control your body's solidity." Hinata said.

Suigetsu took a step towards her but his leg suddenly turned to a puddle. Suigetsu fell to his hands which now began to portrude water from every pore.

He looked up at Hinata " I swear to God...when I reform..." he said in anger.

Meanwhile Jugo got back to his feet. He looked over in the area in which the battle was taking place. It was then the curse form began to consume his entire face as he gritted his teeth.

Hinata noticed Jugo's transformation with her Byakugan. _" That's not good."_

Jugo had fully transformed dashing on all fours across the streets of the town. He was quickly intercepted by Hinata as she landed on top of him digging her knee into his back, forming a small crater into the ground.

Jugo shot up, his arm quickly began to mutate into what seemed like some kind of weapon.

" He got up?" Hinata said to herself, amazed the boy could take that kind of punishment.

Jugo's arm became several times bigger than him. Suddeny his palm split into four different areas eaching forming a point. Between the four points a massive orb of chakra began forming as Jugo growled.

" That is not good." Hinata said. " This move I know he won't get up from."

Hinata dashed toward Jugo parrying his arm cannon out of the way. She then placed her fist against his stomach. " Gentle Fist **FROG CANNON!"** Hinata shouted. Suddenly a loud blast was heard which shook the surrounding area. Jugo's eyes lit up as they shook sparatically. The orb of chakra forming in his arm soon faded, the curse form slowly and only partially regressed. Jugo's arms dropped. He then dropped to the ground.

_" My training has really paid off."_ Hinata thought to herself.

**(((Flashback)))**

Hinata was sitting in Sage position in her undergarments as Shima watched her holding the staff, which she just had to use on her own husband stating that she would take over this part of the training, not wanting her husband's peeping eyes watching the half-naked 16 yr old.

Hinata's face slowly began morphing into an amphibious state until...

**(Whack!)**

Hinata's face returned to normal, she herself however, was rolling comedically on the ground in agony, as she tried to reach behind to rub her back.

" Come on Hina-chan, try it again, and this time more focus!" Shima said.

Hinata rubbed her back, her face in agony. " H-Hai sensei."

**(((End Flashback)))**

Hinata stood up, she looked over to Sasuke.

" Sasuke, we're one on one now." Hinata said.

Sasuke looked over at the Hyuuga Sage.

" Hinata, don't get cocky just because you got us off guard. I decided to let Suigetsu and Jugo fight you while I hung back and watched you with my Sharingan. I can see through your techniques."

Hinata smiled. " I haven't shown you everything yet."

" You've yet to see what I can do as well." Sasuke then made a series of handseals. " Katon Goryuka No Jutsu!" He shouted breathing a giant fireball in the form of a dragon.

The fireball came down on Hinata. She set her lead foot on the ground. "Kaiten!" She shouted unleashing a Kaiten the size of which no Hyuuga had ever seen. The impact of the Hyuuga technique struck against the fireball. Flames rained down on Hinata.

After the attack was over, Hinata stood. The flames left from the attack stood over a hundred feet away from her.

" This is interesting." Sasuke said.

Hinata dashed forward delivering a rear kick to Sasuke's midsection. Sasuke brought down his guard to block it. The impact forced Sasuke to fly away while bouncing off the ground.

Hinata dashed toward him until Sasuke looked dead at her with his Sharingan. Hnata gasped, she closed her eyes and took refuge behind a tree.

_" I may be stronger now. But I can't escape a genjutsu, especially one from a Sharingan user."_ Hinata thought.

" I see..." Sasuke said as he charged an electical current in his body. He then slammed his hand down to the ground. The current followed through the ground to Hinata delivering to her a massive shock. Hinata screamed as she fell to the ground.

" Itachi's strength is finally showing. Now you'll see the true strength of the Uchiha." Sasuke said. He ran around forming a Chidori ready to thrust it upon Hinata.

Suddenly Hinata dissipated.

" Shadow clone?" Sasuke said when a right foot thumped beside his head sending him to the ground.

Hinata got into stance. _" Oto-sama was right. If he can't look at me he can't use his Sharingan on me. I need to try attacking him from behind."_

As Sasuke slid on the ground his hand raised up forming a lightning blade and thrusting it at Hinata. Hinata saw the attack coming, and once again performed a Heavenly Whirl in hopes of defelcting it, which was successful. However, when Hinata canceled her jutsu, she felt herself cut into her shoulder. Her Byakugan revealed the lightning blade sprouted numerous other blades from itself.

Hinata jumped back.

"I already know what strategy you're trying to use Hinata. " Sasuke said standing. " You'll attempt to attack me from behind and take my Sharingan out of the equation."

Hinata narrowed her eyes.

" A true Sharingan user won't get taken so easily." He said.

Sasuke dashed toward Hinata, it was then he summoned two large shuriken, hurling them at her. Hinata jumped in between the giant shuriken to get to Sasuke, it was then Sasuke smirked. As Hinata was still between both shuriken, they ignited in electricity, the shuriken acting as conductors shocked Hinata.

" Hm, guess you're the real one." Sasuke said.

Hinata fell to the ground but quickly rebounded and dashed toward Sasuke catching him off guard. Sasuke regained his composure and attacked Hinata head on. Hinata thrusted her palm which Sasuke dodged.

_" He dodged it?" _Hinata thought.

Sasuke came back with an uppercut catching Hinata right on the chin. Hinata took the punch then looked at Sasuke meancingly.

" Hm, you're tough." Sasuke said.

Hinata was attempting to strike his Tenketsu but Sasuke was able to just read her movements as he dodged them. He then answered with a barrage of strikes to which Hinata blocked.

_" This...I can't believe this...Nii-san, this is our strength." _Sasuke thought.

_" Of course, this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. Naturally he could fight hand to hand on this level." _Hinata thought.

Hinata tried to attack Sasuke from behind, but the Uchiha was not going to fall for such a strategy again. She found it hard even in Sage mode to get an advantage on him from behind.

It was then Sasuke slid behind Hinata, forming a Chidori to strike her back. Hinata smiled, she took a step back and a massive force of Life Energy propelled Sasuke across a nearby lake.

" Neji..." Hiashi said clutching his injury. " What's happening..." Hiashi was laying on the ground breathing heavily, while his nephew stayed by his side tending to him.

Neji saw with his Byakugan the battle ensuing. He looked completely dumbfounded. " Sasuke..." Neji started, scaring his uncle. "...can't fight back." Hiashi looked at him with complete surprise.

As Sasuke got up, Hinata appeared on the opposite side of the lake, she then walked on the water.

Sasuke rose up and performed a handseal. " Great Fire Technique!" A massive flame came from Sasuke's mouth heading toward Hinata.

Hinata then performed her own seal " Sage Art! Great Water Cannon!" Hinata's neck, and mouth suddenly became swelled beyond beleief as a massive blast of water shot from her mouth.

The two techniques clashed. Hinata's attack soon defeated Sasuke's as his flames became shorter, suddenly the water force blasted into Sasuke sending him several feet back.

Sasuke clutched at the earth beneath him, needless to say he was becoming annoyed. Hinata was attacking Sasuke from behind once again, suddenly Sasuke spun around grabbing Hinata by the throat.

" I knew you'd try that again." Sasuke said.

Before Hinata could react she already found herself in Sasuke's Sharingan trance.

" no..." Hinata said.

But it was too late. Hinata found herself under a red sky. Numerous spike were drilled into her body.

" I said it to your weakling father and I'll say it to you. In a Battle of the Eyes, the Uchiha beat the Hyuuga any day of the week."

Hinata shut her eyes and concentrated.

" Now Hyuuga Hinata, it is time to end you." Sasuke said walking up to her.

Hinata then screamed in pain. Sasuke soon found his genjutsu broken.

" Nani?" Sasuke said. He then found Hinata's palm buried in abdomen.

" But how?" Sasuke said.

He then noticed a trickle of blood coming from Hinata's mouth. She breathed heavily.

" You..." Sasuke said, noticing what Hinata had done. " You bit down on your own tongue?"

Hinata narrowed her Sage eyes at him.

" It seems I've really underestimated you Hinata. But that was not my most powerful genjutsu."

_" He's right, I know he can do better than that. Plus...I can't keep this up much longer." _Hinata remained silent closing her eyes. _" I have only one choice." _She thought, opening them.

Shen bit down on both thumbs, and clapped her hands together.

Sasuke looked shocked. Hinata then dashed behind the large boulder near the lake. Sasuke followed around the other side. Hinata kept her hands together through the battle.

" I don't know what you're trying to summon Hinata..." Sasuke said charging her. " But I'm not going to give you the chance!" He yelled kicking Hinata hard in the face which knocked her to the ground.

Hinata rolled back up to her feet and dashed up the large boulder overlooking the lake. Sasuke unleashed a barrage of shuriken which Hinata just managed to dodge on her way up. As she turned expecting to see the Uchiha boy still on the ground, she was surprised to see he was anywhere but. She looked up to see Sasuke coming down with a Lion kick to her shoulder which plummeted her straight into the lake, but her hands remained clasped together.

Hinata hit the water making a large splash as she descended to the bottom.

" Hinata-sama!" Ko, who was watching with his Byakugan shouted.

Sasuke looked down, waiting for Hinata to come back up for air. Suddenly the water level of the entire lake itself burst into the air. Sasuke's arm covered his face as looked on with his Sharingan eye wondering what kind of massive force could make a lake that size erupt like that..

The next thing that could be seen were Hinata's feet landing on the already settling water. Sasuke lowered his arm from his face, his eye widened.

The camera spans across a pair of yellowish green eyes. Then spans across another pair. As the camera spans up it shows Shima and Fukasaku resting on Hinata's shoulders. All 3 staring dead at Sasuke.

###################################

A/N: Some will say Hinata summoned the toads way too quickly, much quicker than Jiraiya. However, I say that Jiraiya was using regular chakra when he summoned the toads, Hinata was using Sage chakra, so I imagine it would boost time a little. Just in case any of you were gonna nerd out and make an arguement. Also take in mind that Sasuke, though getting stronger is still recovering from the operation, so he is not even near 100%, he just wanted revenge so badly.

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. But I would understand if they had to change a few things. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

###################################

Konan looked across at Madara. " I've been expecting you. I've been wait for my chance... to kill you."

" So I see you have no intention of telling me where the Rinnegan is." Madara said.

Konan was silent.

" Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a former member."

**In the Takigakure town...**

Hinata looked up at Sasuke along with the Sage Toads resting on her shoulders.

Fukasaku turned to Hinata. " Hina-chan, you haven't even finsihed your training yet, and you're already summoning us?"

" I apologise Fuka-sama. But I'm fighting Uchiha Sasuke. I had to use the last of my Sage chakra for the summon."

" So I see. This is Naru-chan's friend eh? He possesses the Sharingan." Fukasaku said.

Up above Sasuke looked down at Hinata. _" These are no ordinary toads."_

_****__( Confronting plays in the background.)_

"Ma...you concentrate on the chakra, Hina-chan you're with me." Fukasaku said.

" Hai!" Both said.

Shima brought her hands together closing her eyes. Both Hinata and Fukasaku took a deep breath.

A blast of water burst from Hinata's mouth while a large flame ignited from Fukasaku's. As the two elements combined, it turned into a large surrounding blast of steam fired at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped in the air to avoid the attack. As he did, Hinata emerged from the surrounding steam behind him. Sasuke turned his head, but before he could react, Hinata delivered a side kick to his head sending him straight to the ground. Even as he bounced off the ground, Sasuke did not take his eye off Hinata.

Hinata landed on the boulder overseeing the lake. She got down on all fours and with a thrust of her legs, catapulted herself with great speed at Sasuke.

" Hina-chan!Watch out for his eye!" Fukasaku said.

As Hinata approached Sasuke he once again trapped her in his Sharingan. Hinata skidded off the ground past Sasuke.

" You can't escape me this time." Sasuke said to himself.

Fukasaku's tongue wrapped around Sasuke's ankle as Hinata jumped back to her feet.

_" But..." _Sasuke wondered.

Fukasaku then whipped Sasuke literally across the canvas, crashing him against a few buildings.

_" Of course, to disrupt yourself from a genjutsu you need the assistance of a partner to disrupt your chakra."_

Sasuke looked to the toads resting on Hinata's shoulders with his Sharingan.

_" Those toads act as her partners. __They're not just riding on her shoulders, they're literally attatched to her. If she gets caught, all they have to do is interfere their chakra with hers. Trying to use genjutsu at this stage may be pointless."_

" Fuka-sama! Pull him towards us!" Hinata said. " I'll defeat him with this next move!"

" Right!" Fukasaku said.

Sasuke was yanked toward the Hyuuga Sage as she darted toward him. Sasuke suddenly found himself within Hinata's 8 trigrams. Unlike with her father, a genjutsu misleading her as to his actual distance won't work with the toads there to keep her focused.

" 8 Trigrams!" Hinata started.

" 2 palms!"

" 4 palms!"

Sasuke had no choice, this was his only option.

"8 Palms!"

" 16 Pa-" Hinata was interupted as a massive red chakra surounded Sasuke.

Hinata immediately backed off. " What is this?" she asked, her Byakugan activated.

" This don't look good." Shima said, breaking her concentration.

Sasuke's body was soon surrounded by Susanoo. His exposed eye was now beginning to bleed. _" I have to finish this now!"_

As Sasuke concentrated harder, Susanoo took on it's full form. Hinata backed away, her Byakugan still activated.

Ko looked on in horror as he bared witness to the monsterous form up that had appeared in the distance.

" My God!" Ko said. " W-What the hell is that?"

An arrow formed in Susanoo's hand, he then placed it in his bow.

" Hina-chan, be ready to do your Heavenly Whirl. Got a feelin' that thing's gonna be coming fast." Fukasaku said.

" Hai." Hinata said.

Suddenly, the arrow fired.

" Kaiten!" Hinata shouted as she spun.

The arrow pierced right through the technique. As the arrow went through the Heavenly Whirl it burst, hurtling Hinata several yards.

" Gah!" Hinata yelped.

" Hina-chan, are you ok?" Shima yelled.

" Hai, I'm fine." Hinata got back up.

Even with her Byakugan and heightened sense of threat perception, Hinata could only perform her massive Heavenly Whirl just in time.

Fukasaku looked over at Susanoo while it protected Sasuke within. " To think... the Uchiha could produce do something like that."

" What should I do?" Hinata asked. " Those arrows are to fast to dodge, I can't deflect them. All I can do is use my Byakugan to anticipate where and when he'll fire, and even that's not a given."

" Take a look." Fukasaku said.

Hinata looked over to see Sasuke's eyes quivering from the force of the jutsu.

" This technique's taking it's toll on him to. Best we can do is try to weather the storm until he craps out." Fukasaku said.

" Right." Hinata said.

Another arrow formed in Susanoo's hand, it once again was ready to launch. Hinata stood fast, her Byakugan activated, but she saw something was happening. Susanoo's second arrow was slowly shifting it's shape. Hinata was shocked to see that it was now splittling into multiple small arrows.

" Oh God." Hinata said when a shower of small arrows rained down on the girl at even greater speed.

Hinata bolted away as fast as she could. " Kaiten!" She yelled. Her vortex being even greater than before, some of the arrows still made their way through it however.

As Hinata got back into normal stance she looked to her side and a look of horror came onto her face.

" Pa!" Shima screamed.

It seems an arrow had pierced straight through Fukasaku's midsection. Blood began coming from his mouth. " D-Don't worry 'bout me."

Hinata knew what she had to do. " Shima-sama, I'm going to release the summon!"

" Hon! You used the same summon to bring us both here! If you undo it we both leave!"

" I know, get Fuka-sama medical attention when you get back!"

" But.." Shima started.

Before the Sage Toad could get another word in. Hinata dispelled the summon, causing both toads to disappear from her shoulders.

Hinata breathed heavily looking over at Sasuke.

_" At least she replenished my Sage chakra."_ Hinata thought. "_ But I don't know how I'll get past that thing..." _That was when it hit her. _" It's my last trump card, I don't even know if I have enough chakra to do it...But I guess I don't have a choice."_

Hinata made a handseal pushing as much of her Sage chakra into it as she could. Sasuke looked on. He wasn't going to let the Hyuuga girl try anything else. Another arrow quickly formed in Susanoo's hand, he quickly aimed it at Hinata.

" Come on!" Hinata yelled, trying to push her chakra into her most powerful technique.

"Neji..." Hiashi said.

" Hinata-sama, it's like she's preparing something." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. Something was beginning to form around her. He fired the arrow, not wanting to give her the chance to counter. However, the arrow was swatted away by a giant claw.

Sasuke looked in surprise. A large figure appeared in front of Hinata, nearly the size of Susanoo itself. It appeared on four legs with a large mane, it's eyes large and white, it's entire body illuminating in blue.

" Senpo...Bu-ka Shiisa!" Hinata yelled.

The large lion-like creature charged Susanoo. Sasuke braced for impact. The creature lunged at Susanoo biting at it's neck while it clawed away at it's arm.

Hinata maintained her handseal, but she was getting tired quickly, this technique which was a Sage modification of the Twin Lion Fist, was her most powerful and unlike her other techniques, was not restricted as a close range attack, but it took most of her Sage chakra to use.

_" I can't keep this up for very long, but I have to wear him down." _Hinata thought.

Sasuke was in trouble. Hinata's technique was forcing him to defend, and bringing Susanoo out in his already weakened state was already taking it's toll on him. Sasuke quickly removed the bandage from his head altogether, releasing his left eye as well. Even with both eyes exposed, Sasuke was finding himself in a deep struggle.

Susanoo was being worn Hinata broke her handseal and fell over in exhaustion. The large blue lion then began dissipating. However, Hinata noticed Sasuke's technique was deteariorating. Sasuke clasped his hands over his eyes. Hinata looked at him. Now was her chance.

As Sasuke opened his eyes, he looked up at Hinata who was high in the air, coming down with her hands clasped together. Before Sasuke could move Hinata broke through the remainder of Susanoo, hammering Sasuke literally three feet into the ground. The remains of Susanoo completely disappeared as Hinata brought her hands up again, hammering Sasuke another foot into the ground.

Hinata remembered something Sasuke said to her and decided to address it. " It looks like this day in a battle of the eyes..." Hinata said raising up her hands to deliver a third strike. " ...The Hyuuga Kicked The Uchiha's Ass!" She said delivering a third grounding strike sending Sasuke yet another foot deep.

Sasuke was ow chest deep into the ground. His legs were in agony. Hinata formed a Lion Fist in her right arm.

" Sasuke...I won't kill you... Naruto-kun won't forgive me if I do. But you're going to come back to the village and you're going to stand trial for what you've done." She was going to raise her hand to merely knock Sasuke out.

Sasuke looked over to his right and saw Hanabi still laid out on the street. He then looked back over at Hinata. Sasuke had to act fast, it was his last chance. With his thumbnail, he cut his finger, slapping his hand on the ground a giant snake appeared heading stright for Hinata's sister. Hinata saw where it was going and what it intended to do.

She looked at Sasuke menacingly, knowing she had to make a crucial decision. As the snake drew nearer, Hiashi saw where it was headed. Neji and Ko watched in horror.

" Hanabi!" Hiashi screamed.

Just as the snake made it to her. Hinata dropped from above onto the snake's head crushing it's skull. She then kicked it aside and dashed as quickly as she could back over to Sasuke who was trying to free himself.

" Gh! I can't...move!" Sasuke said

She raised her palm for the same Lion Fist attack again but as she landed down on Sasuke's head, the attack dissipated.

A silence fell among the area.

As the camera follows her arm back up to her head, it reveals Hinata's eyes in their normal lavender form. Hinata's face was in shock.

" I see." Sasuke said. " Your little transformation has a time limit." He smiled.

Hinata grabbed him by the hair to angle his view at the ground. " It doesn't matter, your legs and collarbone are crushed and your friends aren't coming to help you anytime soon. I did all I needed to."

Hinata took a breath for a moment. " You're still coming back to the village with us Sasuke!" She raised a palm to knock him out when a gloved hand grabbed her wrist.

Hinata turned her head to see a man with a partially destroyed orange mask and set of Sharingan eyes looking at her.

" You..." Hinata said in horror.

Madara swung Hinata away from Sasuke then delivered a back fist to her, knocking her away.

He then looked down to Sasuke. " Jeez Sasuke, when Zetsu told me a little girl was beating you up, I didn't beleieve him. Look at you."

Sasuke was barely able to move. With his remaining arm intact, Madara then reached down and pulled him up. Suddenly a blue lion head burst through Madara. Hinata thought her attack could land while he was distracted, but she ended up fowing right through Madara. He then delivered a kick which sent Hinata flying across the canvas.

" An attack from behind? Kind of a low blow don't you think?" Madara lectured.

Hinata gasped for air.

Madara threw Sasuke over his shoulder. He then looked over to his comrades. He appeared before Jugo.

" Jeez, gotta hand it to ya...you really did a number on Jugo here." Madara said as he picked him up. He then threw him over his shoulder. He looked over to Suigetsu.

" That one I'm tempted to let you keep because he pisses me off."

Hinata struggled back to her feet.

" Nah!" Guess not." Madara extended his arm over Suigetsu and manually reformed him.

" Get up. You idiot." Madara said. Suigetsu just managed to get to his feet.

" Hyuuga Hinata. Never thought you of all people would become such a heavy player in the game." Madara looked over at Hinata.

Hinata glared over at him, her Byakugan activated.

" For your reward...I believe I shall make you the 4th path." Madara extended his arm to Hinata.

Hinata froze as she brought her arms up for coverage. All of a sudden, a barrage of explosive tags rained down upon Madara, who jumped back at the last second.

" Hinata-sama! Are you ok?"

Hinata turned to see Anko Mitarashi and her squad.

" Hinata-sama, you must stay back." Tokuma said getting in front of her.

_" Not good, Konan left me a mess and I can't risk Sasuke getting hurt." _Madara thought.

" No worries. I can deal with you another time." Madara said. Suddenly a vortex surrounded them, they soon disappeared.

Hinata dropped to the ground in exhaustion and disappointment.

" Hinata-sama, where is Hiashi-sama?" Tokuma asked.

Hinata gasped. " Oto-sama!" She remembered he was fatally injured.

Hinata and Anko's team were soon over by the Hyuugas.

" This...wound...I don't know if I can close it." One of Anko's team said.

Hinata knew what she could do but would need assistance.

" Anko-senpai..." Hinata said, opening a scroll and biting her thumb. " Please lend me your chakra." As Hinata had exhausted practically all of hers.

" Alright!" Anko said, convinced Hinata had a solution in mind. She placed her hand on Hinata's back.

Hinata slammed her hand down on the scroll. Suddenly Gamatenta appeared.

" A toad?" Anko said.

" tent-kun, help my father!" Hinata pleaded.

Gamatenta wrapped his tongue around Hiashi and snapped him into his mouth. Next what could be heard were the disgusted muffles of Hiashi as he tried to break free.

" I know it's gross Oto-sama, but this will heal you." Hinata said.

" Hinata-sama...is that really safe?" Neji asked.

" Hai Nii-san, tent-kun will be able to heal Oto-sama's wounds quickly, once..." Hinata stopped as she heard a large gulp from the toad.

Everyone was dead silent. Hinata shakily turned around. Everybody was comedically white-eyed.

"tent-kun...did you..." Activating her Byakugan, he fear was confirmed. The medical toad actually swallowed her father.

" GAHH! You Did!" Hinata yelled in panic.

Hinata ran behind him smacking her hands on his back. " Spit him out! Spit him out!"

" Kyyahhh!" Anko yelled as she thrusted her fist into the large toad's stomach, lighting his eyes up.

The toad then threw Hiashi up onto the ground.

" **That's **how you ask." Anko lectured Hinata.

" A-Arigato Senpai." Hinata said.

Hiashi sat up as greenish slime dripped off him.

" Hiashi-sama, are you alright?" Tokuma asked.

" I was just...regergitated... by a giant toad, **no I'm not alright!" **

###################################

A/N: I don't know how many paths there officially are that Madara needs. I'm gonna guess 6.

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. But I would understand if they had to change a few things. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

###################################

**In one of Madara's hideouts...**

Sasuke laid in bed, his eyes bandaged.

" Are you surprised you weren't doing well?" Madara said.

Sasuke was silent.

" You should have known you wouldn't be anywhere near 100%. You were almost taken out."

Sasuke remained silent.

" Trust me, when you fully take in Itachi's strength after you've recovered, not even Uzumaki Naruto will be a match for you. And Hyuuga Hinata will not even be a concern." Madara said.

**On the Kumo-island...**

Naruto stood in place frozen. " Sasuke?..." His eyes trembled.

" Hai." Said the random Leaf shinobi. He had just explained that Sasuke and his comrades ran in with the Hyuugas.

Gai, who was with Naruto was surprised.

Naruto clutched his jacket. " H-Hinata..." He said feeling as if he were about to collapse.

" She's fine." The Leaf ninja said.

Naruto looked up at him in disbelief. " But... you said she fought Sasuke..."

" Hai, that's what I understand." The ninja said.

" That doesn't make any sense! Are you telling me the truth or what?" Naruto shouted.

" According to the report, Hinata-sama did fight Sasuke. I couldn't quite make sense of it either. But she did. However, she and her family are fine now."

Naruto looked to the ground. " This...I don't get it...Sasuke didn't hesitate trying to kill Sakura-chan, he said he'll kill everyone in the Leaf. He wouldn't toy with Hinata..."

" From what Ko told me it was a very intense battle."

Naruto looked at him. " We are talking about Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke right?"

" Of course."

" Wait I'm confused! How did Hinata give Sasuke a strong battle? "

" She fought him off. That's all I was told." The Leaf nin said.

Naruto stood baffled. " I want to see her." Naruto said.

" Naruto, you know you can't go back to the village at this point." Yamato said.

" I need to talk to her! I want to make sure she's ok!" Naruto commanded.

" She is unharmed Uzumaki-san. You have my word."

**Back in Konohagakure...**

Hinata sat with her father, sister and cousin facing the Hyuuga elders after explaining everything that had happened.

The Head Elder glared for a moment at Hinata.

He then took out his pipe. " Hinata...is there no end to your stupidity?" He said lighting it.

Hinata remained silent looking down. As Hiashi and Neji were abruptly shocked.

" You had a unique opportunity to kill Uchiha Sasuke and you throw it away?" The elder said.

Hinata looked to the ground she brought her head up to speak when..

" Elder..." Hiashi started, Hinata was a bit surprised when she turned her head to him.

"Perhaps you forgot the fact that Uchiha Madara showed up." Hiashi said.

" No Hiashi-sama, I did not forget. But from what I'm told, she surrendered the opportunity to kill him before Madara showed up."

Hiashi looked confused. " Are you talking about when she rescued Hanabi?"

"Hai, in doing so, she gave up her chance to finish him off. A Hyuuga...no...any shinobi for that matter knows what comes first and foremost is the mission. If your eldest daughter had half a brain she would have known that. She would have killed Uchiha Sasuke at that moment and would have saved the village a great deal of grief."

" Elder, excuse me..." Hinata interjected. " ... my role with the group was that of a bodyguard, so I assumed my mission was to make sure no harm comes to my father or sister. I was merely carrying out the task presented to me."

Hiashi looked over at Hinata. " Hinata, who said your purpose on this trip was as a bodyguard?"

" I...just assumed...it was" Hinata said, not exposing the elder.

Hiashi looked over to the elder, he could put it together.

" So you mean to be sarcastic with me now girl?" The elder said.

" Of course not." Hinata said.

" Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke is a wanted criminal, he intends to kill everyone in the village. So know this, anyone he kills from this point on, that blood is not just on his hands."

Hinata looked down, she hadn't thought of that. Neji looked at the elder with a snarl.

" Hinata, I grow quite tired of your constant offenses on this clan." The elder said.

" What offenses?" Neji demanded.

" You will speak when spoken to cadet!"

_" teme..." _Neji thought.

" But since you brought it up, I will gladly list her offenses. The first being so weak that even her younger sister could defeat her. Yet she expects to lead this clan?"

Hiashi was getting angry, that has not been the case for years.

" Then, losing to you Neji, a cadet member at the Chuunin exams. She made the Main branch look weak. How could we gain respect of the branch families if our said heir cannot even put up a decent fight against a branch member?"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

" Next is her disregard for the code of the Main branch." The elder said.

" Disregard?" Hiashi said.

" Perhaps you could explain to your father couldn't you Hinata?" The elder said.

" Elder, I don't know what you mean." Hinata said.

" Allow me to refresh your memory to last year."

**((( Flashback)))**

A young branch member genin who failed his first mission sat on a rock as he watched Hinata perform The **Protective 8 Triagrams 64 Palms of Divinity.**

" Hinata-sama, that was unreal!" The boy said.

" Arigato, you can do this as well. You must make sure you work on chakra control, then you will be able to do it better."

In a distance. A Hyuuga elder watches the so called lesson with his Byakugan.

**(((End Flashback)))**

" You taught a branch member a Main house technique. That is strictly forbidden."

Hinata looked shocked.

" Neji is the exception due to his skill. But this boy you showed the technique, he was nothing special." The elder said.

" Elder..." Hiashi interrupted. " The Protective 8 Trigrams is of Hinata's own creation, not the Main house's. She has the right to teach it whomever she likes."

Hinata was not expecting her father to come in like that.

" Wrong Hiashi-sama, **Wrong. **That technique is based off our clan's own techniques that have existed for generations, fruit born from the Heavenly Whirl and 64 palms of Divinity, therefore we have a say in it's development. The fruit does not tell the tree when it will grow."

Hiashi could tell the entire council backed the elder up on this one.

" And finally, perhaps the worst offense of all. Stating your love for Uzumaki Naruto in front of the entire village, a jinchuurikki..." The elder looked down in disgust. " You have turned our clan into a laughing stock."

Hinata looked across at the council. Neji looked to his side at her.

" Hinata, Hanabi, Neji. Please leave, we have a matter to discuss with Hiashi-sama." The elder said.

All three looked to Hiashi, who nodded in compliance. The three got up and left the room.o her father, her eyes telling him how sorry she was.

_" I never really thought about it Oto-sama, but after hearing all my failures, I must cause you more grief than anything else." _Hinata thought.

" Hiashi-sama, it's time. This was the final straw as far as I'm concerned. The council and I have discussed it while you were on the mission. We think you have postponed this long enough. It is time for you to choose a successor now."

Hiashi was shocked. " n-nani?"

" We need to have this issue resolved to avoid any further confusion."

" How can you ask me to make such a decision at this point after everything that just happened?"

" I imagine this is not easy for you. But Hiashi-sama, our village's strength has been depleted to a great degree, and it will be a very long time before we can regain it fully. The shinobi of the village will look to not only to the current leaders of the clans but also the future ones for assistance. Especially with this war."

Hiashi sat there. Not a single word came out.

" Hiashi-sama, you know this council's position as to who should lead the clan, but of course ultimately it is your decision."

" How do you expect me to deny the position to Hinata? What Hyuuga in history besides her has ever acheived the power of a Sage? " Hiashi said.

" Hiashi-sama! You should well know that it takes more than strength to lead a clan!"

" Such as?"

" Intelligence for starters, which Hinata clearly lacks! This little fiasco is proof of that!"

" How dare you..." Hiashi said.

" Honor! Hinata has brought great shame to our clan by her love declaration with the Kyuubi Jinchuurikki! In front of the whole village no less!"

Hiashi took a deep breath.

" The ability to make difficult decisions. Hinata lacks that ability. Such as choosing to aid her sister rather than accomplish the goal at hand."

The Elder crossed his arms " Hanabi has none of these flaws. Had the situation been reversed she would have known to stay focused on Uchiha Sasuke."

Hiashi crossed his arms.

" Hiashi-sama, this is what we have been intending to do for years, we need to make it official."

The council nodded in agreement with the elder.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata is not fit to lead this clan."

Hiashi was silent.

" I understand this might be difficult for you. We will give you a day to think it over. But you must do what is right for the clan and not let your own personal feelings cloud your judgement. Do not let the fear of seeming ungrateful to Hinata sway you from choosing the right path."

Hiashi looked to the floor.

" But as I said Hiashi-sama, it is ultimately you decision.

**Back on the Kumo-island...**

" Yo yo Na-ru-to here-ya-go." Bee said throwing Naruto a banana from the tree.

" Arigato." Naruto said.

" You got really worked up over Hyuuga Hinata. She your lady or somethin'?" Bee asked.

" Well, it's kinda confusing." Naruto said.

" Well spit it blonde foo' I can give advice ta you!" Bee rhymed.

" O...k..." Naruto said. _" Jeez some times your rhymes are corny..."_

" Well Hinata and I went to the academy together. But I mean we never really talked much. I mean we were friends and all." Naruto said

Bee brought his hand to his chin to process the information.

" I feel like a jackass for saying this now. But I kinda liked another girl back then. So maybe that's kinda why I didn't notice her."

"Hnf!"

Naruto looked as Bee oddly. " Shoot son, when I was at the academy I was scopin' all the honeys!"

" Do you wanna hear my problem or not?" Naruto yelled, white-eyed.

Bee nodded.

" Look, when I fought Pein, he almost had me, then boom Hinata jumps in."

" Hmm, gotcha." Bee said.

" I kept telling her to get outt there, but she doesn't budge." Naruto said. " Then she tells me she loves me."

Bee continued to listen.

" I mean I don't get why she threw her life away over me. I don't even know why she'd love me. But then Pein took her down right in front of me. After that...I blacked out."

" Blacked- you mean the 9-tails came knockin'."

" Dude, like you wouldn't believe!"

" Musta' really made you mad."

"I don't know, I just lost it. Now knowing all this about Hinata, everything's just different now."

" So you think you like her huh?" Bee said.

" Well, knowing how she feels about me, I just want to know her better. Too bad her father's a psycho. He doesn't even want us to be friends. "

Bee stared at Naruto for a moment. " Father huh?" Bee said.

**" Bee." **The Hachibi said. **" Now's not the time for that crap. That was over a decade ago. Besides didn't you tell me you didn't even like the clown Hyuuga Hiashi killed?"**

" Right, I ain't gonna sweat that crap right now." Bee said to the Hachibi.

**Later...**

Hiashi was in his study. He was looking down at two pictures, one with his eldest and the other, his youngest. Emotion was once again tearing away at Hiashi, just like when he lost his brother, and again when he lost his wife. It was not so much who would be chosen as leader. But what would happen to the one who was not chosen.

Hiashi then heard a knock, he quickly hid the pictures.

" Yes?"

" It's me, may I come in?" Hinata asked.

" Um yes, enter."

Hinata entered the study. She quietly came to sit before her father.

" I...have heard the elders want you to make a decision as to who will be your successor."

" That is correct." Hiashi said. His eyes drifted to the side in shame.

" You believe if you don't pick me you'll seem ungrateful for saving your life." Hinata said.

Hiashi didn't answer. He didn't know what to say to Hinata.

Hinata clutched the cloth of her pants. She brought her head up to her father. " Oto-sama..." Hinata said " I want you to choose Hanabi."

There was a complete silence in the room. Hiashi looked at his daughter completely dumbfounded.

" Hinata..." Hiashi asked. " ...do you have any idea what you just said?"

Hinata nodded slowly. " Hai...you should choose Hanabi."

Hiashi for a rarity was speechless.

" I won't consider it a betrayal. I know you have been put in a very difficult position."

Hiashi's shocked eyes began to narrow. " It's not as if you get some kind of consolation prize! You know what happens to you if I choose Hanabi! You'll be branded with the curse seal!"

" I-I know..." Hinata said, holding strong but still a slight shake in her voice.

" Are you ready for that?" Hiashi said sternly.

" ...it won't be easy. I understand that. This will be a challenge."

Hiashi was stunned.

" The elders, I know they don't want me to lead." Hinata said.

" That means nothing!" Hiashi said.

" Oto-sama, if you choose me, that means Hanabi will have to be sealed." Hinata said. " Even if she forgives you...I know you'll never forgive yourself."

" And you think I'll be fine with it if you are sealed?" He yelled.

" I..." Hinata took a deep breath " I can handle it..."

Hiashi couldn't believe what his daughter had just said.

" I know this sounds arrogant, but I have gotten to a point where a seal won't stop me." Hinata said.

" Hinata, you are the eldest, you do understand you are the rightful heir..."

" Hanabi believed for so long that she was going to be your successor, to take that away from her and suddenly take away her freedom now, that's not fair."

" Hinata..." Hiashi said. " ..I can't."

" Oto-sama, I'm the older child, I should bare the heavier burden."

Hiashi shook his head.

" Oto-sama, I've seen how you've been trying to mend the main and branch families in these past few years. I can tell by how you've been training Nii-san. I know you can do it. I have faith in you."

Hiashi looked up at his daughter. She actually believed in him.

" My only condition is that I want to be allowed to continue my Sage training." Hinata said.

Hiashi looked at her. " Hinata..."

###################################

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. But I would understand if they had to change a few things. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

###################################

In his study, Hyuuga Hiashi held a picture taken over ten years ago of a 5 year old Hinata.

**(((Flashback)))**

" Hinata..." Said the Head Elder as she passed by him.

" Yes sir..." Hinata said.

" I am quite curious girl...why?"

Hinata looked confused. " Why?"

" As happy as the council and I are that she is alive, why go through all that bother of saving Hanabi?"

Hinata was seemingly appalled by the question. " She's my sister..."

" Oh do spare me the " big sister" routine. It's well known you two are not all that close."

" Maybe...but she's still my family."

" I am just saying, had you chosen to focus on Uchiha Sasuke, it would have worked wonders for you." The Elder said. " You would have received recognition from the village as the one who finally finished him off, and if in the tragic event Hanabi had died the council would have had no choice but to accept you as Hiashi-sama's successor."

Hinata was not just shocked, but disgusted as well.

" Come now, don't tell me it didn't cross your mind at that moment. You knew full well the council preferred her as heir over you. This would have been your chance. My question is why let such an opportunity slip away?"

" Even if..." Hinata started. " I did care that badly about being my father's successor, I would not have wanted it that way. I would not respect myself if I let her die while having the chance to prevent it. As for Uchiha Sasuke, I intended only to knock him out so he could be brought back to the village."

The Elder shook his head. " Kindness and compassion are weaknesses in this world we live in girl. You will never survive in the shinobi world so long as you carry such childish ideaology." He said walking away.

Hinata turned around, her eyes quivered looking at the ground. She then walked away. Two floors up, Hyuuga Hiashi sat having listened to the entire conversation.

**(((End Flashback)))**

Hiashi held the picture in his hands and rested his head upon them.

" Hinata... please forgive me for what I am about to do."

**On the Kumo-island...**

**_(Beni Soubi plays in background.)_**

Naruto, while in his new form, dodged Bee coming down on him. The impact from Bee's kick caused a small crater. As Bee came at him with a fist Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared several yards behind him.

" What's wrong gramps? Too fast for ya?" Naruto said jestingly.

A spark gleemed off Bee's shades. " Gramps?"

" Uhhh, did I say that?" Naruto said, thinking he may have crossed a line.

**" Bee he's embarrassing you. Time to go to version 2!" **The Hachibi said.

" Octo-fool, I said it before. Only I spit the rap game." Bee said raising his hand in the air. " YOOOO!" Suddenly Bee transformed into Hachibi version 2.

" W-Wait! Isn't that kinda overkill?" Naruto begged.

**" Gonna show ya I aint no grampa foo'! Go ahead and try to dodge version 2!"**

Version 2 Hachibi dashed at Naruto so quick he barely managed to evade the attack.

" I'M SORRY!" Naruto shouted running from Bee.

**" WHEEEEE!" **Bee chased after him.

Naruto used flashed to numerous places, but Bee would appear hot on his trail.

" He's getting much better at using the 4th's technique." Yamato said as he watched from a distance.

Naruto turned to get into Frog Kumite stance. He grabbed Bee by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Bee landed on his feet, Bee then jumped onto a nearby tree and catapulted himself at Naruto.

" Crap!" Naruto yelled as he flashed out of the way.

As Naruto transported to the branch of a tree, he found giant red claws twisting around the tree to catch him.

**" You gotta do more than just run kid!" **

Naruto flashed before Bee delivering a kick to his stomach knocking him back a few feet.

**"Heh...better."**

Later...

Naruto ate nervously as he and Bee took a break from training.

" Yo! You really got that spooked from the Hachibi, come on Naruto, that's all kids stuff." Bee said.

" No, it's Hinata. I really want to talk to her and find out what happened."

" Well you know the score. She's alright and that's what's important." Bee said.

" I just don't get...how did she fight Sasuke off?"

" Hmm, you talkin' 'bout thay fool like he's the second coming. I fought him and his little goon squad, they ain't all that tough."

" Well, Hinata wouldn't have been a match for Sasuke so I just don't get it."

" All you can do right now is chill and find out more info." Bee said.

" Right..." Naruto said. _" Who the hell knows how long that'll take! One way or another I'm gonna see her."_

**In a restaurant in Konoha...**

Neji looked across the table at Hinata. He sat there silently with his mouth hung ajar.

" You what?" Neji said.

Hinata didn't answer.

" Hinata-sama, how could you do something so damn foolish?" Neji said sternly.

" I know it will be a big adjustment for me." Hinata said.

" An adjustment? Is that what you think? That you'll just have to get used to it?" Neji said becoming enraged.

Hinata looked up at him startled.

" Why did you tell your father to choose Hanabi-sama? You could have made a strong case for you to be leader!" Neji said.

" I couldn't do that...I would have no respect for myself if I let her bare the mark."

" This mark is not some minor inconvenience! " Neji said, his voice becoming more enraged.

" I know you're mad at me Nii-san, but what was I supposed to do? Just let them brand her? My father loves Hanabi."

" Hinata-sama! There were members of the branch family who were hoping you would lead! Now their hopes are completely trashed!"

Neji felt insulted, he felt that by choosing to be sealed, Hinata did not take full appreciation of the true hardships of the branch families. In fact he felt that she belittled it by agreeing so freely to have the curse seal placed on her.

" Nii-san, my father is trying to unite the branches of the clan, and once Hanabi takes over as leader she'll follow his example."

" You don't know that!" Neji said.

" But she..."

" Hinata-sama...this seal..." Neji said growing angrier, takig off his headband. " You **never **get used to it! I have had this curse seal since I was 4! Ever since then, every day, every minute, every second I live with the fear that I could be killed on a whim! Even though your father is improving relations between the branches, I still live with that fear! And you think you can just cope with it?" Neji was enraged. " Let's see how minor a nuisance you think it is after a month!"

" Nii-san, I-I would never make light of..."

" I pray you're right about your father and sister Hinata-sama." Neji said as he left.

Hinata lowered her head.

**(((Flashback)))**

Hinata kneeled before the great elder toad.

" You wanted to see me?" Hinata asked.

" Hina-chan, the great elder has forseen your prophecy." Fukasaku said.

The Great Toad Sage looked down to Hinata. " Oh Hina-chan, what brings you by?"

Hinata and the Sage Toads looked at the elder white-eyed.

" Prophecy you geezer! A prophecy!" Shima said in complete annoyance.

" Prophecy? Hina-chan, you can see the future to?" The Toad Sage said. " Could you tell me mine?"

Hinata's mouth hung ajar as her eyes remained white.

" NEEEE?" Shima yelled. She was beginning to think the old geezer was doing this on purpose just to annoy her.

" NO! You forsaw Hina-chan's prophecy!" Shima yelled.

" Ma don't get so upset." Fukasaku lectured.

" Oh that's right. Hina-chan, I saw your propechy in a dream last night." The Sage Elder said.

Hinata listened attentively.

" Hina-chan, the time will soon come where you will be forced to make a difficult decision. No matter what you decide, it will alter the course of your life."

**(((End Flasback)))**

" I know this was the right decision." Hinata said to herself.

She then overheard two genin speaking about her at another table.

" Hyuuga Hinata right?" One said.

" Yeah, that's who they're calling "The Hyuuga Sage."" The other replied.

Hinata became embarrassed.

**In another part of town...**

Ino, Chouji and Sakura were eating at restaurant.

" I mean, it's not like she can really date Naruto anyway. I heard her father almost got into a fight with him." Sakura explained to Ino.

Ino looked over with her eyebrow cocked as Chouji wolfed down some barbecued beef.

" What?" Sakura said.

" What's all this concern all of a sudden with Naruto's dating life? Why do you care if he dates Hinata?" Ino said. " Personally now that I look at it, they make an interesting couple."

" Oh please, they couldn't be anymore opposite!"

Seeing Sakura get angry like that, Ino made a realization.

" Oh My God." Ino said.

" What!" Sakura replied.

" Do not tell me...are you actually falling for Naruto?" Ino said.

" No! That's not it!" Sakura said.

" Then why all this concern between him and Hinata-chan?" Ino said.

" Because...he's my teammate! I don't want him getting hurt!" Sakura said.

" Right." Ino said sarcastically. " Seriously, all those times you shot Naruto down, now that another girl likes him you're all shaken?"

" Hinata is not right for him! That's all I'm saying!" Sakura said.

" That's so like a girl, they constantly throw a guy away until another girl shows interest. Then they're all super protective of him. That's real typical of women." Chouji said.

Sakura shot Chouji an evil look. " Look! I don't have a problem if Naruto dates! I just think Hinata's not the right one for him! That is all!"

" Hm, so I guess you've given up on Sasuke?" Chouji said.

Sakura didn't respond. Naturally she has not given up on him deep down, but her feelings were a mess, she didn't know how to feel between Sasuke and Naruto.

" Jeez Sakura, no matter what, when it comes to a boy you always manage to find a rival."

" Rival? She is totally not even in my league."

" Well, I don't know about all that, I mean you did hear what happened with her and Sasuke right?" Ino said.

" Nani?" Sakura said. " Sasuke?..."

" My God! how did you not hear? Pretty much the whole village is talking about it!" Chouji said.

Sakura was shocked. She was away for a short time and just got back to the village, she had yet to hear the news about what happened between Hinata and Sasuke.

**That Night...**

Tsunade intertwined her fingers as she leaned over on her desk. " This is really the only option?"

Across from her sat Hyuuga Hiashi " This **is **the only option."

Shizune held Ton-Ton as she stood by Tsunade, her eyes quivering as if she had been told a loved one has died.

Kurenai sat in the chair next to Hiashi's. She glared at him in disblief. The irony was ridiculous.

" The Hyuuga council is not going to like this." Tsunade said.

" Let me deal with the elders." Hiashi said. " But if anything happens, I have to be assured... if they try anything with Hinata...I want them to know that she is under your guard."

" Of course." Tsunade said.

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

" Please come in." Tsunade said.

The door opened as Hinata walked in. " You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?"

" Hinata...please come in."

Hinata walked in. She noticed her father and Kurenai were present.

" Oto-sama...sensei...what's going on?" Hinata asked.

" Hinata, please sit down." Tsunade asked.

With a look of confusion Hinata sat in the third seat beside her father.

" What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

" Hinata...whatever happens..." Hiashi got up from his seat. " Know I did this...to protect you."

Hinata looked at her father oddly. " Did what?"

Hiashi then took his leave. " Hinata, continue your training."

" I...Oto-sama? Did what?" Hinata asked watching her father walk away.

" Hinata..." Tsunade said as Hiashi opened the door. As Hiashi closed the door his hand tightened around the knob as his face tightened in shame and sorrow. He loosened his grip and continued down the hallway.

" Your father Hyuuga Hiashi...has officially disowned you as his daughter." A disheartened Tsunade finished.

Hinata looked at the Hokage completely stiff. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. "d...disowned me?" she said.

" And...exiled you from the Hyuuga clan."

" Hinata..." Kurenai said as she came over to hug her student. Hinata was still stiff as a board from what she was just told.

Her face slowly began to loosen. She understood what her father meant by protecting her.

" It's ok sensei." Hinata said throwing on a plastic smile. " He did this so I wouldn't be branded with the curse seal. He was looking out for me..." She said.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at her.

" it...it's ok really." Hinata said. A tear began forming in her eye. " I'm fine with it." The tear slid down her face, mere seconds later Hinata was crying into her sensei's shoulder.

Tsunade sighed, leaning back into her chair.

###################################

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

##################################

" Hinata. I want you to come stay with me." Kurenai said as she and student walked down the street from the Hokage's office.

" Oh sensei...I couldn't impose on you like that." Hinata said, tears still in her eyes.

" Nonsense, you're coming to stay with me. End of dicscussion." Kurenai said.

Hinata sniffed as she tried to smile. " Well...I would like to be around to help you with this little one." Hinata put her hand on Kurenai's belly.

" Hai, it'd be nice to have a live in baby-sitter." Kurenai joked.

Hinata chuckled sligthly.

**Later...**

Hinata was sitting down in Kurenai's place her face resting in her hands, needless to say today's events were resting heavily on her mind, when a knock came at Kurenai's door.

" I'll get it." Hinata wiping a few tears from her face.

She breathed in deep as she opened the door. In the doorway was her cousin holding some packed dufflebags.

" Nii-san." Hinata said.

Neji dropped the bags. " Hinata-sama..." He said closing in to hug her. " I found out about everything. I am so sorry."

Hinata tightly returned the hug.

" Hinata-sama, I am so sorry about how I acted before. I was an idiot."

" No Nii-san, you were just scared for me, that's all." Hinata said crying.

" You had to know your father did it to protect you."

" I understand."

" Neji..." Kurenai said walking up. She noticed the dufflebags near his feet. " What are you moving in to?"

" No sensei, Hiashi-sama asked me to bring some of Hinata-sama her things. I thought she would be here."

" Arigato Nii-san." Hinata said.

" Sensei, may I come in?" Neji asked.

" Of course."

Neji came in with Hinata's things in hand. " These are just some things right now. I'll get the rest for you later."

Hinata smiled as she nodded.

**The Next Day...**

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha.

" I heard she beat up on Uchiha Sasuke and like 50 other ninjas!" A kid hanging by a pinwheel shop said.

" Oh get out of here she did not!" Said his friend.

Sakura didn't have to wonder whom they were talking about. She had been hearing about Hinata all day. She passed by a group of Genin.

" Right, she jumped in front of Naruto and fought Pein right? Did she really say she loves him?"

" Yeah, I think they're planning on getting married or something."

" Well I heard she's carrying his baby."

" Get out! You're kidding!"

Sakura intervened. " She's 16! Get real!" she said, shocking the Genin.

Sakura continued.

"(sigh) marriage..." Sakura said to herself.

She soon found herself on the old academy grounds. She looked over by the swing she had always seen Naruto hang out by for years. She sat down and gently pushed herself by her feet as she held the ropes.

She looked at the ground.

**(((Flashback)))**

_" Hey Sakura-chan, I thought maybe we could eat lunch together."_

_" Naruto, you're annoying."_

_" Well I haven't seen Sasuke, but wanna know what I think about you?"_

_" Nevermind..."_

_"Sakura..." _Yamato said_. " You act like you're always annoyed with Naruto. But it seems you really..."_

Sakura laid her hands over Hinata as she healed her wounds.

_" Why would she do such a thing?"_ Neji said.

_" Hinata...you love Naruto?"_

_" ...Even someone like me can tell, he really loves you." Sai said._

_" Sakura-chan...this isn't funny!"_

_" I can't stand people who lie to themselves!"_

**(((End Flashback)))**

Sakura's eyes winced. she got off the swing and walked off.

Later, Hinata was assisting Kurenai with the laundry when a knock came at the door.

"Ohayo Kurenai 'ba-san!" Konohamaru said holding a bag of groceries. " Special delivery!" Konohamaru looked up and in great surprise he saw Hinata stand before him holding the door open.

" Oh Hinata-chan. Hi." He said.

" Kono-sama. Konichiwa, please come in."

Moments later...

" Oh yes, Konohamaru's been really helpful around here lately." Kurenai said.

" Kono-sama, that's so kind of you." Hinata said.

" Of course, Kurenai 'ba-san's carrying my cousin, she's family now. I gotta look out for her." He smiled.

" Hinata-chan..." Konohamaru said. " Hanabi-chan told me everything. She wants you to know that she's sorry and thinks it's unfair what happened to you, and that she never thanked you for saving her life."

Hinata looked to the ground. " I know she's grateful. Tell her not to worry, it was...it was all for the best."

Kurenai noticed the hurt behind Hinata's eyes as she spoke. It may have been to protect her, but it was still painful.

Later that night, Hinata was at Ichiraku's. With all the recent events she felt some ramen might ease her pain alittle bit. She was blowing on her ramen when she saw someone come in. She looked to her side and saw Sakura.

" Ohayo Sakura-san."

" Hinata..." Sakura was surprised. This was the one person she did not want to deal with right now. "...hi."

" Have a seat Sakura, what can I get you?" Tecuchi said.

" Oh um, I'll have schrimp please." Sakura said.

" Coming right up."

" So... I heard you fought Sasuke." Sakura said.

" Oh, hai." Hinata said embarrassed.

Suddenly they were interrupted. " Excuse me, Hinata-san.." Said a young female Genin, her friend right beside her.

" Oh, yes?" Hinata said.

" Can I have your autograph?" She asked holding out a pen and paper.

" a-autograph?" Hinata blushed fiercely with embarrassment. " Me?"

" Hai, could you mark it " The Hyuuga Sage"? I mean that's what they're calling you right?" she asked.

" I-I guess they are, um of course." Hinata though embarrassed, signed the Genin's notepad. This did a fine job of annoying Sakura.

" Ariagato." said the Genin.

" Arigato." Hinata said in return.

" Anyway..." Sakura said gaining Hinata's attention.

" Sasuke..." Sakura said breaking her chopsticks. " He could have killed you."

Hinata was stunned. Sakura's tone seemed a little harsh. " I-I know. But I didn't have a choice."

The two were silent.

" Hinata..." Sakura said. "..this wasn't to impress Naruto was it?"

Hinata looked at Sakura. " No, it wasn't to impress him."

" I mean, your record kinda shows you'll fight someone way out of your league when it comes to him."

" Well I..." Hinata said.

"I mean if you love him, talk to him about it. I mean you don't need to get beaten up to gain his sympathy or anything."

Hinata was embarrassed. " Sympathy?"

" I mean it sometimes looks like you throw yourself out there and think if you get beaten up for him, that he'll comfort you out of pity." Sakura said.

" Pity? I would never get Naruto-kun's attention that way. Sakura-san how could you say that? I thought we were friends." Hinata said.

" I mean it just seems a little manipulative." Sakura said.

Hinata just froze. After just having been disowned by her father, she was not ready for someone to sling yet more insults at her, especially from the one whom she believes Naruto loves. " I am not manipulative...you're the one who uses Naruto-kun's love for you to get what you want."

"Nani?" Sakura said.

" You know how Naruto-kun feels about you." Hinata said. " But you only chase after Sasuke, even with what he's done."

" Hold up, you.." Sakura started standing up.

" And because you feel it's too much of a hassle for you to do yourself, you use Naruto-kun to bring back Sasuke." Hinata stood up. " Even if he could get killed, he still does it because he loves you, and you'll just let him so long as you get your precious Sasuke."

Sakura locked eyes with the ex-heiress as her fist tightened. Who the hell was she to tell her she uses people.

" Hey come on ladies, no trouble. next round's on the house what do you say?" Teuchi tried to break up the tension.

Hinata angled her eyes down to see Sakura's fist trembling with anger.

The next scene shows the two kunoichi in the ramen bar with the flaps covering their heads.

" Sakura-san, I'm not going to fight yo-" Hinata was cut off as Sakura threw a straight right, knocking Hinata straight through the side of the ramen shop and into the streets.

Sakura dashed out the entance way toward Hinata.

" Sakura! Stop!" Teuchi called out but his call fell on deaf ears.

Hinata rolled back onto her feet.

" Come on you pampered rich girl. You're about to once again get your ass kicked!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata's fist tightened. She stood up and looked at Sakura. " I may get my ass kicked Sakura-san, but at least I'm out there fighting! Not relying on others to fight for me!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she dashed forward. Hinata quickly got into form, she knew she could end this right now in Sage mode. However, no way would Sakura give her anywhere near the time she needed to gather chakra.

Sakura threw a straight cross which Hinata ducked under. Hinata threw a dozen palm strikes to Sakura's mid-section, the last one kocking her several feet across the ground.

Hinata looked across at the pink-haired kunoichi with her Byakugan activated. Sakura turned over revealing her hand over her mid-section with a green chakra eminating.

Hinata's eyes narrowed this time it was she who as the aggressor coming forward. Sakura jumped up and slammed her fist down propping up a large slab of earth to seperate them. Hinata spun around the large slab where Sakura was waiting for her. Sakura threw a straight forward kick which knocked Hinata across the street.

Hinata jumped to her feet wiping her mouth. Sakura stood up then went after Hinata. Hinata was quick to get into stance. Sakura came in with a right hook which Hinata blocked, she then tried to throw a left hook which was blocked again. Hinata then came in with a barrage of strikes, Sakura put her guard up quickly and backed away. Hinata delivered a side step kick to Sakura's stomach then as Sakura leaned down from the strike, delivered a spin kick to her head. Hinata came in with a thrust but Sakura grabbed her arm and with her inhuman strength, threw her easily a few hundred feet.

Hinata hit the ground at high velocity but rolled to her feet and snapping back into her stance. Sakura jumped down from the sky and charged Hinata, and with a green chakra fist punched the ex-heiress square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She wound back and struck her again in the side.

" Kaiten!" Hinata yelled, the technique knocked Sakura back sliding on her feet.

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground creating a tremor of rubble. Hinata jumped back, Sakura appeared at her side delivering a solid cross which connected with Hinata's jaw, sending her to the ground.

" Give it up!" Sakura said.

Hinata looked back up at her and nodded no. Hinata then flipped back to he feet and evaded all the punches Sakura was unleashing upon her. Sakura wound back her right hand. Hinata already knew her right cross was coming.

" Sakura-san, there's something I've always wanted to tell you." Hinata said.

As Sakura threw the punch with great force, she found her rear foot coming completely off the ground. Hinata dodged the strike and kicked Sakura's lead foot out from under her.

" Never take your rear foot off the ground when you throw a straight like that. It throws your balance completely off." Hinata said catching Sakura's chin as she fell over. She then swung Sakura completely back the opposite direction slamming her to the ground.

Hinata grabbed Sakura's left arm and rolled her over. Placing her shin on Sakura's neck and her weight on her back, Hinata bent back Sakura's arm in a submission hold.

" Say uncle!" Hinata demanded, her Byakugan activated.

Sakura refused.

" Say uncle or I'll break it!"

Suddenly, Sakura's fist tightened, using her vastly superior strength, Sakura swung Hinata down, slamming her into the ground.

Hinata and Sakura quickly got up. With a green lit chakra fist, Sakura slammed Hinata right in the area of the liver.

" what do you think of that?" Sakura said gasping for air. But as she looked at Hinata, she realized she had not done the extent of damage she thought she had. Upon inspection of herself she noticed that there were numerous dark circles all over her arm and leg. It seems in an unnoticable speed, Hinata struck the tenketsu on her side.

Hinata got up. Though she prevented it from being worse, Hinata still took a significant amount of damage. The 2 kunoichi stared eachother down while breathing heavily. As they charged eachother, a set of hands came in between them against their chests. They both looked to see that the one interfering in their battle was noneother than the 5th Hokage.

With one mighty push, Tsunade hurtled both Chuunin away from eachother. Hinata and Sakura slid back on the gound, kicking up dirt on each side.

Hinata and Sakura looked to Tsunade with great fear and rightfully so considering the dead serious look on her face.

" You 2! In **My **Office! **Now!"** Tsunade commanded.

Later, both Hinata and Sakura both sat before Tsunade.

" Who started it?" Tsunade said.

Both were hesitant to answer, they merely looked at the floor.

" Well I guess it doesn't matter. It's not just who started it but how the other responded."

The 2 kunoichi showed clear shame of themselves.

" We are dealing with a huge dilemna right now. Our village's strength is severely weakened, and even though we have an alliance with the other villages, we still run the risk of an invasion. The last thing the villagers need to see are my Chuunin brawling in the streets."

Both nodded shamefully

" Why the hell were you 2 fighting? I thought you were friends." Tsunade said.

Neither responded.

" I should bust you both down to Genin right now."

Hinata and Sakura were surprised by the threat.

" I should, but I won't. What the hell could make you 2 start fighting like that..." That's when it hit sat down in her seat and clasped her hands together. " This is about Naruto isn't it?"

Both Hinata and Sakura's eyes lit up as they looked at the Hokage.

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. " Hinata, please go have your wounds tended to. We will talk about this later."

" Hai Tsunade-sama." Hinata got up, bowed then left the room.

As the door closed Tsunade looked to Sakura.

" Sakura, I am not going to point fingers, but there is one thing I know. Hinata did not need this drama. She has been dealing with it in spades as of late."

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

" Sakura..." Tsunade said. " Hinata's father, he disowned her yesterday."

Sakura was stunned. " Disowned her? Why?" She pleaded.

" I can't get into the details right now. But I'm sure the last thing she needed was get in a fight with one of her friends."

" But that makes no sense!" Sakura said. " Isn't it true she fought off Sasuke?"

" Hai." Tsunade said.

" Then why?"

" Hinata's father did it for her own good. That's all you need to know." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked down.

Later in the Hospital, Hinata and Sakura sat in neighboring beds. Neither said a word to eachother, but the feeling of shame was mutual between them. Hinata angled her eyes over at Sakura.

" sa...Sakura-san." Sakura looked over at her. " I'm so sorry. I was wrong."

" No, I..." Sakura looked down. " I should never have said those things. I don't know, maybe I was just jealous."

" But why? Naruto-kun loves you." Hinata asked.

"No..." Sakura said prompting looks of confusion from Hinata. " When he was searching for Sasuke, I tried to bring him back by telling him I loved him."

Hinata's mouth dropped.

" He told me...I was lying to myself." Sakura said.

" But, he's always-well are you?"

" I don't know, and maybe that's the problem. The fact is maybe you were kind of right back there. I don't know how I feel for Sasuke anymore."

Hinata looked to Sakura.

" It's funny, I blamed you when Naruto rejected me. Like it was your confession that did it. But Hinata, it's not like you came and stole him from me."

Hinata looked to the floor.

" The truth is...he always kind of seemed like a dorky brother that always bugged me. Maybe that's how he wants to keep it."

" But do you?" Hinata asked.

" Maybe...maybe that is just our relationship."

" I see." Hinata said.

" Hinata, I'm sorry. I know you care about Naruto, I didn't want to face the facts before, but I can tell you really do love him."

"...I do."

Sakura looked down at the floor.

" Sakura-san." Hinata said. " I still feel horrible about what happened, you're a better comrade than that. I hope after all this we can still be friends."

Sakura smiled. " I'd hug you but I hurt all over."

Hinata smiled as she closed her eyes. " Me to."

They both began to chuckle.

####################################################

A/N: I understand some of you readers might feel an actual fist fight between Hinata and Sakura is kinda non-canon. But I feel that wih the Pairing wars going on it would make for some good read!

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

##################################

**_(Shippuden plays in background.)_**

" 'Ken-kun! Coming to you!" Sage Hinata said as she kicked a boulder-sized ball to him while Gamabunta and Gamahiro attempted to stop her. Hinata went under Gamabunta's legs.

" Clumsy as I am, I will try to score." Gamaken said. He then jumped in the air flip-kicking the ball into the goal area.

" Damn! Now they got the lead. Gamahiro where the hell's your defense?" Gamabunta complained.

They were about to continue before Hinata stopped, leaning over and grabbing her knees. She breathed heavily as it revealed she was no longer in Sage mode.

" Catch your breath Hina-chan. You're getting much better at this." Gamabunta said.

" Hai, it shows just how good you are in Sage mode when you allow someone as clumsy as I to be your partner in this game." Gamaken said.

" A-Arigato." Hinata said trying to catch her breath.

Later...

Hinata sat in Sage mode on a tile atop a high region point on Mt. Myoboku. The recent events had left her needing some time away from the village to collect herself.

Down below Fukasaku and Gamakichi looked up at the Hyuuga's progress.

" Hina-chan's getting better at this huh?" Gamakichi asked.

" Hai, she's learned to hold Sage mode for past 3 minutes now." Fukasaku said.

" Pa tell me, who's got it better in Sage training? Naru-chan or Hina-chan?"

" Hmm..." Fukasaku rubbed his chin. " It's hard to say."

Next shows a scene of a Chibi Sage Naruto and Chibi Sage Hinata sitting across from eachother as Fukasaku narrates.

" Though Hina-chan's chakra by some reason I'll never figure out is monumental now, it's still not like Naru-chan's. Where Hina-chan can hold Sage mode for just over 3 minutes, Naru-chan can hold it for over 5. So if the battle drags out, Hina-chan would burn out her Sage chakra then Naru-chan's got the upper hand."

Chibi Sage Naruto walks over and kicks Chibi Sage Hinata out of the ring She flips over white-eyed.

" But, Hina-chan's got a much better understandin' of chakra control and concentration. If they both started at the same time to gather chakra, Hina-chan would gather much faster than Naru-chan, then attack him before he could finish."

Chibi Sage Hinata walks over and kicks Chibi Naruto out of the ring. He flips over white-eyed.

" But let's say they're both in Sage mode and the battle only lasts a few minutes. It's tough to say, in hand to hand combat Hina-chan I think's got the advantage, but Naru-chan's ninjutsu skills are way superior. But they both got a trump card and as powerful as each one is, it takes a huge toll on their Sage chakra. Naru-chan's got the Rasen-shuriken, but he can only do 2 before he's spent. Hina-chan's got Buka-Shiisa, but controlling takes alot of concentration, even then she can only do it for not even a minute, and it takes up nearly all her Sage chakra."

" That..well..that really didn't answer my question at all." Gamakichi said.

" Let's just say it'd make for an interesting fight." Fukasaku said.

" Well summon Naru-chan here and make 'em fight." Gamakichi said bluntly like it was no big deal

" First off. I ain't gonna just summon Naru-chan here 'cuz he's working on controlling the 9-tails, I don't know what he's doing right now, I might accidentally summon him while he's in Kyuubi mode and that won't be good. Plus, I don't make my students fight."

**On the Kumo-island...**

" Come on! Pleeeaase." Naruto asked a Konoha nin.

" Naruto, you know how much trouble I'll get in if I give you a summoning scroll?" the nin said.

" I promise I'll be back super quick!" Naruto said.

" Naruto, Akatsuki's after you. You're supposed to be laying low. You can't go to the village. It's simply irresponsible of me to give you a summoning scroll to get there. " the nin said.

" Man you'd think the hero of Konoha would be getting rockstar treatment. But noooo." Naruto said in a huff, walking away with his hands behind his head.

Naruto arrived at Killer Bee's accomodation at the island and knocked on the door.

" Yo Bee! Let's train!" Naruto yelled as he knocked.

Inside Bee rested in his bed with the lights off and two empty sake bottles at his end table. " Yo kid yo, none today, I'm still on vacation so go away.

The rhyme gave Bee the inspiration to write in his booklet, which was on a table across the bed. He tried to reach for it but he wouldn't be able to without getting out of the bed. " Screw it man, I'll get it later."

Naruto got upset as he walked away. " So I'm just supposed to sit here on my ass and let everyting going on not bother me?"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. " Only place this will send me is to Mt. My-" That was when Naruto stopped. He then smacked the scroll on his own head. " Of course! I'll just go there then Ma can just summon me to Konoha!" He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that before.

Naruto looked around slyly as he made a handseal. " Kage-bunshin No jutsu!" Suddenly, a clone appeared.

" I'll be back." The original said.

" Hai." The clone nodded.

Naruto opened the scroll and slapped his hand on the seal. He dissipated into thin air. As he reappeared he knew from the amazing and unique topography he was back on Mt. Myoboku. The first thing he noticed was the gigantic waterfall. Then he remembered it would be nice to bathe under a waterfall without having to worry about something biting the hell out of him.

A smile came onto Naruto's face as he began taking off his clothing, with exception to his under shorts.

" Aw man this is gonna be awesome." Naruto said walking towards the fall. Unseen to him across the other side of the lake under the waterfall. A neatly folded mesh shirt and pair of black pants were set on the ground.

The water rushing down began to splash onto Naruto's face as he got closer. Suddenly it was rushing over his head as he rubbed his face, his eyes were closed due to the rush of the water, so Naruto couldn't see much of what was around him. _" I'm not on vacation I know. Just a little time here then go see if Ma and Pa can get me to Konoha." _Naruto thought. _" I definitely need to see Hin-"_

Naruto suddenly fell over, he immediately extended his hands to break his fall. He felt his legs trip over something soft. As Narut looked under himself he saw a sight that made him blush ferociously. He saw Hinata sitting in meditation style, her shoulders propping up his legs. Hinata's eyes met his as she was glowing red from blush.

" Hin-Hin..." Naruto tried to say, the scandelous positon he was in, making him look like a pervert.

Hinata began to hyperventilate, before she let out one giant scream.

" GAHHHHH! Oh my God! Hinata? I am so -I am so Sorry!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata continued to scream from mortification.

The next scene shows Naruto and Hinata sitting at the Sage Toad's kitchen table with their clothes on but dripping wet. Naruto sat blushing with a little piece of tissue in his nose while Hinata sat with her face beet-red

" Pervert!" Shima accused Naruto. " You've inherited Jiraya-chan's ways!"

" Ma! I swear to God I had no idea!" Naruto begged.

" A likely story!" Shima said.

" Settle down Ma. I believe Naru-chan." Fukasaku said.

" Of course you would, you men always stick together." Shima said.

As night fell Naruto and Hinata sat on a rock near the waterfall where they had their encounter . Hinata explained to Naruto about her training with the sages for the past mont or so.

Naruto sat in awenext to Hinata. " So that's how you fought Sasuke!"

Hinata nodded while blushing.

"Jeez Hinata, I always knew you were amazing but a Sage?" Naruto rubbed his finger under hi nose blushing.

Hinata blushed.

" When I was talking to you at Ichiraku's about that new training, why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked.

" I-I wanted it to be a surprise." Hinata said.

" Yeah? Well we got surprised today." Naruto said.

"H-Hai." Hinata blushed fiercely.

" Hey Hinata, can I see it?" Naruto asked.

" S-see what?" Hinata blushed.

" Your Sage mode?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked to the ground. " Y-You don't want to see it..."

" Ne?" Naruto asked.

" You might get freaked out." Hinata said.

" Wha...het no fair Hinata!You've seen my Sage form!" Naruto whined.

" I-I look creepy, I look like an alien."

" Oh what, and mine's gonna win me a beauty contest? Come on! Pleeeaase." Naruto said.

Hinata took a deep breath. "O-Ok." she said.

Naruto smiled. Hinata sat down in Sage style and took a deep breath. Naruto decided to wait. After only a few minutes, Hinata opened her Sage eyes.

Naruto was stunned. Hinata managed to gather Sage chakra faster than he can. Hinata misconstrued his shock as that of being grossed out.

Hinata sighed as she looked down. " See, I told you." Hinata said.

" No it's not that! I just-I just, man you can gather Sage chakra like super quick. You can do it faster than me."

" Really?" Hinata said looking up.

" Hai, actually..." Naruto said inspecting Hinata's Sage form, noticing the artistic shape of her eyes. " Yours looks really beautiful."

Hinata blushed from the comment, as did Naruto. " arigato..."

" Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata started. " I understand you were also doing some training while you were away."

" Oh yeah! Atually I had a huge breakthrough! Wanna see?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed as she nodded. Naruto took a deep breath as suddenly, an enormous flash of yellow chakra emerged from his body.

Hinata gasped. In her Sage mode, she could feel the massively intense chakra coming from Naruto.

She slowly got up to take appreciation. " Naruto-kun are you..are you ok?" Hinata asked.

" Hm? Oh yeah I'm good." Naruto said.

" It doesn't hurt?" Hinata asked.

" Oh no. It feels fine!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata was in awe of Naruto's new form. The yellow chakra came off him like flames, yet Hinata could feel no heat coming from him.

" Can I..." She asked reaching her hand toward his shoulder.

" Sure, don't worry I don't bite." Naruto said.

Hinata slowly extended her hand. As she touched his shoulder, the chakra caught around her hand like fire, however, the flames of chakra felt somewhat cold.

Hinata let out a sligt glee as she pulled her hand away. " Oh my God that is so cool!" she said.

It was then Naruto noticed something. Unnoticable while in his chakra form, but it was a deep blush. The yellow chakra then dissipated.

" Hm? Naruto-kun are you ok?" Sage Hinata asked.

" Oh uh yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said. That was when he discovered that in his Fox-chakra form he can sense not just powerful negative emotions, but powerful positive emotions as well. " Looks like we both have been going through some serious changes." Naruto said blushing.

" Hai." Hinata said.

" So uhhh Hinata..." Naruto started, Hinata looked at him. " I was kinda thinking...since I can use Senjutsu and..you can use Senjutsu, I was kinda wondering maybe..maybe it's not crazy if we..well you know..train together?"

Sage Hinata looked at him, her face turning red. " I-I-I would like that." she stuttered.

" Now your father isn't gonna come after me right?" Naruto asked.

"...no...he won't." Hinata responded.

####################################################

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	24. Chapter 24

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

##################################

**On Mt. Myoboku...**

Sage Naruto jumped back then high into the air while Sage Hinata ran and jumped up after him. A shadow clone appeared before Naruto and dashed toward Hinata. She however flipped over it and used it as a boost to jump even higher. Naruto made another shadow clone and jumped off that toward the ground. He landed on the ground forming a small crater. Hinata landed in front of him making the crater even wider. She charged him forcing him back. Naruto managed to just hold his own using Frog Kata but Hinata's Gentle Fist Sage style proved to be more than a handful.

" Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly a mass army of Sage Narutos surrounded Hinata.

Hinata didn't seem worried however, in fact a smile crept on her face. 5 Naruto's came at her , she got into stance and blocked all their strikes simaltaneously. Since they were just clones, Hinata felt free to not hold back on them. As one came at her, she grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over. As he layed on his back, Hinata rained down a blinding barrage of strikes upon his midsection, which in turn forced him to dissipate.

2 other clones came in from behind, both performing a baseball slide to kick Hinata's legs out from under her. Though successful in that aspect, Hinata managed to flip back on her hands.

" Kaiten!" She yelled, repelling a number of clones.

Another clone cam at her, she blocked his strike then unleashed a barrage of palms against his chest, as he fell back, she followed, continuing the strikes against his chest until he finally dissipated.

Hinata used her Byakugan scanning across the numerous clones until she stopped. She dashed past them toward one. She tried to catch him, but Naruto ducked and threw her over him.

" Hinata? How'd you know I was the real one?" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled, she then pointed to her eyes. " Sage Mode gives my Byakugan a major boost, Naruto-kun. It was easy to tell who the real one was."

" Oh..., well crap!" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled as she dashed toward Naruto. Suddenly, the clones dissipated and he disappeared in a blinding yellow flash. Hinata looked surprised.

" Byakugan." Hinata said. She then looked over to her side. She jumped onto a boulder and thrusted herself in the air.

Naruto took a deep breath until Hinata landed in front of him. She crossed her arms and pouted at the blonde Sage.

" What is it?" Naruto asked.

" That's cheating Naruto-kun, you said you wouldn't use that yellow flash technique." Hinata said.

" Oh, I said that?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Later...

Naruto and Hinata sat near the edge of a lake, both were partaking in rice balls.

" Hinata, your taijutsu is seriously ridiculous." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled while blushing. " I-I can now say I've officially fought everyone on Team 7."

Naruto looked puzzled. " Team 7? What do you mean?"

Hinata's eyes widened. " Oh nothing, forget what I just said." Hinata said trying not to disclose the fact that she got into a fight with Sakura.

" Ok..." Naruto said looking at her like she was weird.

" So what'd your father think when you became a Sage?"

" Oh...he's very proud of me." Hinata said.

" Cool, so are you gonna be the leader of the Hyuuga clan now?" Naruto asked.

" w-Well, we haven't gotten to that yet." Hinata said.

" Come on! After fighting Sasuke, Becoming a Sage and all that, there's no way he's gonna say no."

" N-Naruto-kun, it's complicated."

Naruto shrugged. " I guess..."

Hinata looked down.

" So...I was wondering." Naruto said. " I mean, you need like ALOT of chakra to train in Senjutsu, so I was just wondering, I mean I know you're strong, but how'd you get such a huge boost? I mean, well I'm not saying your chakra was no good but..."

" You would like to know how I got such chakra to master Senjutsu?" Hinata asked.

" Well, yeah." Naruto asked. Not wanting to seem like he was insulting Hinata's stamina in the past.

" I..." Hinata began. " I don't really know how it happened."

Hinata looked down. " I-I just kept trying and trying and nothing was happening. Every time I failed I just got more and more frusterated. Then it finally just snapped."

"...well what'd you do?" Naruto asked.

" I was trying to lift the Toad Sage statue, but no matter how much I tried, it just wouldn't budge."

" Statue?" Naruto said.

Later, Hinata and Naruto arrived at the statue of the Toad Sage.

" So you have to lift this, and if you do that means you have enough chakra to train in Senjutsu?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded.

" Weird, the Sages never showed me this before." Naruto said. He walked up to the statue and lifted it with ease.

A vein popped from Hinata's forehead. After the Hell she went throuh with it, Naruto comes and lifts it without even breaking a sweat. Naruto noticed her reaction.

" Uh well you know..uh..the Sages already trained me, and I had to work super hard at that." Naruto smiled. " Plus.." Naruto's smile dimmed slightly. " ..it's not like it's all my strength."

Hinata looked at him surprised as she thought back.

**((( Flashback)))**

" Hey! Get This! I'm Definitely Gonna Be Hokage! Remember That!" A little Naruto said as he ran past the crowd.

" Oi, that's the Kyuubi." A villager said.

" Quiet, you know that topic's taboo." another told her.

Little Hinata looked over at Naruto as she held Ko's hand.

" Kyuubi? What's the Kyuubi?" Hinata asked.

" It's nothing Hinata-sama, no need for you to worry about it. But you must never go near that boy." Ko said.

Hinata looked back over er shoulder.

**(((End Flashback)))**

" You mean...the Kyuubi..." Hinata said.

Naruto looked over at her. " Well, yeah.." Naruto said.

Hinata looked across at him.

" Naruto-kun.." Hinata started. " It takes a great deal of power to contain it. I think it's just as much your strength as it is his."

Naruto looked across stunned. He broke the tension. " Heh..I guess." He said smiling.

Hinata smiled at him.

" So, are you like, you know, ok with it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him a bit surprised. " I've known for a while. For a very long time in fact."

" Really?" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

" I umm, I...need to get back to Bee and the others." Naruto said.

" Ok." Hinata said to him.

" I'll umm see you same time tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

" Hai." Hinata said.

" Alright, I'll see you later Hinata-chan." Naruto then disappeared in a yellow flash.

Hinata blushed when she heard Naruto add the suffix chan at her name.

Naruto appeared in a flash back on Kumo-island next to a carefully placed seal tag. So far, nobody had suspected anything. This week, Naruto had been secretly dividing his time in training. Training in Sage arts on Mt. Myoboku and training his Fox-chakra form on the Kumo-island with Killer Bee. Naruto came across a shadow clone sitting in meditation style.

" Anyone get suspicious?" Naruto asked.

" Nope, totally clueless." The clone responded.

" Awesome." Naruto dispelled the clone.

Naruto later ran into Yamato.

" Naruto, you don't have to always wait for Bee. I haven't seen you all day. I think you're getting lazy with your training." Yamato said.

" heh..my bad." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Later, Naruto and Bee were sitting inside Bee's place.

" So where ya been?" Bee asked.

" Hm? Just hangin' around." Naruto said.

" Nah, where you been really?" Bee said.

" What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto, Octo-fool can sense when another jinchuuriki is nearby. He can feel you anywhere on this island. But there are time he can't lately."

A bead of sweat came down Naruto's head. " Well uh.."

" You been sneakin' off. Better not be goin' to the village, just to see Hinata-hime."

" No! I mean uh..." Naruto was in a real situation.

" You're gonna get in trouble you keep playin' with fire like this."

" I haven't been going to the village to see Hinata-chan alright! It's-it's just somewhere else. But it's real safe. I bet Akatsuki won't even think of it."

Suddenly a loud pounding came at the door.

" Jeez! Who the hell knocks like that?" Naruto yelled.

He opened the door to come face to face, or more appropriately, face to chest with the Raikage.

" I do! You got a problem with the way I knock?" A commanded.

" Ehhh, no 'course not." A freaked out Naruto said.

" Yo Bro." Bee said. " What's the haps?"

" The haps is I just found out one of the Akatsuki has infiltrated the island!" A said.

" Yeah, it was fish face, but he became fish paste." Bee rhymed.

" But..he managed to get the information out." Naruto said.

" I thought we killed that bastard." A said slamming his fist against Bee's wall."

"So what do we do?" Naruto said.

" For now, like you've been doing, sit tight. The Kages and I are still trying to figure this out."

" Right." Naruto said.

A looked at Naruto. " So...I understand you've learned the Yellow Flash technique of the 4th Hokage."

" Yup! Got real good at it to." Naruto said.

There was a silence in the air.

" Come." A said.

" Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

" To spar." The Raikage said.

Naruto's eyes widened. " Spar?"

" Unless you're afraid." A said.

No way Naruto was going to let that slide. " Who's afraid? I'm ready to go!"

A shine came over Bee's shades.

He whispered into Naruto's ear as his brother walked out.

" Yo Naruto, know this, if Bro wants to spar with you, that means he respects you." Bee said, prompting a smile on Naruto's face. " But...if he respects you, he won't hold back on you. Remember, if you don't take it seriously, you'll be killed."

Naruto's face went white. " He'd kill me...in a spar?"

" That's just the way Bro is." Bee said.

Later, Naruto met the Raikage on an open field. A handful of Kumo shinobi watched from afar.

" Man, the Leaf ninja who took down the Akatsuki leader and the Raikage are gonna spar! This is great!" Said one of the Kumo nin.

Gai provided himself as Naruto's cornerman sort of speak.

" Ok Naruto, listen up! He's bigger than you! Stronger than you! And had way more experience!" Gai said.

" Is this supposed to motivate me?" Naruto said half-heartedly.

" But you have one thing he doesn't! The power of youth!" Gai said.

Naruto slumped down in a gloomy manner. " Wait! I got an idea." Naruto said.

Naruto took a deep breath and sat Sage style.

" Hm? What's this?" Gai said.

" Bro, make sure you don't go all out. If you do, he might die." Bee said.

" He's a descendent of the famed Uzumaki clan. They do not go down so easily." A said. Suddenly, A was distracted by Naruto's mediation state. " What is he doing? Meditating at a time like this?"

" Naruto?" Gai asked only to get no response.

Naruto's eyes then opened to reveal that he was now in Sage mode. " I'm alot more confident in my chances now." Naruto said.

A looked over at Naruto. " Hm, Bee what did Naruto just do?"

" Beats me, never seen it before."

_" So this is Naruto's Sage mode. This was how he defeated Pein." _Yamato thought.

" Naruto, are you ready?" A asked.

" Yo!" Naruto yelled.

In a flash of lightning, the Raikage appeared right in front of Naruto.

" Holy shi-" Naruto was then knocked back a hundred feet from a single punch from the Raikage. Naruto's impact on the ground created a trench.

" (sigh) Big Bro, taking it easy ain't in your nature." Bee said.

" Oh my God!" Naruto said getting up. " Even in Sage mode, taking a punch from that guy hurts like hell."

" Let's go!" A commanded. " I want a decent workout today!"

" You want a workout? Try working out with these..." Naruto made a handseal. " Kage-bunshin no jutsu!"

A hundred clones of Naruto appeared. " Kick his ass!" Naruto yelled. The clones went after A who as usual looked on in barely mild amusement. A shroud of lightning appeared around the Raikage, He then charged in after the clones delivering a double lariat to the first two in his way. The impact caused the clones to dissipate.

" God, everyone's kicking my clone's asses today." Naruto complained. Considering that while in Sage mode, his clones are much tougher and far more durable, anyone who could still make them dissipate seemingly so easy would have to have ridiculous power.

The Raikage grabbed another clone, performing a back suplex into the ground which naturally destroyed the ground under them. The remaining clones jumped on the Raikage forming a dog pile.

" That's it Naruto! Wear him down!" Gai said.

Gai's words stopped as lightning began emitting from under the pile. The clones then flew into the air from the impact of the Raikage's power, which caused them all to dissipate.

" This guy.." Naruto said. " He's no joke. No wonder he's the Raikage." Naruto said.

" Perhaps you'd like to beg me once again boy." Raikage said pointing at Naruto. " From what I've seen outta you, that's all you can do well."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Raikage, he then cracked his knuckles. " I'll you I can do alot more than plead."

Naruto jumped in delivering a straight right cross to the Raikage's jaw. " Gotcha." Naruto said but much to his surprise, the Raikage only looked down at him annoyed, showing no signs that the strike hurt.

_"This guy...is he even human?" _Naruto thought.

The Raikage swiped Naruto's hand out of the way and attempted his own straight right. But with Naruto's heightened threat perception, he just managed to duck under it. Naruto performed a leg kick which did little to the Raikage. The Raikage then came in with his left. Naruto bobbed around it and latched himself onto the Raikage's neck, swinging himself around to his back. Naruto tightened his fist, then after pushing a great deal of life force into each strike, pummeled Raikage's back. Then, putting a great deal of force into it, Naruto kicked his leg to the back of the Raikage's knee, forcing him to kneel.

_" I owe you one Hinata-chan." _Naruto thought,as it was Hinata(who used it on Jugo) who showed him that move.

The Raikage reached behind himself, grabbing Naruto and throwing him over his back.

" Man I can't believe the kid's lasted this long in a spar with Raikage-sama! Only one who could usually last this long with him is Bee-sama." A Kumo-nin said.

" Naruto! Keep your guard up! Yeah Now throw your jabs! That's it!" Gai said as he watched Naruto and The Raikage spar.

" Gai-san." Said a Leaf nin who was reprting from the village.

" Oh, what is it? I'm missing an awesome fight." Gai said.

" I've just given my report." the nin said.

" And? What is it?" Gai said.

" Well sir, I've spoken to Neji..."

Back at the fight, Sage Naruto was finally holding his own against the Raikage. That was until A caught him in a powerbomb position.

" This won't end well." Naruto said.

" You're right." A agreed.

He flung Naruto up ready to deliver the final blow. When all of a sudden Naruto disappeared in a Yellow Flash. A looked over to see Naruto in his Fox-chakra form.

" That was too close, and Sage mode just ran out. I'm gonna have to rely on..." Naruto was stunned when the Raikage appeared in front of him at practically the same speed.

Naruto used the technique again, only this time for A to once again be right in front of him. " Oh come on!" Naruto said. Naruto continued using the technique but no matter what, he simply couldn't shake him.

" I don't believe this." Yamato said watching the fight.

" When Raikage-sama's using Lightning armor, his reflexes and speed are on par with the 4th Hokage's." A Kumo-nin told Yamato.

This time as A followed Naruto, Naruto had a surprise waiting for him. " Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

Even with the lightning armor, A took most of the impact of the technique. Which sent him across the canvas.

Naruto looked down at his hand. " When I use it in this form, it's even better than in Sage Mode."he said in disbelief.

The Raikage jumped back to his feet. He looked over at Naruto, a snarl came onto his face. He dashed toward Naruto, that was until Bee jumped in front of him. A stopped.

" Whoa Bro, almost thought you were gonna kill him for a minute there." Bee said. " Why don't we take a lunch break 'cuz I'm starved."

A looked over at Naruto. " Uzumaki Naruto." A then raised his fist to his palm in kung-fu fashion. " Good match."

" Good match." Naruto said smiling, also bringing his fist to his palm.

" But next time, it will be to the death." A said.

Naruto looked at him. " Death?"

The brothers walked away, Bee with his hand on his big brother's shoulder.

" Phew...that guy's totally hardcore." Naruto then ran back over to Gai. " Arigato Gai-sensei, I appreciate your advice."

Naruto noticed a stern, serious look on Gai's face.

" Hm? Gai-sensei what is it?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto, I need to talk to you."

####################################################

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	25. Chapter 25

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

##################################

Hinata and Naruto were practicing light open spar, they were not in Sage mode however. Once again it was Hinata's Gentle Fist against Naruto's Frog Kata.

Hinata noticed Naruto was alittle off, that something was on his mind. " N-Naruto-kun, are you ok?"

Naruto looked at her, he took a deep sigh. " Hinata-chan, Why didn't you tell me your father disowned you?"

Hinata froze. " How.."

" Gai-sensei told me. Neji told him. "

Hinata looked at him. " Naruto-kun, it's not what you think."

" Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said.

"I-I didn't want to get you worked up."

" You saved your father's ass and he disowns you? What the hell is that guy's problem?"

Hinata was silent. " Naruto-kun, he did it to protect me."

Naruto looked at her oddly. " Protect you? Why'd you need protection?"

" He did it so I would not be marked with the branch seal." Hinata said.

Naruto remembered back to seeing Neji's branch seal at the Chuunin exams.

" That? Why would they place that on you?" Naruto said.

" It's, well... it's a long story."

**_(Setting Sun plays in the background.)_**

" Isn't he the leader? He could have just said no." Naruto said.

Hinata sighed as she lowered her head. " Naruto-kun, it doesn't work that way."

" Why are you defending him?" Naruto said.

" He did it for good reason."

" No..." Naruto said. "..there's no good reason to disown your own daughter. I've heard you two didn't have a good relationship but... even so, anyone who just throws their own family away like that, especially after they save your life...those are the worst kind of scum."

Hinata's face lit up, at first utter surprise, then slowly to a stern manner. " My father is not scum. You don't even know him." She said sternly.

" I know what he did, I know how he treated you and that's enough the way I see it." Naruto said.

"...how dare you." Hinata said.

Naruto was shocked.

" Passing judgement on him like that. Who do you think you are? He's very grateful for what I did for him. If he wasn't, he would have just let me be sealed."

" What the hell is it with your screwed up family and this freakin' seal?"

Hinata took offense to Naruto referring to her family as "screwed up". Hinata turned and walked away.

" Where are you going?" Naruto said.

" I do not want to talk to you right now."

" Yeah, that's the problem..." Naruto said.

Hinata spun and looked at him, her eyes widened.

" I mean if you had just told me what happened to you, rather than having to find out from someone else, maye I would have reacted differently. But as usual you don't open up to me."

Hinata opened her mouth, she was about to say something but she became so upset she was at a loss for words. She turned around and left.

Naruto thought he might have crossed a line. " Hinata-chan I.." But it was too late, she walked away.

Later...

" I'm not the one who disowned her." Naruto said to Fukasaku. " I heard from Ko that her father kinda treated her like crap, so why is she so pissed at me?"

" (sigh) The Hyuuga are still using that branch seal? They really are stuck in the past." Fukasaku said. He sighed. " Better go apologize."

" Apologize? For what?" Naruto said.

" Because, you don't know the full story. If Hina-chan says that her father did it to protect her then I believe her."

" But he's the leader, can't he just decide she doesn't get sealed? Did he really have to go so far as to disown her?"

"Naru-chan, the Hyuuga have a council of elders."

" Elders?"

"Right, and if they put something to a vote. Even the leader's word can get trumped."

" This is one confusing clan!" Naruto said scratching his head.

" You still have to tell her yer sorry."

Naruto sighed.

Later, Hinata sat in Sage position at the edge of a lake. Naruto walked over and sat beside her. Hinata broke her concentration and looked down at the lake.

" I shouldn't have called him scum, sorry about that." Naruto said.

Hinata said nothing.

" And...if you say he really had no choice...I believe you."

" Arigato.." Hinata said

" Hinata-chan...you know..I just really get mad about things like that."

Hinata looked over at him.

" I never grew up with a family so...if my parents were alive...I'd accept the fact that they weren't perfect. I've talked to them to, and I know they'd accept me with my flaws."

" Your parents?" Hinata asked.

" Oh yeah..." Naruto smiled. " That's right, I never told you. Turns out my old man was the 4th."

Hinata froze. " ..." She remembered back to seeing a picture of the 4th Hokage, and noticed that his hair was practically identical to the boy she liked.

" Are you serious?" Hinata asked.

Naruto frowned at her. " Well it's not **that** unbelievable that I'd be related to someone so strong." He pouted.

" No-no, I mean...actually, it makes sense now. You look alot like him."

" Heh...maybe I got his hair, but my Mom said I have her face."

" How did you talk to them?" Hinata asked.

" Well uhh, that's a long story."

**Later...**

Naruto was talking with Bee on the Kumo-island.

"But Hinata-chan and I are cool about it now." Naruto said.

" Sounds like you and your girl just had your first fight." Bee said.

Naruto became flushed with red. " H-Hinata-chan's not my "girl"."

" Now at least her daddy ain't gonna come lookin' to cut your head off."

" Yeah, well I guess that's good. But...when I do become Hokage...that branch seal, that's the first thing I'm gonna deal with. I guess if it weren't for that, Hinata-chan wouldn't have gotten disowned."

Bee thought back to the Hyuuga incident over 10 years ago.

**(((Flashback)))**

A young Killer Bee sat at a table along with his brother the Raikage and the council of Kumo members.

" So what? Serves that dumbass right for trying to kidnapp a kid." Bee said.

" Bee! That's not the point! The point is they killed a Kumo-nin! They violated the treaty!"

" And what'd he do by kidnappin' Hyuuga Hinata Big Bro?"

" Bee-sama, they have no proof of that whatsoever." Said a Kumo shinobi. " That's just what they say."

The Raikage slammed his fist on the table making it crack. " There is only one way to make amends for this. I want Hyuuga Hiashi's head!"

**(((End Flashback)))**

" hmph, I should meet Hinata-hime some time." Bee said.

" Ne?"

" I figure someone owes her an apology."

" I already said I-"

" I meant me..." Bee said.

**The next day...**

As Naruto and Hinata sat on tiles talking at high points of Mt. Myoboku Hinata learned more from Naruto about his battle with the Kyuubi and meeting his mother. She also learned of the first obstacle Naruto had to face before he confronted the Kyuubi.

" Falls of truth...?" Hinata asked.

" That's how I confronted my true self, and I kicked his ass."

Hinata seemed interested. " That...that does sound amazing."

"Hm?" Naruto looked at Hinata. " Hey Hinata-chan, you should try it some time."

Hinata seemed hesitant. " Maybe..." She said half-heartedly.

" I bet you'd overcome it easy." Naruto said.

" Well, I don't know about that."

" Aww come on, you just gotta believe you can do it." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

" Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. " I can take you to the island with the Yellow Flash Technique! Hinata-chan, if you manage to do it, it might help you get stronger."

Hinata looked to the lower right. From what Naruto tells her, she would have to face her true self, she didn't know what she'd be confronted with.

" Besides..." Naruto said. " Bee-san wants to meet you."

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata started. " Kumogakure..they did try to kidnap me when I was 3."

" Yeah, I know, that's part of the reason Bee wants to meet you, so he could apologize about the whole thing. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Hinata looked down, then back up at Naruto.

Later, Naruto appeared in a yellow flash carrying Hinata. They appeared right beside Naruto's clone which had a seal tag in it's lap.

" Naruto-kun, when they see me, they'll know you've been sneaking off the island."

" Nah, If Yamato-sensei finds out he won't get mad, but I just wanna introduce you to Bee-san then we'll be out." Naruto said.

" Well..I guess." Hinata said.

Next scene shows Naruto knocking on Bee's door. " Yo Bee-san! Open up Yo!" Naruto said.

The door opened and Hinata beheld a very large man before her eyes.

" Naruto..what's cra-" Be then saw before him a small girl beside Naruto with Byakugan eyes.

**(((Flashback)))**

Bee held a picture of 3 year old Hinata. " So this is her Bro?"

" Hai."

" We 'bout to take this baby's father away, that fool he killed had no family, and to tell the truth nobody really liked his ass."

" He was our comrade! I expect you to remember him as such!" Said the Raikage.

**(((End Flashback)))**

" Konichiwa Bee-sama, Naruto-kun has told me alot about you. I'm.."

" Hyuuga Hinata." Bee said. " I know.."

Bee looked to Naruto. " What's the matter wit you fool? When I said meet her, I didn't mean a.s.a.p., I meant after we kill Akatsu-ki." Bee rhymed.

" Yeah I know Bee-san, but I wanted to show her the falls of truth. I figured you'd be cool with it."

Bee sighed as he rubbed his hand over the top of his head. He just knew his brother would be pissed with him over this. He then looked to Hinata a partial smile came onto his face as he extended his fist to Hinata.

Hinata was obviously confused by this, since she is not used to such greetings.

" Come on white-eyed girl, don't leave me hangin'" Bee said.

Hinata came to the realization to bump fists, which she did happily.

" That aint' all." Bee said.

Hinata looked at him confused.

" If we gonna make a truce, you need to bust a rhyme wit' me." Bee said.

Hinata became extremely embarrassed. " a-a rhyme?"

A sweatdrop came down Naruto's head. _" seriously..?"_

**(record plays.)**

" Yo! That chump tried to snatch you he had to be stopped! When your daddy stepped in that Kumo-fool got dropped!"

Hinata looked up at Bee comedically white-eyed. Bee looked down at her, apparently it was her turn now.

" umm.. i'll try" she shyly said.

**( record plays again.)**

"m-My father was out of line when he killed your man.." Hinata became flushed red. She looked up at Bee. " After that, the Raikage wasn't his -number-one-fan?"

**(record scratches...)**

Bee looks at Hinata, not a word comes from his lips. Naruto looked at Hinata with a bizarre expression on his face.

" Umm gomen-asai, I'm not very lyrical." Hinata said.

Naruto looked at Bee expecting him to be somewhat insulted.

A smile came onto Bee's face. " Yo, don't sweat it. Good enough."

" Hey! How come when I messed up you just slammed the door in my face?" Naruto complained.

" Hinata-hime, come have a soda with me." Bee said inviting her in.

" a-arigato." Hinata smiled bowing.

Naruto just stood there wondering why Bee didn't answer his question.

After Hinata had some time to get acquainted with Bee, Naruto kept his word as to where he would take her if she ever came to the island.

Naruto, Hinata and Bee stood before the Falls of Truth.

" This is place reveals to you your true self." Naruto said.

Hinata gazed at the waterfall.

" Hinata-chan, I'm just showing you. You don't have to do it now, maybe wait 'til you really feel you're ready."

Hinata continued her gaze."Naruto-kun..I want to try.."

" But..Hinata-chan.." Naruto said.

" If I fail..I'll just try again some other time." Hinata said.

Naruto looked at her. "well..alright."

Hinata slowly took her first step towards the waterfall. For a moment, all she could hear was the running of the water.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out, only to hear no response.

She focused on the water rushing down before her. Suddenly she saw a small figure emerging from behind the waterfall. As it walked past, Hinata's face filled with shock.

" The Hyuuga Sage?" Said the figure. " What an unfitting nickname for a loser like you."

Hinata's eyes widened in horror. Before her stood her 9-year old self.

####################################################

A/N: FYI, Final chapter will be coming soon.

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

##################################

" The Hyuuga Sage?" Said the figure. " What an unfitting nickname for a loser like you."

Hinata's eyes widened in horror. Before her stood her 9-year old self. Hinata's mouth hung ajar.

" Who-Who are you?" Hinata asked.

The 9 year old Hinata, wearing black, traditional Hyuuga training clothing looked up at her 16 year old counterpart.

" I'm the real you..I'm who you truely are."

Hinata blinked. " I don't understand..."

" I'm the one you were screaming at when you were trying to lift the Sage Statue."

Hinata remembered back...

_" You're right Oto-sama! I'm a failure! I'm a loser!..."_

Hinata continued her confrontation with her inner self.

" Like I was saying.." The young Hinata said. " The Hyuuga Sage? Such a strong name for such a weak person."

Hinata took offense to the comment.

" Let's see, what would make a better name for you..how..about The Defective Heir of the Hyuuga clan" The 9 year old Hinata smiled.

Hinata stood stunned.

" Actually...that's kind of long, how about Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi's Shame?"

" You..." Hinata said.

" No..that's not really good, besides, Oto-sama wouldn't want people to know you're related to him."

Hinata narrowed her eyes.

" Wait! I know! The Great Hyuuga Failure!" The alternate Hinata said raising her hands in the air smiling. " Yes, that's the perfect name for you."

Outside Hinata's conciousness, Naruto and Bee watch as Hinata sat on the platform with her eyes closed.

" Come on Hinata-chan, you can do this." Naruto said to himself.

Back within her subconcious, Hinata continued her struggle.

" I am no failure!" Hinata said.

" Really? Did you stop Pein?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

" Did you bring Sasuke back to the village?"

" I..I managed to fight him off." Hinata said. " I attained the power of a Sage!"

" All that strength, all that power, and you still managed to find a way to fail."

Hinata felt a tug at her heart. " I..."

" Nii-san was right, you're destined to be a failure."

" No..that's not true. I'm not a failure."

" Don't kid yourself, I mean how pathetic do you have to be that even your own father can figure out you're not worth the effort?"

" Th-that's not true! Oto-sama loves me! He was torn when he had to choose between my sister and I to be leader!"

" Oto-sama felt guilty that after you managed to do one thing right, just barely by the way, you'd get mad if he didn't pick you. But guilt is not the same as love." Said the alternate Hinata.

Hinata was silent.

" Not that you'd deserve it anyway.."

Hinata got angry.

" Some think Oto-sama was cruel to you. But we both know better, Oto-sama is actually quite kind to allow you to stay with the clan as long as you did. You got to sleep in a warm bed, eat good food and wear nice clothes. In turn you had one single obligation, to be strong , but you couldn't even do that for him."

Hinata's fists tightened.

" Face it, you are a failure, and no matter what you do, that will never change."

Hinata looked at her 9 year old self. " I do try to avoid fighting..." Hinata said.

" Of course, because you'd lose."

" But in your case..." Hinata got into Gentle Fist Stance." I'm going to make an exception."

The 9 year old counterpart simply smiled. " Do you think you can actually succeed this time? I doubt it."

Hinata rushed in delivering a series of palm strikes to which her counterpart swatted away. As Hinata spun around to deliver a kick, it was blocked.

Hinata slid back. " Nani?"

" You really are a loser, you can't even defeat your childhood self."

" Byakugan!" Hinata yelled, activating her Kekki-Genkai.

" Byakugan!" Her counterpart followed.

Hinata lowered her stance, blue chakra began to deveolp around her palms before they took the shape of lions.

" Juho Soshik-" Hinata stopped, she knew it had to be impossible, but her counterpart was standing across from her, her palms also engulfed in the heads of lions.

" Juho Soshiken!" she yelled attacking Hinata.

Both attacked with the same technique, but no matter what, Hinata could not ge the advantage over her younger version.

" Do you really think you'll ever be good enough for Naruto-kun? He might have had failures but he overcame them, unlike you."

Hinata breathed heavily.

" He won't want a weird pathetic loser like you."

Hinata continued to attack, but every attack was countered.

" You can never overcome me. I'm who you truely are. A Failure.."

Hinata's eyes opened.

" Hinata-chan? Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't answer, she slowly brought her hand to her mouth as tears began to well up. She leaned over, the tears began flowing from her eyes.

" Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled coming over. But before he could make to her, Hinata dashed off. " Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

" Yo! White-eyed girl! Yo!" Bee called after.

Later..

" Hinata-sama's here?" Yamato said.

" Right, Naruto followed after her." Bee said.

" Naruto...I'll scold you later for this.." Yamato said.

In another part of the island, Naruto had caught up with Hinata who was up in a tree, her face buried in her knees.

" Hinata-chan, what happened?" Naruto called up.

" I don't want to talk about it." Hinata said sobbing.

" But.."

" Please..please leave me alone.." Hinata's tears intensified.

" Hinata-chan..." Naruto then looked to the ground. It was when he was struck with an idea. Using the Yellow Flash technique, Naruto appeared in his apartment near a seal set up there by Hinata sometime ago.

Naruto then dashed over to the Hyuuga compound. He arrived on the roof looking for particular Hyuugas. As he looked down, he noticed a Hyuuga branch maiden walking with a tray in her hand.

" Excuse me." Naruto said jumping down behind her, causing the maiden to yell in shock.

Naruto then found her tray smacked against his face.

" (gasp) Uzumaki-san, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." The maiden apologized.

"Uhh, don't worry about it. Look, is Neji around?" Naruto said, his face having a big red mark on it.

" No, I'm sorry, he isn't here right now." The maiden said.

" Well how about Ko?" Naruto asked.

" I haven't seen him all day, but I'm sure he's in the village somewhere."

Naruto then heard a door slide open.

" You.."

Naruto turned to see Hyuuga Hiashi.

" Just what do you think you're doing on my property?"

Naruto wore an annoyed expression on his face. " Relax, I'm leaving."

" What were you doing here in the first place?" Hiashi asked.

" I was just looking for Neji or Ko alright?"

Hiashi's eyes did not take focus on Naruto. " Is it about Hinata?"

Naruto sneered at him. " If you have to know, yes."

Hiashi became alarmed. " Is she hurt?" He commanded.

Naruto put his hand on his hip. " No..but she is really upset."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes as he walked over to Naruto. " What did you do?"

Naruto was taken off guard by this. " I..I didn't do anything!" He said.

" I swear if you hurt her.." Hiashi said.

Naruto's eyes widened. " Are you deaf or stupid? Didn't I just say I didn't do anything?"

The maiden was shocked, she never saw anyone speak so rudely to the leader of the clan.

" I'll just see if Kur-." Naruto said taking his leave.

" Uzumaki..." Hiashi interrupted.

Later..

Hinata continued crying, her innerself's words still piercing into her.

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto called up.

" Naruto-kun..please..I can't talk about it.." Hinata said.

moments later..

" Hinata.."

Hinata looked up to see Hyuuga Hiashi standing before her in the tree.

" O-Oto-sama, wh-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi knelt down putting his hands on his former daughter's shoulders. " Hinata, what happened?"

A trembling Hinata looked up her father, not being able to bear it anymore she lunged into him wrapping her arms around him.

" Oto-sama..I'm a fraud! I really am a failure!" Hinata cried into her father's chest.

Hiashi was shocked, what could have happened to reduce his former daughter to this state?

" Hinata.." Hiashi said. " let's go sit somewhere, I need to talk to you."

Moments later..

**_( Despair plays in the background.)_**

Hiashi and Hinata sat near a lake atop a giant popped up tree root from the ground. Hiashi looked over to see tears still flowing from Hinata's eyes as she hung her head low.

Hiashi reached into his sleeve and pulled out his handkerchief handing it to Hinata.

Hinata looked over and accepted the handkerchief. " I' sorry Oto-sama, I wouldnot have wanted you to put yourself through any trouble..."

" I came here because I wanted to." Hiashi said.

Hinata looked at the ground.

" Hinata..you deserve to know the truth." Hiashi said.

Hinata looked at him.

" As to why I had to disown you." Hiashi said.

" I know why..t-to protect me from the curse seal." Hinata said.

Hiashi looked shamefully at the ground. " No..."

Hinata was shocked.

" That was not the case Hinata..."

**(((Flashback)))**

Hiashi sat before the Hyuuga council.

" It has been decided. Hanabi..will lead the clan." Hiashi said, his eyes dimmed.

The Head Elder nodded accordingly.

" Hinata.." Hiashi clutched his pant legs. "..has agreed to the terms of the branch seal."

There was a silence amogst the elders.

" Hiashi-sama..are you insane?" The Head Elder said. Hiashi was stunned. " Hinata holds the power of a Sage. The kind of power Uzumaki Naruto used against the Akatsuki, and you think I'm just going to hand that kind of power over to the Branch house?"

Hiashi was speechless. " I..I don't understand."

" Hiashi-sama, Hinata is very dangerous in more ways than one right now. Handing her over to the Branch families would not be favorable to us at this point."

Hiashi looked at the Elder like he was crazy.

" Despite your efforts to mend the branches of the clan, tensions continue to rise amongst some of them. The discovery that Hinata will not lead will fuel that tension as some amongst the branch families wanted Hinata as head."

Hiashi continued to listen.

" Hiashi-sama, despite your instructions for Hinata to stay away from Uzumaki Naruto, she continues to defy you, now we fear a relationship may actually bloom from this, it is bad enough they are friends. I do not have to tell you how this might impact the Main House negatively if Hinata were to be sealed."

Hiashi said nothing.

" Hiashi-sama, our sources tell us Uzumaki Naruto has already discovered the truth to who his father is."

There was a silence in the room.

" It will be only a matter of time before he finds out the truth of his mother, and discovers his lineage to the Uzumaki clan."

Hiashi looked at the elder.

" Hiashi-sama..as you know, the Uzumaki clan created the curse seal, and that clan always made it a policy to never create a seal they could not counter. Do you see the problem now Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi was silent.

" If Hinata were to be sealed, Uzumaki Naruto would seek out the means to unlock the secrets of the Uzumaki clan's Fuin-jutsu! He could discover a way to counter it, or even remove the seal alltogether! If he does that..he could remove the seals of all the Branch families, then they would lead a war against the Main House, and if they do they will have a Sage on their side and we will lose. They will in fact most likely have 2 if Uzumaki Naruto joins them. Sealing Hinata could very well bring down the Main House."

Hiashi was simply blown away.

" No..if a war ever does occur within the clan, I would much rather we have the Sage on our side, that way we are guaranteed the victory."

" So my daughter is not good enough to lead, but she's good enough to be a trump card. Is that what you are trying to explain to me?" Hiashi said.

" Hiashi-sama, I have already explained all that to you as to what it takes to lead." The Elder said.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

" So, Hinata will remain in the Main House?" Hiashi asked.

" Hai." The Elder said. " But, there will have to be some grave modifications for her."

Hiashi was confused. " Modifications?"

" Correct. She will not leave this compound. She will remain here where we can keep an eye on her, most importantly, away from Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi's eyes widened.

" And while in the compound she will be required to have at least 3 escorts watching her at all times."

" Escorts? You mean guards don't you? And what exactly do you mean never leave the compound?" Hiashi asked.

" Exactly that. She will not leave for any reason other than what we give her."

" That...That makes no sense! She is a Chuunin! She may be placed in charge of a squad! With this war it is even more likely to happen!"

" Then we will strip her of her Chuunin rank and if necessary, her rank as a ninja alltogether." The Elder said.

" I already agreed to let her continue her Sage training!"

" Well...that's not happening. Understand Hiashi-sama, Hinata is already a big enough problem now, the last thing we need is for her to get even stronger. If she seeks training, she can get it here."

" Really? Are you qualified to teach Sage arts, because I am not!" Hiashi said.

" Hiashi-sama..." The Elder sighed.

" I admit, I have not been a good father to my daughter, in fact some could go as far to say I was a bad one! But I have always wanted my children to do their best! Now you want me to tell Hinata she is no longer allowed to persevere? That her only purpose now is to be used as some sort of weapon on standby? Is that it?" Hiashi said sternly.

Hiashi was enraged, even Branch members were not subject to such terms of imprisonment.

" Hiashi-sama, it has already been decided. As long as Hinata remains your daughter, she will do as you say, and you will do as we say."

**((( End Flashback)))**

Hinata couldn't believe what she was told.

"I couldn't do that to you. After al those years I couldn't turn around and become a hypocrite. I had always wanted you to be strong, I admit I neglected you for not being strong the way I wanted. For that I'm-"

" It.." Hinata stepped in. " It is n-not yor fault I am a failure, it is mine..and mine alone." Tears continued to stream down Hinata's face.

" Hinata...you are no failure.." Hiashi said.

" But..I am..I failed to stop Pein, I failed to bring back Sasuke, I keep thinking I'm getting stronger but I just keep failing." Hinata buried her face in the handkerchief.

Hiashi was stunned he looked to her sympathetically, knowing some of the words she spoke descended from his own so many years ago.

" Hinata..." Hiashi started. " If you were..let's say just like Neji growing up..skilled just like him..would you have grown into a strong shinobi? I have no doubt you would but...I do not believe you would be as strong as you are today."

Hinata looked at her father stunned. So stunned her tears momentarily stopped.

Hiashi looked at the ground. " Your mother always said everything happened for a reason. In your case I think she was right."

Hinata looked at Hiashi, the tears still staining her face.

" If I hadn't...stopped training you, you most likely would not have sought out different methods of training, then you would not have created your specialized techniques."

Hinata looked to the ground.

" Hinata..." Hiashi said. " If you had grown up like Neji in skill, do you really think you would have become a Sage?"

" I...I don't know."

" I think not. You were forced to discover different options for yourself. That is what led you to the person you are now."

Hinata wiped the tears from her face.

" Many of the elders...they complained alot..that you were too much like your mother." Hiashi said. " But..I had always been very proud of that. I've always been proud that you're like your mother."

Hinata listened, the subject of her mother was never easy for her and her father to discuss.

" I was proud, and maybe I should have told you that. Your mother...she was an amazing woman."

Hinata listened.

" Not the strongest. But she was reliable and very kind, very well respected not because of her status in the Hyuuga clan, but because of her bravery, kindness and dedication not just to her clan, but her comrades as well. I guess..that was what I loved about her."

Hiashi then pulled out a scroll.

It caught Hinata's attention. " Wh-What is that?"

Hiashi took a deep breath. " Your mother..had this written for you the night she...I wanted to wait until you were at a more mature age before I gave it to you." Hiashi then handed the scroll to Hinata.

Hinata froze, she was hesitant to take it. It had been so long since her mother died she was afraid what it might say.

" Ha-Have you read it?" Hinata asked Hiashi.

" I barely had the courage to read the one she left me." Hiashi said. " But Hinata, your mother loved you. I know this would help you."

Hinata slowly reached across to take the scroll. She slowly unfastened the strip binding it.

With one brave gesture she opened the scroll.

**(((Flashback)))**

Hinata's mother was sprawled across her student with her back to him. Based from her appearance she had exhausted herself in a battle. But more noticable were the senbon piercing all over her body. It looked as if she had just protected him from being struck with the senbon himself.

" That's it?" Said an Amegakure nin hanging from a net up high. " A net? That was your big trump card?" He said pulling out a blade.

" No.." Hinata's mother said. She then made a handseal. " This is.."

The Amegakure nin noticed a silver string connected to the net going into the ground. The handseal, released whatever was under the ground flying up into the net. The Amegakure nin saw it was a collection of explosive tags.

"No!" He yelled before he was engulfed in a huge explosion.

She released her handseal.

" Sensei!" One of her students came running up to her. Upon further inspection, the student made a horrifying discovery. " Th-These senbon were poisoned!"

Hinata's mother breathed heavily from exhaustion.

" Sensei.." The student she protected asked. " Why..why for me?"

She smiled as a tear came down her face. " Because...we're comrades.."

" Sensei, don't talk. Please. Conserve your strength."

The students didn't know what to do. None of them were medic nins, they were miles away from anyone who could help, and their last anti-poison remedy was used up.

" I want you...to do me a favor." Hinata's mother said.

" Anything sensei." Her student said.

" I need you put something down on some scrolls for me."

Hinata read the scroll.

_Hinata_

_I hope your father waited until you were a little older before he gave you this. I didn't want you to read this at just 7 years old. First I hope you will forgive me for sacrificing my life to save a comrade. I know how much you love me, and know I love you to. As for your father, I know at times he may seem harsh, and often times, he may even seem alittle cold. But please understand, that is the way he was raised himself, but know that even if he does not always show it, he also loves you. You're his first little girl after all. I know how he acts like a stiff, but trust me, there are moments when he smiles, you just have to keep an eye out for one. About being a great ninja like you said Hinata, I look into your eyes and I know you will become one, I just wish I could be there to help you reach it. _

_About your fighting, nobody's perfect, you have so many other qualities about you. True strength is not always measured on the battlefield. If you want to become a strong fighter, train hard and most importantly...believe in yourself. Be as kind as you are, but don't let people push you around. Being shy, there's not much wrong with that, I was that way myself when I was a little girl, until I befriended a certain loudmouthed red-head. But make sure you talk to people, if you don't open up, they will never get to see what an amazing person you are, which brings me to another issue. Boys..if your father is planning an arranged marriage for you I don't know how helpful this will be, but I will try anyway. You're a very pretty girl Hinata, and I'm sure as you get older you're going to be turning alot of heads. I have no preference so long as they treat you with respect and make you happy. Just please please try not to pick some doufus, try seeking out someone who's maybe just a little like your father, but not too much like him, you want him to be smiling._

_And know Hinata..no matter what happens, whatever path you take in life, I am proud of you.. and I will always love you._

Hinata gazed upon her mother's final words to her. She slowly closed the scroll. Wrapping it tight she held it to her chest. Hinata slowly stood up. Her eyes which were once filled with tears now had a sense of determination.

" I want to try again." Hinata said.

Hiashi was confused. " Try what?"

Later, Hinata and Hiashi were at the Falls of Truth.

" Hinata, perhaps you should take a day. Clear your head little." Hiashi said.

" No, I want to do this now, while what my mother told me is still fresh in my mind."

Hinata walked toward the platform.

" Hinata.." Hiashi said.

Hinata looked back at him.

" I'll be right here."

Hinata nodded.

She sat down on the platform staring into the Falls of Truth. Suddenly, her 9 year old counterpart once again emerged from behind the falls.

" Back again? You must love failing."

Hinata said nothing.

" You couldn't defeat me last time, what makes you think this time is going to be any different?"

" I just feel better about my chances this time." Hinata said.

Her 9 year old counterpart stared at her for a moment.

" What Okaa-san wrote was just pretty words. If she were alive, she'd look at you like a disappointment." She said.

" No, you see I remember 'kaa-san did use to say things happen for a reason. Maybe my struggles were meant to happen so I could become who I am now." Hinata said.

" Big words, but can you back them up?"

" I guess we'll see." Hinata said.

This time around it was the younger version who was the aggressor. She charged Hinata unleashing an array of attacks, to which Hinata blocked. Hinata then swept her feet out from under her. The 9 year old counterpart rolled back, not beleiving that Hinata had tripped her up.

She got back to her feet and took up her stance. " You'll fail Hinata, you're just inferior, admit it!" She yelled.

Hinata got into stance. The 9 yearold version attacked her at full force. But she was having no luck against Hinata's defense.

" Wh-Why isn't it working?" She said.

" Haven't you noticed? Your movements just like your words...are slowly losing their power." Hinata said.

The young version continued to attack, but found herself soon overwhelmed by Hinata.

" 8 trigrams 64 palms!"

" 2 palms!" Hinata struck against her younger version.

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

" 64 palms!"

Hinata sent her counterpart flying away. She struggled to get back to her feet.

" y...you can't get rid of me so easily Hinata.." She said as she slowly began to dissipate. " I'll always be a part of you!"

" Maybe." Hinata said standing before her. " But I will continue to push forward. Because that is what Okaa-san would have wanted."

The younger Hinata slowly disappeared.

Hinata's eyes opened. She looked around.

" Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata stood up and walked over to her father. Hiashi noticed something very peculiar about Hinata's smile. It was much brighter now. It was in fact quite identical to her mother's.

" Are you ok?" Hiashi asked.

" Better than Ok." Hinata said smiling.

Hiashi smiled.

" Oto-sama.." Hinata said.

Hiashi looked at her oddly, she then reached in to hug him, he was a little surprised.

" Arigato." Hinata said.

####################################################

A/N: FYI, Final chapter will be coming soon.

I'll try to come up with new things here, but like I said, with exception to a few things, I'm gonna try to keep it within the original anime. R&R


	27. Final Chapter

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this has nothing to do with my original fics, this is based off the **anime** as it exists. I just saw 166 and thought I should write how things should go after Naruto comes back to the village from the battle with Pein. Seeing how it is they add some different stuff in the anime from the manga I figure why not. Trying to do the story as if I were pitching it to the studio. I'm trying to think like the studios and follow the original story-line. This fic is not intended to be long, and one thing I might have planned for it, I know for a fact they wouldn't put even in the anime. I'm just brain-storming so bare with me.

I am also experimenting with a new idea of having a song from original soundtrack play during certain scenes. If you don't know the songs, I'm sure you can find out.

##################################

**2 Days Later...**

" Oh I can't wait." Hinata said gleefully as she , her teammates, team 10 and Sakura sat at a restaurant table. " The baby will be coming any day now." Hinata squealed.

" Chouji, slow down." Shikamaru said.

Chouji was chowing down on some barbecue once again. " Asuma-sensei never spared any expense." he said jestingly.

" (sigh) I'll treat you this time, but next time you're paying." Shikamaru said.

" Deal." Chouji agreed.

" Has Kurenai-sensei thought of a name yet?" Sakura asked.

" She hasn't told me. But I've always liked the name Toba."

" Sarutobi Toba? Hinata-chan, that sounds a little.."

" It would be premature to give the harlett's child the sur name Sarutobi. If I'm correct, she and Asuma-sama were not married."

The group turned to see the Hyuuga Head Elder walking by accompanied by some Hyuuga servants.

Sakura and Ino's eyes narrowed at him.

" I know they planned to Hyuuga-san. But Asuma-sensei died before they could." Shikamaru said.

" Be that as it may..." As the Elder continued Hinata is shown getting up from her seat.".. That woman had the indecency to lay with a man she was not married to now that child will grow up to be a bastard in every sense of the word. I.."

" Elder..." Hinata said, up close to the Hyuuga elder. her eyes closed and wearing a kind smile. " Say one more word about sensei's baby...and I'll kick your ass."

A/N: Total Mizukage moment.

The Elder's eyes lit up while everyone behind Hinata, even Shino, dropped their jaws in disbelief.

The Elder turned his head. " Come." He said to his servants. They then walked away.

Hinata turned around returning to her poised, cheerful self. She looked to her friends. " What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Their shock was still evident on their faces.

As the Elder walked away, he couldn't help but recall a certain time back.

**(((Flashback)))**

" I want to be a Great Ninja. Strong like father, and kind like mother." 5 year old Hinata said before the elders with her mother, father and baby sister present with her.

" I see." The Hyuuga Head Elder said. " Ko, please take Hinata to another room."

" Hai." Ko said as he came to lead Hinata out. " Come Hinata-sama." Ko said.

" Bye!" Hinata waved to the council.

As they left the Elder began. " Hiashi-sama, is she serious?"

Hinata's mother blinked at the elder. " Serious about what Elder?"

" I have seen her train. Strong like her father? How ridiculous."

Her eyes widened.

" I know she.." Hiashi started.

" Oh dear, could you take Hanabi for a moment please?" She asked handing her baby to her husband.

" I am saying, I can already tell she is too soft." The Elder continued.

" Elder..." Hinata's mother said leaning over to him, her eyes closed and smiling kindly. " If you say one more negative thing about my Hinata...I'll kick your ass."

A/N: Total Mizukage moment #2, or 1, however you want to look at it.

" Wife!" Hiashi said.

The Elder was taken back by this. " How dare you...I.."

" If my daughter says she wants to be strong, then I believe her. Maybe you do not see it but I do. I look into her eyes and see that she's going to be Great one day."

**(((End Flashback)))**

Hinata was with Kurenai later that day.

" I heard you actually told off a Hyuuga elder?" Kurenai asked.

" He was being inappropriate." Hinata said.

" He was saying something about my baby was he?"

" Oh, it was nothing sensei."

Kurenai smiled at her student. " Hinata, I want to thank you...I know no matter what happens you'll have my back and my baby's.

" Of course I will." Hinata smiled.

" That's why...I want you..to be my child's godmother." Kurenai said.

Hinata was stunned. Her eyes began to quiver with delight as she hugged her sensei.

**Later...**

That night on Mt. Myoboku, Naruto was carrying Hinata on his back. He looked to his upper right to see her peacefully smiling face sleeping.

They had gone all out in training today. Hinata was really improving on her Sage arts, but today she completely ended up burning herself out. Naruto had noticed she was smiling alot more and even laughing. But most of all she was freely opening up to him as of late. He knew it was due to her conquering the Falls of Truth and as much as he hated to admit it, and most likely would not publically, he had to thank her father for helping her.

**(((Flashback)))**

Naruto and Hiashi arrive in Naruto's apartment in a Yellow flash.

" This is where you live?" Hiashi said. " What a slum."

" Yeah well we can't all be born into money." Naruto quipped. " I'd invite you to stay but..you..know..I don't want to."

" I wouldn't stay anyway. The smell in here is already starting to get to me." Hiashi said.

" The door is right over there." Naruto pointed.

" Good." Hiashi took his leave.

As Hiashi walked along the stairwell of his apartment he stopped with his back turned to Naruto. " Uzumaki Naruto..is it true? Do you know the truth to who your father was?"

Naruto was silent for a moment. " Hai.."

Hiashi took a deep breath. " If you expect to be in Hinata's company, I expect you to live up to that man's reputation."

" Was planning on doing that anyway." Naruto said.

" Good." Hiashi said. " And do not get in the way of Hinata's progress."

" Got it." Naruto said.

Hiashi turned to him. " I still do not like you."

" I still don't like you either." Naruto said.

" Good. Just so there is no confusion." Hiashi turned back around.

" No confusion at all." Naruto said, suddenly he ran and kicked Hiashi square in the ass, catching him off guard.

" WHY YOUUU!" Hiashi turned around. But as he did, Naruto had disappeared in a lightning flash.

" Grr. Little punk, I know where you live and you have to come back to the village some time." Hiashi said. He looked up at the sky. " Kushina-san. That boy is way too much like you."

**(((End Flashback)))**

**(((Companions plays in the background...)))**

Naruto continued carrying Hinata until they reached near the Sages home. Their reflection shown in a lake they stood near.

" Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata shook herself awake. " Oh, Gomen-asai. Did I pass out?"

" Yeah, but only because you overexerted yourself." Naruto said as he set her down.

" Oh, Arigato Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to make you drag me all the way back."

" Heh, don't sweat it." Naruto blushed.

" Well..goodnight."

Hinata slowly walked away as her hand grazed Naruto's arm. Through some unknown force, Naruto's hand held onto her wrist, stopping her from walking away. Hinata stopped and looked down to see Naruto holding her wrist. She blushed fiercely under her cheeks, looking up she saw Naruto slightly blushing as well.

The reflection in the lake showed Naruto and Hinata come into an embrace. Naruto and Hinata pulled their heads back slightly as they looked at eachother.

_" Sorry Kaa-chan. I like a weird girl." _Naruto thought

_" Gomen-asai Okaa-san. I like a doufus." _Hinata thought.

They then pulled in, their lips meeting passionately.

**Elsewhere...**

Uchiha Madara sits in one of his hideouts.

" Well I see you went through a great deal of trouble but at least you got a nice set of eyes out of it." Kabuto said.

" They were mine to begin with."

" And look, the inforation Kisame sent has just arrived. Everything is going our way."

Uchiha Madara stood up. " It is time to capture the 9-tails."

**THE END...**

####################################################

A/N: I'm sure the time when Madara made that gesture and all would have happened before-hand. But if this were a movie, I could completely ignore the timeline like they do. Also, I don't quite know how far along Kurenai was with her pregnancy, so no nerd flames.

I would like to thank you all for keeping up with this story and reviewing it. I hope Masahi Kishimoto is reading this right now.

R&R


End file.
